Prehistoric Magic School Years
by Rwbyknight
Summary: to save myself the trouble of posting new stories I'm just going to have all the books in one fanfic
1. Returning to Britain

**Hey, I decided to make the new chapter for my new story Prehistoric Magic:** **Philosopher's Stone. And I'm also thinking of redoing some of my past stories because after rereading them myself I really need to redo some of them. Now Austin forgive me for not adding Sheer but I'm still new to the whole relationship thing so I wouldn't know how to do a three-way relationship; moreover, yes most of the Harry Potter cast will be bashed, if my bashings are considered bashings, including Hermione. As for your other idea, the stories I write are ones that have an online story or shows. And for God of the Challenges review yes, they will do something stupid and it will probably in this chapter, so now on with the show.**

It's been a few months since the end of the battle between the Space Pirates and the D/Alpha teams. After getting out of the hospital Jake asked Ozpin if he could do some small-time jobs until he had to head off for Hogwarts to prepare for his future child or children's future. Agreeing the headmaster of the school had the magical teenager run messages between teachers and other officials while also subbing for classes. It was on this day Jake was subbing and this class was combat oriented.

"Now with the written part out of the way let's go to the favorite part the physical part," Jake said causing grins to appear on everyone's face. "Can we fight you if we want to?" one of the students asked.

"If you want to try then be my guest," Jake said. "I'll try my hand teach," one of the students said raising his hand. "If you say so Odd," Jake said getting both of his tantos out while Odd equipped his clawed knuckle busters. "Maya if you can please start us off," Jake asked another student.

"Of course, sensei," the blue haired girl answered. Stepping between the two combatants she announced, "On the count of three this battle will begin." Staring at each both guys were focused, "1. 2... 3," she said yelling the last number. Odd charged first hoping to get the first hit but as he was going for an overhand swing he was caught off guard when Jake did a low sweep making him fall. Jake, before Odd could get up, he charged magic to his ring wand, "Ketsugō kusari," with the spoken words a portal appeared under each hand, foot, and the neck of his down opponent.

"Now what did Odd here do wrong?" Jake asked.

"He was impatient and charged first," one student began. "He also wasn't prepared for when you did the low sweep," another student added.

"Correct on both accounts," Jake said. "When facing a more experienced opponent you should always be prepared for any move he or she makes and never charge first for the one who moves second will most likely get the first hit," he said removing the spell on Odd as the bell rang. "Now before you leave I want you to type a one-page essay on the importance of patients," he said letting the students leave.

"Impressive as always Jake," Ozpin voiced stepping up to him.

"Thank you but what are you need?" Jake asked.

"Besides telling you that your payment is in your account," the headmaster told him, "You can head home. But remember that next week is when we'll be going to England to get your books and supplies." 

Nodding Jake created a crystal mirror to the D–Lab and stepped through. "I'm home," he announced as the crystal behind him broke, "Hi sweetie how was work?" Zoe voiced stepping into the living room dressed in a shirt and shorts. "Work was good and my pay is already sent to our account," he told Zoe kissing her on the cheek.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your still boyfriend and girlfriend I would have thought you were both married," Max voiced. "You do know that what they're doing is going to be us right?" Amy voiced getting Max to blush and Rex to chuckle.

"Did Ozpin say anything else?" the boy from the future asked.

"Two weeks until Hogwarts starts," Jake answered.

"Already wow that went by fast," Max said.

"Yeah it felt like yesterday we just met the dinosaurs," Zoe said thinking back to that day.

"When are, you getting your books?" Amy asked.

"Three days before."

"Then let's just spend the rest of the time we have in peace," Max announced.

"We can always try and bake something," Zoe said heading towards the kitchen.

"What can we cook?" Amy asked.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream," Jake answered. "Can we really make that," the girlfriend of Max asked being a vivid fan of the Kingdom Hearts series.

"Yup just found the recipe for it," the pink haired girl answered.

"Then what are we stand here around here for let's begin," Max said as they all headed to the kitchen. After they finished making it they all went outside, after changing to their swimsuits, and went for a swim while eating their ice cream. The next three days was Jake continually doing small time jobs, "Thank you for doing this Jake," Dr. Drake said after Jake did a vitamin run for one of Drake's patients. "No problem at all after all this is for Zoe," Jake told the father of his girlfriend.

Smiling Dr. Drake handed him the money letting him leave. Returning to his house Jake entered the house, "Hi mom," he said seeing her in the kitchen. "It's nice to see you home for a change since you've been home," she playfully glared at her son.

"Yeah sorry with Zoe maybe pregnant I want to stay near her if she needs something," Jake told her.

"It's nice to see you taking responsibility," Aki told her son.

"I promised her I would," Jake told his mother. That afternoon the doorbell rang, answering the door Aki saw that it was Ozpin, "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes, it's time for us to go get his books," the headmaster said showing the Hogwarts letter.

"Jake the headmaster is here to get your books," Aki yelled reaching the stairs.

After a few minutes, Jake came down, "So it's time," he said getting a nod. "We'll try and be quick," Ozpin told him. Nodding he asked, "Anyone coming with us?" Jake asked. "Glenda will be coming like normal," the headmaster answered walking up to said female. 

Using the teleporting pads, they appeared in the magical alley of Britain. "Man, this place is a dump," Jake said bluntly having a first look.

"Well let's go get your things quickly," Glenda told the males.

"Can I see the supply list?" Jake asked resulting in the female to hand it over to him.

Looking at the list it read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Let's get some money first," Jake told his companion.

Nodding they walked towards the back which was recognizable with its pure white color. Returning the bow to a pair of surprised guards they reached the second set of doors only these has words on them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

Once more bowing in response to the guards they entered the main room of the bank. "May I help you three?" one of the goblins asked. "We would like to meet with the Potter family accountant," Jake answered. "If you need to have some of my blood to have proof that I'm a Potter then you may," he added.

"Of course and your blood may be necessary," the goblin told them. "Griphook," the goblin hollered out causing another goblin to rush forward, "Please get me the Blood Identification parchment."

Nodding Griphook left and after a few minutes came back handing it to the teller. "Please place your magic on to the parchment," he requested.

Doing as told Jake placed his magic into the parchment revealing that he was a Potter, "With that done please follow Griphook and he'll lead you to the account manager of the Potter family," the teller told them. "Of course may your rivers run gold and the blood of your enemies flow," Jake said surprising the two goblins. "May your foes be your path to glory," the teller replied after getting his voice back.

Following the goblin, they were brought to one of the doors with the Potter crest on it. Knocking they heard, "Come in." entering the room the goblin asked Griphook, "Did I miss an appointment?"

"No Silverblade the heir to the Potter clan has shown," he answered gesturing to Jake.

"Where did you go anyways we've been trying to find you?" Silverblade asked.

"I was left in Japan by my relatives where I was adopted."

Gesturing Griphook to leave the goblin did but not before the three Japanese natives to nod their heads. "Now since you've been in Japan I take it that you were not the one who took a thousand gallons from your savings account?" Silverblade told them.

"No the Japanese MOM has been paying for my supplies with me repaying them with some small things," Jake answered.

"Then this is troubling," the goblin said leaning back against his chair. "Is there a way for Harry to see if he gets any inheritances?" Glenda asked.

"Of course I have one right here," Silverblade said taking out a page of parchment and a dagger, "If you would let five drops of blood on the parchment." Doing as told Jake did and they were all surprised at what they saw.

 **Name:** Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, DOB: July 31, 1980

 **Mother:** Lily Potter (nee Evans) DOD: October 31, 1981, **Adopted:** Aki Taylor

 **Father:** James Potter DOD: October 31, 1981, **Adopted:** Spike Taylor

 **Heir:** Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Merlin, Le Flay, Pentagon, Slytherin( conquest)

After that he looked down to see everything he owned and how much money he had. While the three Japanese natives looked over the parchment Silverblade ushered for one of the goblins to bring him the rings.

Looking up they discussed for a few minutes when the door knocked but if the face of shock the three knew it wasn't who he was expecting, "Bank Manager Ragnok! What are you doing here?" the goblin asked.

"I was taking some time away from the office when I noticed a runner holding the rings of 7 members of this bank so I offered to bring it here," he said turning to the three, "And I take it you're the one who now owns the rings?" he asked Jake.

"Yes, I do Ragnok–sama."

"I always did find the respect from the lands of the rising sun refreshing," Ragnok said handing him the rings. "Now since this is the first time anyone is heir to more than one family we'll have to fuse all the rings first," he said and after placing the rings in a circle Ragnok chanted a spell and in a flash the was only one ring.

"And I also have another item for you Mr. Potter," the bank manager said. "Please call me Jake or Harry please," Jake told him.

"Only if you call me Ragnok," the goblin said handing him a card, "This is something new in the bank. This works like the credit cards used in the mundane world where the thought came from to help the mundane to hold their money."

"Is there anything else?" Jake asked and after seeing the negative shakes, "Then I wish you, gentlemen, a good day and hope your foes cower in fear at your strength."

"And may you be in victorious in future battles," they said.

Leaving the bank, they all looked at the list once more, "Why don't we split up," Jake offered. "I'll get my uniform, Glynda can get the books and Ozpin can get the other items," he said getting nods.

With that they split up Jake heading to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** : however, entering the store he found that he wasn't the only one there. Near the back of the building stood two female's one his age and one probably around Glynda's age both, of course, were buying robes for the younger females first year.

"Hogwarts dear?" the lady walking to him asked getting the attention of the females.

"Yes, mam."

"Then why don't you stand next to the young lady," she said.

Nodding he walked up to her, "Hi I'm Susan Bones and this is my aunt Amelia," Susan said introducing themselves. "Jake Taylor Japanese exchange student," he told them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Amelia told him getting a nod.

"Do you know about the Hogwarts Houses?" Susan asked.

"Yes both my parents were in Gryffindor."

"I thought you were from Japan?" she asked while the Amelia listened.

"Was born here before getting shipped to Japan where I was adopted and raised so I consider myself more Japanese than Englishmen," Jake answered.

But while they were getting their robes they heard a scream as someone rushed in and yelled, "Death Eater attack."

Eyes' widening Amelia wasn't able to stop Jake from rushing outside. Bursting the doors open Jake summoned four mana orbs and commanded them to shoot in the non-vital spots; while he was doing that he saw one of the Death Eater being thrown into one of the stores with a glow surrounding them and a few others were also sent flying. And since there wasn't many Death Eaters, only 10, they finished quickly.

"What were you thinking rushing out?" Amelia demanded, Susan behind her, stepping up to him.

But before he could answer they heard, "What is going on here?"

"Fudge as you can see there's been a DE attack," Amelia told the man. Stepping forward, to one of the DE that Jake shot, she ripped off the right sleeve showing the mark then ripped off the mask show it was a blonde haired man. "Lucius?!" Fudge asked in shock.

"Yes we were tipped off that the Boy–Who–Lived was returning to England and we wanted to use him to bring our master back to live," the blonde man sneered.

"Then you're looking for me," Jake said, even if he knew that it would lead to a shit storm, stepping up.

"I thought your name was Jake Taylor?" Susan asked confused.

"That's my adopted name my real one is Harry Potter," Jake said.

"Then die, Avada," but before Lucius could finish saying death spell he was shot through the heart.

"Don't you even try and have my aurors arrest him for killing a Death Eater," Amelia warned the minister.

"Ah Harry nice to see you finally home," Sirius said followed by Tonks like they didn't see someone get shot.

"Do you have the supplies?" Jake asked his fellow Japanese natives ignoring his godfather and his companion.

"Yep, we just left the store when they attacked," Ozpin answered.

Before Sirius could grab Jake Susan asked, "What was that spell Harry used?"

"Yes, may we know what that spell was?" Dumbledore asked entering the scene.

"The Mana Orb is one of the first defense spells the students learn in Japan," Ozpin answered. "To use it one must have complete control over their magic but to summon it the student focuses their magic on forming an orb to where they can use it for anything," Jake added showing off the mana orb.

"If that is all then we'll take out leave now," Glynda said.

Before Tonks could say anything the three left reaching the Japan MOM Jake took his stuff and headed to the D–Lab. "What took you so long?" Amy asked seeing Jake enter the living room via crystal portal. "Welcome home," Zoe said entering the room from the hallway leading to their room. Petting Swift Jake said, "There was a Death Eater attack at the alley so that's what held us back."

"And you're heading to England why?" Max asked hearing that the location they were in was attack.

"Exchange student program," Rex answered.

"Where's the Alpha Gang?" Jake asked not seeing them in a while.

"Here and there they've been doing their own thing ever since you've been awake," Zoe answered. Then she asked, "How many more days till you leave?"

"Two days until I leave, why?" he asked.

"Then let's get you packed today so that tomorrow is a time for us," Zoe said dragging him to his room. While they were packing Max and Rex, following Jakes example, did a few simple jobs to get pay. Hearing the doorbell ring, Amy went to answer it, "Oh hi Ms. Taylor do you need anything?" she asked gesturing for the mother of her boyfriend to enter.

"Is Jake or Max home?" Aki asked.

"He and Zoe are busy packing for Hogwarts," Reese's assistant informed the older female. "And Max and Rex just left for work," she added.

"I see just tell that I want them home so we can eat as a family for Jake leaves for school," Aki asked getting a nod.

After that, she left with the boys coming back from work two hours later and the couple returned Amy informed the brothers of their mother's request to where they went straight home then returning after dinner where everyone went to bed after. The next day was Jake and Zoe spending the entire day together with Jake doing whatever his girlfriend no matter what it was, "Hey Jake wasn't that the Karaoke bar we went to a year ago," Zoe asked pointing to the bar.

"Yeah let's go get a few songs in before we go home," Jake said walking in and renting a booth. Entering the booth Jake went straight for the song book, "Huh it looks like they updated their songbook," Jake commented while Zoe ordered the food. "Any good ones?" she asked. 

"A couple," Jake answered as their food got to their room. "Ok I got one," Jake said getting up and pressed the number code to the song.

When the song started to play he sang.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

Listening to him sing Zoe thought, " _I miss his singing_."

At the end of the song she got up and kissed him straight on the lips, "As always you're amazing," she told him.

"Thank you, my dear, now let's get back to singing."

Playing a few more songs, moving the table aside to play Every Time We Touch and slow dance to it, they went home to where Jake and Zoe made sweet love, remembering to place the silencing seal on.

 **And that is the first chapter to Prehistoric Magic: Philosopher's Stone. After I update this I'll probably try and fix my past stories because reading them over didn't like how they turned out, see you guys later.**


	2. Boarding the train and choosing houses

**Yo, I decided to just make another chapter for the new series Prehistoric Magic Philosopher Stone. I really have nothing to say besides me not owning either series but my OC character Andrei Ivanov from my Magical Tamers story, which I'm thinking of redoing, but that should be obvious.**

 **Now reviews:**

 **MAJORMATT1234: If I didn't say it my other Prehistoric Magic stories that they would all be 15 so I put Mahoutokoro register age at 11.**

 **Austin: honestly I don't know how I can put Sheer in the story at this point but if I do please bear with me that this will be my first try at a three-way relationship.  
**

The next morning was Jake leaving for Hogwarts which was filled with tears and be carful's from Aki and Zoe even the Alpha Gang and Rex's parents stopped by. "Wait what about the dinosaurs?" Max asked. "They'll mostly be in card form most of the time since the weather in England isn't suited for them," Jake said showing the card deck he had underneath the robes.

"Come on Jake let's go," Glynda told him.

"Yes even if we're early by a day it's good to stay there in case we have some things to do," Ozpin told him.

Nodding Jake pulled out his blade, "Reflect the sun, Kesshō (crystal)." Like his other blades, Mana excluded since he got her after the trip to Japan, Eita changed becoming Kesshō and while the abilities of the blade remained the same the form was now the same size as Hikari no Tenshi (white angel) with the rest as normal. Making a crystal mirror to the magical alley in England they stepped through to an alleyway then made their way out to the main street, "Don't I need an owl?" Jake asked, "Because I'm not sure if Sparrow can make it through the cold." 

"To the pet shop we go," Ozpin announced walking towards said shop. Upon entering a silver falcon flew and landed on Jake's shoulder, "Sorry about that, she's normally picky about who touches her," the shop worker told the three. Raising his hand the falcon landed on it, "I'll take it," Jake told the worker. Nodding she went up to the cashier and said, "That will be 40 gallons and that's including the supplies," nodding Jake paid using the card and after leaving looked at the bird once more, "Since the worker said you were a girl how about a name?"

Seeing the nod Jake said, "What about Shirubā no hanabira (silver petals) or just Shirubā?" thinking it over the bird agreed via lightly biting the ear. "Did they say anything about getting a wand made here?" Jake asked letting Shirubā sit on his shoulder.

"No we asked the ICW and they were fine with whatever wand you had and they were ok with you having more than one considering that there was never really a rule about how many wands a person has," Glynda told him gesturing to the ring, cards, and something else.

That something else was the choker that was made from the metals from the pirate ship they took back when they were in China and using a few runes made it work like the pirates had; even if Zoe was made it was like Sheer's but understood that the bracers wouldn't fly in the magical community ruled by the so-called purebloods. Renting a room at the pub at the entrance of the alley the two Japanese natives left Jake decided to explore the alley via the rooftops wearing his assassin's creed jacket. Climbing one of the walls to the roofs Jake, after letting Shirubā follow him from the sky, started to do some parkouring and after a few minutes, Shirubā signaled him to something so landing on the rooftop he asked, "What did you find girl?" looking below Jake followed to see an argument occur. Listening in he heard, "Why would the Boy–Who–Lived want to be friends with a girl like you," a male said. "Didn't you listen to all I'm saying I only met him but couldn't get to know him with the sudden DE attack," Susan voiced.

"Where he killed the head of the Malfoy family in defense," another female added.

"You're lying the Boy–Who–Lived would never kill," the male said.

"Actually I did take the man's life," Jake called out jumping down from the roof standing between the females and the male. "He was going to fire the death spell which is punishable by death if I remember correctly," he added.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked a bit scared. 

"I'm the exchange student from Japan, Jake Taylor," he introduced himself getting wide eyes from Susan. "But I'm more noticeable with Harry Potter the Boy–Who–Lived."

"Hi Jake," Susan waved. "Wow he's much hotter in person and that scar of his makes him much sexier," her friend said getting Susan to blush. "Hannah?!" she said.

"What it's true."

"If you killed then that must mean you're going dark," the red head accused.

"Then you're saying that I should have let the Death Eater kill me and everyone else in the alley that day," Jake told him. "There's a difference between actually killing someone and defending the innocence. Get your fact straight before you start accusing me," Jake added.

"Jake would you be offended if I tried the spell you used a few days ago?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I've been thinking about using the spell you used but I to offend you."

"While my headmaster did say it was a basic spell it's an advance one," Jake told her. "One where in the beginning, focus all your attention then over time mentally summon it," he added summoning said mana orbs without needing to focus shocking the three people watching.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Hanna asked without knowing that they were being watched by a male with black robes with greasy hair. The man was in the neighborhood when he heard the argument but Jake stopped it, "James' spawn," the man sneered hearing the name Harry but decided to stay when he heard Jake correct the red head about the difference between killing and defending.

"I hope I don't end up is Slytherin," the red head said. "What's wrong with the snake house?" Jake asked him.

"It's full of bloody baby Death Eaters."

"Accusing an entire house based on what their parents did is fucking thoughtless," Jake said shocking them, including the listener; they thought he would agree with him.

"Placing the blame on the children is one reason why they become Death Eaters. This reminds me of a saying 'Never place the wrong doings of the parent on the child' the children had nothing to do with what their parents did but accusing said child will lead them to being Death Eaters. Besides wasn't Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor, and friend to my birth father, a follower of Voldy," Jake said. While the redhead was too stubborn to see the truth the other three weren't, "He's more Lily than James," the black-robed man said to himself.

"At least someone has brains," he voiced walking out of the shadows.

"I was wondering when you would show," Jake said shocking them.

"You knew I was in the alley?" he asked.

"Yes, one of the lessons at Mahoutokoro is called Magic Sensing where we send a burst of magic like a muggle sonar letting us know what's in our surroundings perfect for finding traps and foiling sneak attacks," Jake said. "But forgive me for not asking until now but who are you?" he asked the man in black.

"I am Severus Snape potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house," Snape introduced. "And if this were Hogwarts I would be giving you 10 points for using your brain," he added shocking those who were born in England.

Jake just nodded, "If that is all I must head off the train leaves tomorrow and I wish to be well rested. It was nice to meet you Snape–sensei," he added getting a nod from the man.

"Sensei?" Susan asked.

"Japanese for teacher isn't it," Snape asked Jake who nodded.

Returning to the room, he asked for room service and during the wait, he released shuffled through his cards seeing if he had all of them and after eating his dinner he called it a night and went to bed.

Waking up next morning Jake got up, sealing his stuff in a scroll, and after eating breakfast he was about to leave for the train station when he ran into Snape–sensei. "Hello there sensei, do you need something?" Jake asked. "It accrued to me that you don't know the location of the station," Snape said.

"You mean the one between the two pillars at the train station?" Jake asked pulling out his ticket."

"Your magic sensing I take it," Snape said remembering to how he found him.

"Yes sensei."

"Then I won't hold you back any longer," Snape told him. "See you at Hogwarts," he added leaving Jake to go somewhere.

Nodding Jake broke like glass signaling his own teleporting then reappearing in the alley in front of the train station and after entering the entrance between the 9th and 10th stations, completely missing the group of redheads, saw that he was pretty early considering that barely anyone was there. Entering the train he entered the first compartment and after unsealing his chest and lifted it to the slot above then sat down pulling out his handheld PSP and played Xenogears–Psone Classic. But an hour in the door slid open causing Jake to look up and saw two people the female was blonde with pale skin and blue eyes wearing the school robe along with the male but his eyes were brown with a black hair. "Can we sit here?" the female asked with a French scent, "Sure go ahead," Jake told the pair. "Thank you," the male said in a Russian accent as the placed their chests in the slot.

"Judging by your accents I take it you're the students for the exchange program the ICW whipped up," Jake commented getting nods.

"Catherine Deneuve, France," she said.

"Andrei Ivanov, Russia," he told them.

"Jake Taylor, Japan," Jake said going last.

"But aren't you also Harry Potter?" Catherine questioned.

"Jake Taylor is my adopted name which I mostly go by," Jake explained. "But I feel like people are going to call me Harry regardless of what I say," he added getting nods.

Just then there was movement on the train, "Looks like we finally started to move," Andrei commented. "What are you expecting while in Hogwarts?" Catherine asked wanting to start a conversation. "Besides being called Harry? Nothing much with both my birth parent being students in Hogwarts they lettered me everything about the place before they died," Jake told them."

"Then when do we get to have the elective classes?" Andrei questioned.

"Besides the core seven classes that would be the third year with our second year letting students choose," Jake answered.

"What's with the collar?" Catherine asked.

"In Japan to blend in with the mundane we made common mundane items and use them as wands," Jake explained flashing his collar and his ring.

"Good point," Andrei said. "Were you involved with the ships that appeared in Japan including the dinosaur sighting?" he asked.

Not actually saying the answer to that Jake pulled out a card, confusing the pair, and placed it on the symbol on the collar and in a flash a baby Swift appeared. "That answers that," Catherine said petting the dinosaur.

"And no I'm not going to answer how it happened," Jake firmly said.

"Magical Country secret," Andrei said getting a nod.

After that they talked about random topics, Swift returning to the card, when the door slid open and they heard, "You'll pay for killing my father," but before the person could utter a spell he was pushed forward then as the two other guys with him tried to grab him Jake stepped back letting them run right into each other.

"What's going on here?" a female voice yelled.

"The blonde hair tried to send a spell at Jake but was pushed back before he could while his friends ran into each other trying to grab him," Andrei explained with Catherine nodding supporting his claim.

Getting a look at Jake she asked, "Are you really Harry Potter? I've read all of your books but why did they get taken off the shelves at the bookstore?" 

"Probably because they're all lies," Jake told here. "No that can't be everything in books is real," she argued.

"Then why is there a fiction genre?" Catherine questioned.

"And how would the writers know my like they suggest in the books," Jake added.

"I'm right you're all wrong," she screamed stomping away.

After that, they heard that the train was going to stop soon and they should change. Letting Catherine change first the boys stood outside not even bothered with how the blonde haired kid was struggling to drag his friends away, "Man he's weak," Andrei said. "That what happens when you use magic your entire life," Jake commented.

After Catherine was done the guys entered the room and changed; allowing Catherine to enter the compartment they, Catherine and Andrei, placed on the floor while Jake just sealed it in a school and pocketed it.

Feeling the train halt, "I'm going to wait till most of the people leave," Catherine told them seeing the crowded hallway. Waiting about 10 minutes the three left the room and followed the rest of the students off the train where they were met if a giant man. Seeing that all the children were present he signaled them to follow; moreover, after leading them down the narrow path it widened when the path met the lake where many boats were there, "Four to a boat," the man hollered.

Choosing a boat they sat in it with another student. Not paying attention to what the man was saying Jake stared at the lake knowing that something was their thanks to his Magic Sense and he was correct when a tentacle burst the water's surface scaring everyone but the giant man, jumping into action Jake summoned a mana orb then changed it to a three bladed shuriken then threw it slicing off the tentacle.

After that, they saw Hogwarts which wasn't much to Jake since he's traveled through time. Landing on the shores the man walked up and banged on the doors. And after a moment a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there with a very stern face making everyone knows she's not to cross, "Here is the student's professor McGonagall," the man told her.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said. Following the professor, they entered a small chamber with noise coming from the other door across from them, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, for now, you may talk to each other," she said as she left the room.

While the others talked Jake talked to the spirits within, " _Do you think the portraits report to the headmaster_?" Jake thought.

{" _That may be the case if so then be careful about where you practice your magic_ ,"} Tremor told him.

"Jake you there," Catherine said catching him off guard.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"She asked if you knew about how they're going to sort us," Andrei repeated.

"All my parents told me is that I'll have to see it for myself." Just then they all heard screams and looking to where it resonated all of them, including the souls in Jake's spirit, saw ghosts flying through the wall. "This must be planned for the mundane cause mom wrote they did the same thing when she was a first year," Jake revealed.

{" _You miss your mate don't you_?"} Black T–Rex questioned.

{" _Of course he does, he would rather be with her and their future baby than be here where people will try anything to keep him here_ ,"} Alizeh told the altered T–Rex.

{" _Jake they're moving_ ,"} Thunderous told his friend.

Looking up Jake followed them to where the sorting would take place which was the mess hall of the school. " _Gryffindor is red, Ravenclaw is blue, Hufflepuff is yellow, and Slytherin is green_ ," Jake thought while adding each trait for the houses. Looking at the head table he saw Dumbledore with his twinkling eye at full blast while Snape–sensei sent him a nod in which he returned.

Returning his attention to McGonagall he saw her placed a four-legged stool in front of the group then placed a wizard's hat on top. Glancing around he saw everyone, the students, and the teachers, expect it to do something in which it twitched and ripping at the brim of the hat it sang.

" _Oh my god I haven't heard singing this bad since we got Ed drunk_ ," Jake thought while thinking of another song to listen to.

After the song was finally over Dumbledore stood up, "I don't know if you heard but Hogwarts is hosting three foreign students for the exchange program the ICW has started. These students are from France, Russia, and Japan so I would like for you to clap to Andrei Ivanov of Russia (everyone politely claps), Catherine Deneuve (claps and cat whistles here), and for our last one is that a hero of Britain has returned, everyone already knew who he was talking about, so I give you Harry Potter of Japan but hopefully he would wish to be where his true home is (the dust from the rafters fell to the floor due to how many people were yelling and clapping). And for this I would like for them to go first," Dumbledore announced signaling for McGonagall to start.

"Andrei Ivanov," she called first.

Stepping up she placed the hat on his head and after a few minutes it yelled, "Gryffindor!" Removing the hat he sat with his new housemates, "Catherine Deneuve," moving at the mention of her name the blonde hair stepped up and let the hat be placed on her head. As a few minutes passed it finally yelled, "Ravenclaw!" letting out a smile she walked to the table with the eagle banner over it. "Harry Potter," McGonagall announced as the entire room went silent as Harry/Jake stepped forward as everyone moved around hopping to get a better look at him. (" _What an interesting mind you have_ ,") Jake heard; closing he entered his mindscape to see a man dressing in robes as the pack of Deinonychus surround said man, "I take it that you're the sorting hat?" Jake asked getting a nod.

"Yes and in order to sort you I'll have to see your memories," the man told him. And knowing there was no point in arguing Jake said, "Fine but if you tell anyone the location I will burn you to a crisp." Nodding the hat said, "You don't have to worry about that. I have charms that prevent me from telling anyone about the minds I've entered." Nodding back Jake teleported them to the Backlander, "Swift here will lead you to where my memories are located," Jake said indicating the raptor that began his adventures, "Annalee Aquarius take care of our unwanted guest," Jake ordered as he looked at a monitor showing the headmaster wondering the forest.

 **With Dumbledore**

"Now where is the boys blasted memories?" Dumbledore said out loud wondering Jake's mind. "The Japanese must have taught their students how to form a mindscape sooner than we did," he added, "Which is bad for it won't be easy to control him." 

"And you never will control him," a female voice said.

"I command you to show yourself," Dumbledore demanded pulling out his wand.

"You in no position to make demands considering that you've illegally entered the mind of a minor," another female voice called out.

"It's for the greater good that Harry follows my path," the old fool said.

"Where you'll give a number of chances to those who taken lives of others," the first female voice said.

"Let's just kick him out sister," the second voice said, "Jake told us that the sorting house is done and wants the old fool gone."

"Then here's your ticket out," they said, "Leaf Shuriken/Drowning tides," they yelled and kicked the fool out rather forcefully.

In the real world, the entire room was shocked and surprised when Dumbledore started to scream out of nowhere. As the room settled, the hat said, "I'm stumped as to where to put you." Curious Jake couldn't help but asked, "Why so stumped?" 

"If the founders were alive today they would have a battle royal to have the rights to have you in their house," seeing the shocked looks the hat clarified. "The courage you've shown will make Goldric at awe. The knowledge you have will have Rowena bowing: moreover, the friendship you gained will make Helga proud. And finally, the cunning you possess will make Salazar green with envy," everyone was shocked that there was one person who had the traits of all four houses. Raising an eyebrow Jake said, "We all have the traits of the founders you just place us in the house where one of the traits stand out the most."

"That is the understanding of Ravenclaw," the hat said.

"While people are correct that courage means facing threats head on it also mean to take courage in retreating for retreating means you live to fight another day. And to me, like the saying goes 'Respect is earned not given' I won't trust you unless you earn it. Cunning, well that is one of the things you will need to survive the real world," Jake explained shocking everyone.

"Well Hufflepuff is out," the hat quipped, "Like you said you won't trust someone trusts you in return. Ravenclaw is a maybe but I don't think you will like everyone asking about what magic you learned in Japan."

"True I would have unleashed my meat eating familiars to threaten them to stop asking my questions or the next person that does will be a snack," Jake commented scaring the students and staff. "Where does everyone think I'm heading?" Jake asked the hat.

"Gryffindor like your parents."

"This is similar to the phrase 'Don't place the sins of the parents onto the child' meaning just because they're your parents you have to be in the house they be. we aren't our parents we are ourselves and nothing should take that away from us," Jake said shocking the crowd. "Sorting hat I want you to place me in a house that isn't Gryffindor," he told the hat shocking the crowd even further.

"Well, you have balls to say that in a room full of traditionalists," the hat commented. "Even if I have to place you in the house of the loyal?" it asked and after some thinking, Jake nodded, "Then I wish you luck in Hufflepuff."

Nodding Jake walked to the badger house sitting as far as possible from Tonks. After that the sorting went on as normal with teenagers being called up and being sorted with Susan and Hannah sitting next to him; however, when the sorting was finished Dumbledore gave them some warnings but what caught the attention of Jake was when he and everyone heard of the dangers of the third floor. With dinner finished the room was dismissed resulting in everyone to leave and being lead to their houses, "If you're wondering about the smell our house is near the kitchens," Tabatha, their house perfect, told them.

"The password for now, since we change every term is Loyalty," John, their other perfect informed them.

" _Uh homey_ ," Jake thought looking around.

"Thank you for bringing them here," a female voice called out. Turning to where it resonated they saw the female from the head table, "First off my name is Pomona Sprout and I'm the Hufflepuff head of house. If you're wondering about bed arrangements the rooms are co-ed meaning both genders can be in the same room, each room having four beds and its own common room," she added.

Before Jake could move Tonks caught his arm, "Common Harry you'll be with me."

Not even having time to argue he was thrown into the room with Tonks locking the door, "What do you want Tonks?" Jake asked. "Why do you think I have something planned?" she asked.

"The wand in your hand that's gathering magic," Jake told her and in return, she shot an unknown spell in which Jake dodged then before Tonks could do anything rope came out of nowhere tying her up. "My wards informed me that a spell was fired. What's going on?" Sprout said coming in.

"Tonks dragged me here then tried to shoot a spell at me in which I dodged then tied her up with my own spell," Jake explained.

"What in the name of Merlin possessed you to do that?" the head of Hufflepuff demanded turning to the tied up girl.

"The sooner I erase his memories of those people in Japan the sooner he'll realize that he'll be happy in Britain where his real family belongs," Tonks said stubbornly. "YOU WERE GOING TO ERASE HIS MEMORIES?!" Sprout yelled making Tonks pale at what she just said.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore said entering the room followed by the other heads of house followed by Susan and Hannah.

"Tonks here was going to obviate Jake's memories of those he bonded with in Japan," Sprout informed causing them to pale.

"Then it unfortunate that I remove 100 points from Hufflepuff and a two months' worth detention," Dumbledore said.

"A 100 point removal and detention?" Jake asked ridiculously. "If this was Japan the headmistress would magically throw her ass out the damn door," he said.

"Well here at Hogwarts, in England, we give second chances," Dumbledore informed him.

"How that work for you during the war with Voldy?" Jake asked, "Oh that's right millions of good people dead."

During the arguing, the spell holding Tonks dispelled and due to her not thinking tried to fire another spell at Jake. Before anyone could warn him a crystal mirror appeared returning the spell to Tonks who flew back landing on the floor. "What was that?" Susan asked, "That was Japanese spell the lets me return the opposing spell back towards the sender," Jake said.

"I'll bring the girl to the medical wing," Sprout said picking up the girl. After all the adults left Susan asked Jake, "You want to bunk in with us?"

"What would the rumor mill say if one guy was sleeping with two females?" Jake asked.

"That you're the luckiest man on the planet," Hannah said squishing her breasts between Jake's arm followed by Susan. Normally any man would blush at the close contact but Jake was different; like the house, he was in Jake is loyal to Zoe no matter what no matter what any girl in Hogwarts or in England does, even if they strip naked he'll always stay true to his girlfriend. "Sorry ladies I accept your offer but we only just met," he said getting out of their grip.

"

Let

'

s go to bed

then," Susan sug

gested.

 **I'm going to end things here, hope you liked it far. And with nothing left to say peace out.**


	3. First week of class

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another chapter and I don't have anything to say so let's rock.  
**

Heading to the mess hall for breakfast the next day was a pain for Jake. Everyone looked at him like an endangered animal pointing and whispering making him want to summon the biggest meat eater he had on them but Thunderous and the others kept him calm. Making it to the mess hall Jake sat down to eat as Andrei and Catherine came over, "Hey Jake how was your sleep?" the girl questioned.

"Alright but the walk here was a SOB," the teenager answered.

"Pointing and whispering like you're an endangered animal?" Andrei guessed getting a nod.

"Common and sit," Jake waved them over.

"That's not allowed," someone in red and gold said.

"Why just because we're in separate houses we stop being friends?" Jake asked. "Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean friends you mean on the train stop being friends," he added.

"That is correct," a voice called out. Turning to the source they saw the heads of houses walking towards them. "Friends should always stay friends, 5 points to Hufflepuff," Sprout, his head of house, said.

"And make the same towards Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Flitwick and McGonagall said at the same time.

"And I wish to give Hufflepuff 10 points for excellent deduction about no placing the blame of the parents on the child," Snape announced shocking everyone. "What was your rank in potions in Japan?" he asked Jake while everyone listened in.

"Top 3 in all my subjects but Division since I don't have the sight."

"And who was your teacher?"

"Tharja the Dark Sorceress one of the people who fought Voldy when he attacked Japan," Jake told her.

"So she's doing well I see," Snape commented.

"You know her?" Jake asked. "Why yes, we worked under the same potions master. Tell me does she still throw curses at people who annoy her?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"Then I hope you keep your rank while you're here," Snape commented.

"If I can survive Tharja–sensei's class I can survive yours," Jake told him. "Challenge accepted," the potions master of Hogwarts, said walking away.

After that Sprout came up to him and handed his class schedule and looking at it, he saw that he had History class first. Dodging Tonks on his way out and activated his magic sense and found the class, he asked a couple of older kids about the class and they told him that it was run by a ghost. Entering the class, he found that I was one of the first few considering that a couple of the front row chairs were taken, and judging by the color robes he was having class with the Ravenclaws. Sitting in the back Jake saw everyone enter the room and after the bell rang their professor glided in and after hearing him drone about the goblin wars Jake knew he wasn't getting anything useful from the class.

After History it was charms with the lions. The professor, also the head of Ravenclaw, giggled when he reached Harry's name but didn't say else; moreover, when he reached the Transfiguration he had to stop when he saw a cat stare at him. "Professor if you want to pull off the whole cat look you have to actually act like a cat. Move around, lick your paw, rub yourself against someone's leg the normal cat behavior," he told her and she did just that as more people entered the room.

"Man we lucked out the professor isn't here," Ron said as he and another student gasped for air as they leaned against the. "Next time I expect you to be here on time Mr. Weasley Mr. Thomas," McGonagall said changing back. Turning to Jake she asked, "Is that better Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, professor that was excellent."

Nodding she started class telling, warning, them that Transfiguration was tough and that they'll be kicked out if they mess around. After that she had them start off light trying to turn a matchstick into a needle, "Where is your wand, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned seeing that Jake hasn't pulled it out yet getting the classes attention. "Right here professor," Jake said flashing his ring and uttering the spell turned the match stick into the needle.

"But isn't a normal wand," Hermione argued.

"To better blend in with the muggles the wizards and witches in Japan use every day normal items and turn those into wands," Jake told her. "Muggles won't question about rings and watches but will question why you're holding a polished stick," he added getting some people to understand.

"So that collar is also a wand?" the professor asked.

"Yes, it is."

With that done with the bell rang signaling class has ended; however, as Jake was leaving Hermione stopped him. "What do you want Granger?" Jake asked.

"I demand you give me every spell you know from Japan," she demanded catching the attention from her head of house and the rest of the class.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"All the knowledge belongs to me," she answered.

Snorting Jake said, "Knowledge is for everyone to learn from there's no need you to go all dictator on me."

"Give me that knowledge now or," here Hermione paused when Jake interjected, "Or what try and hit me with a spell you learned but never practiced. I know way more since Japan registers their magic users at eleven meaning I have more experience and unlike England, there are areas in Japan where we can practice magic over the summer and unlike Hogwarts even if Mahoutokoro is a boarding school we get to go home on the weekends instead of staying here."

Pissed Hermione pulled out her wand but before she could utter a spell it was ripped out of her and landed in Jake's opening palm, "What are you doing to do without your wand? Nothing, well in Japan in the case of losing our wands we can fight using our hands."

"That's enough Harry," McGonagall interrupted reminding Hermione about where she was making her pale.

"Of course professor," Jake said handing the wand back to the girl before walking out of the room.

Entering the DADA class Jake already knew to be on his guard, no one stutters as much as Quirrell does. Along with the fact that all of the spirits inside of him warmed him of dark spirit he has under the turban, " Voldemort," Jake quietly growled aiming at the professor making him stumble and fall knocking him out.

That breakfast, Cedric came up to him and asked, "Do wizards and witches in Japan really fight like muggles when they lose their wands?"

"Yup or we use weapons but that isn't until we're 13 to choose our weapon than at 15 masters it," Jake explained getting everyone's attention.

"So what weapons do you have?" Susan asked.

Summoning a magic portal Jake pulled out his swords stabbing them each into the ground then summoned his mini–guns. "What's that going to do," Malfoy laughed along with every pureblood in the room.

Snape, without question, turned one of the chairs into a human mannequin, away from the students. Thanking the man, Jake turned to the dummy and with a press of a button and as it buzzed it shot who knows how much lead and after a few minutes the boy stopped at the aftermath left all the purebloods to turn pale as there was nothing left of the dummy, "And to think the muggles made thing," Jake commented.

"You mean those who don't have magic made that?!" Ron yelled getting a nod. "This bad boy and so much more," Jake grinned scaring the purebloods.

Jake, ignoring the stares, finished his breakfast went to the dungeons for potions. "You love scaring the people don't you?" Severus questioned seeing that Jake was the first one to the class.

"That's what they get for dismissing the mundane," Jake commented.

Looking at his schedule, Jake asked, "Why are we taking potions with the lions I thought it was with the badgers?"

"You already know the answer to that one Mr. Taylor," Severus informed the teenager.

"Dumbledore wants me to follow his path," Jake realized. "Yes, he's quite stubborn in wanting you to stay here," Severus commented.

"If he touches Zoe I'm going to kill him," Jake growled showing his magic scaring the badgers and lions. "Growl after my class," Snape said smacking him on the back of the head. Turning to the class he said, "What are you waiting for you dunderheads get in here and sit down," Severus told the class. As everyone sat down he said, "There will be no wand waving in this class," stopping them from pulling out their wands.

"Potion making is both a science and an art," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Weasley," Snape said making the teenager jump, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

" _Knowing my language of flowers that would mean_ ," Jake thought, ignoring that Ron didn't know the answer, and as he thought of it realized, " _I bitterly regret Lily's death_." Looking at the man, he then realized that Severus must have known his mother until something happened.

"Brown where would I find a bezoar?" the potions master asked the girl. "In your potions cabinet," she answered getting a sneer.

"Thomas tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" his response to the question was a shrug.

Ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, Severus turned to Jake and asked, "Jake can you tell us the answer to all three of my previous questions in order?"

"The first one is known as the powerful Drought of the living dead. The second can be found in a stomach of a goat and finally, they're the same with the name aconite," Jake said. Turning to the rest of class the professor said, "Well why you aren't writing this down," snapping people into focus as they all started to write, "And 10 points to Hufflepuff."

After that, the first years of both lions and badgers were introduced to the legendary Lion Snake feud as the professor took away points from the lions for the most little of things. Moreover, by the end of class, everyone was standing on their stools for the entire floor, as there was potion spill from Neville's cauldron exploding sending it flying and said teenager was covered in his arms and legs with boils. Turning to Hermione, who was working with Neville, he asked, "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor," turning to Ron, ignoring Hermione's crying, he ordered, "Bring the dunderhead to Medical Wing," nodding the redhead did as he was told just to get out of the class. 

Hearing the bell ring the class quickly packed up and left quickly all but Jake that is. "Yes, Mr. Taylor?" Snape asked, "Do you think you have time later today because I really want to know about my mother?" Jake asked making Severus stop all action.

"You knew the meaning of my first question," he said. "Yes I know the language of flowers," Jake told him, writing something down on the piece of paper he handed it to Jake, "Here is the list of time's I'm free."

"Thank you sensei," Jake said as he left class. Sitting in his desk Snape pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of Firewhisky and after the first shot said, "Don't worry Lily he's doing just fine," and as he said that there was a breeze and the feeling of arms wrapping around his shoulders making him shed a tear.

The next day everyone was gathered around the announcement board, "What's going on?" Jake asked Cedric. "The entire school is having a group Flying practice," the older teen told him, "What do we have that many brooms?" Jake asked.

"No this is going to be a double period class," Susan informed him as she and Hannah walked up to them.

Walking out to the field the three saw all the first years on the field, "Hey Andrei Catherine how are you both?" Jake asked his fellow foreign students. "Not bad but what's this about the double period flying class?" Andrei asked. "I'm clueless as the both of you," Catherine answered.

"Since this is a double flying class we'll have the Lions and the Snakes go first," the professor of the class announced walking to the field. Doing as they were told the other two houses stood next to a broom while the other houses stood against the wall. "Malfoy is making a fool of himself," Jake told the French female who snorted, "You don't need a seer to see that," she told him getting a nod.

As she was, about to signal the lions and snakes to take off Neville jumped the gun as he was already in the air before the professor could reach one. Without even thinking Jake pulling out a card, getting questionable looks from everyone, Jake said placing it on the choker, "Soar through the sky, pterodactyl." In addition, with a flash of light a huge bird took flight, "Common Sparrow let's save the guy from falling to his death," Jake said jumping on the flying dinosaur. " _Man how I'm I going to do this_?" Jake thought as he closed in on the screaming teenager. " _Use the winds to guide him down_ ," Alizeh informed him.

Nodding Jake summoned the power of the wind Cosmos Stone and as he did visible winds formed around Jake. Pointing to Neville Jake mentally guided the frightening teenager down to the ground, "Thanks for the help Sparrow," Jake said returning the dinosaur to her card. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hermione demanded as the students and the heads of houses walk out to the field, "Yes what was that creature?" Dumbledore asked while trying to enter Jake's mind.

"I'm called a summoner where I can summon different types of creatures using the cards as a medium," Jake explained showing them Sparrow's card. "And you need a special type of wand to summon them correct?" Flitwick asked. "Yeah and it's the choker," Jake said placing the card on the seal and in a smaller flash the baby form of the dinosaur appeared, "They have a baby form and they also have an adult/battle form like you saw earlier," Jake explained.

"Is there a limit to how many you can summon?" McGonagall questioned. "Nope there's no limit," Jake answered.

"Do you have anything else you want to show us?" Sprout asked.

"I would rather keep that to myself," Jake said.

Before class ended Malfoy yelled, "I challenge you to a wizard's duel and a blood feud." Hearing the shock gasps, Jake asked, "Name your reasons why."

"Besides the fact that you killed my father and I'm sick of you showing off Japanese magic when Britain's magic is better," Malfoy stated.

"So it's East vs West," Jake said, "To showcase our nation's respective magic. Mahoutokoro recruits at 11, while Hogwarts recruits at 15, so I have more experience when it comes to spell and in some cases don't have to utter the spell," Jake said as four mana orbs were summoned.

"I still want to duel you," Malfoy demanded.

"Will you still wish to duel when you swear on your magic you'll show up and not chicken out," Jake said raising an eyebrow.

"That will not be necessary for the duel will be public," Dumbledore said shocking the teachers and students, "The duel will be in the Great Hall in a week on Halloween, before the Quidditch game to give both competitors a chance to practice."

With Flying class done they all continued their day going to the rest of their classes. " _Dumbles is going to use this to find about the spells I learned in Japan and find a way for me to seal them I just know it_ ," Jake thought as he got ready for bed. " _I would use some of the lower level spells then_ ," Hikari no Tenshi said getting nods from the others. " _And also be careful if he's going to cheat, he is a snake after all_ ," Yin told him getting a nod.

Jake went to find a place to train, "Oh Mr. Taylor you looking for a place to train?" Flitwick asked. "No not this time I was going to find a place to practice a few things for the duel," Jake informed the half–goblin; however, before Jake could leave the Charms professor signaled him to follow. Walking behinds the professor Jake was guided to the seventh floor facing a blank wall, "This is the Room of Requirements. Just think of anything while passing the wall three times and the room will grant that wish, I'll let you train during my Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor class" he explained then added getting a nod.

Waving the professor goodbye Jake got to work coming up with different ways to chain his spells. Moreover, that was the normal routine for the week until the duel between East and West. On Halloween day, Jake was heading to the Great Hall when he heard two girls talking, "Did you hear about what happened in Charms class?" one girl asked. Judging by the silence that was a negative, "Well she was paired with Weasley when he insulted her, after she helped him, saying that she had no friends causing her to run out crying and she hasn't left the restroom since then." Getting all the info he needed Jake left returning to his trip to the Great Hall; moreover, as he was eating his dinner Quirrell ran in causing everyone to stare at him as he stumbled to the head table. "Troll–in the dungeons–thought you ought to know," he gasped before sinking to the ground as the room descended into panic.

"Perfects lead the students back to the dorm please," Dumbledore asked after silencing the room. "With the troll in the dungeons, you really want to risk the Slytherin's safety?" Jake questioned surprising everyone. "Yes, thankyou Mr. Taylor. That would be bad so I suggest that all the students sleep here," Snape proposed getting a nod from Dumbledore who vanished all the food, much to the displeasure of Ron and replace them with sleeping bags. "Wait Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Patti yelled and before any of the teachers or perfects could do anything Jake dashed out of the room ignoring the calls from the adults.

" _After what happened in Transfigurations you would still help the girl_?" Dharaks informed the teenager. " _No one deserves to have their brains bashed_ ," Jake told the holder of the Dark Cosmos Stone. Using his magical sense he found the troll nearing the location of where Hermione was, "That's weird why would the troll be on the third floor," Jake said to himself using the crystal portal bringing him automatically to the bushy-haired girl's location. In addition, he got there just in time to see the troll turn the corner and for the girl to exit the restroom but instead of facing Jake she faced the troll making her scream and faint, "Crystal Crusher," Jake, after pulling out a card, catching the attention of the troll. Summoning four mana orbs he said, "Spiral Drill," causing the four to rotate as the fused blasts before sending it towards the troll making him stumble then making him stumble back from the force but not enough to penetrate the thick skin of the magical creature.

"Time to fuse Ankylo," Jake said placing the dino card on the symbol to show a hologram of the dinosaur and in a flash, Jake was wearing the armor of the dinosaur with the head as the helmet and the back turning into the shield with the tail turning into a weapon. "Let's get wild," Jake said charging towards the troll; moreover, the troll doing the same and as the club and hammer clashed the shockwave woke Hermione up, "What is going on?!" she asked seeing the troll and some weird thing clash. "Get out of here," Jake voiced using his shield to bash away the club before playing whack a mole using the troll as the mole sending it to dream land.

"Mr. Taylor is that you," they heard Severus' voice as the heads of house along with Dumbledore enter the scene. "Yeah it's me," Jake said as he defused letting the group see the dinosaur. "I take it that is another ability of the choker?" Flitwick questioned getting a nod. "Is the troll dead?" McGonagall asked. "Nope knocked it out," Jake answered, "Well I give Hufflepuff 15 points for saving a fellow student," Dumbledore said. "Now return to your dorms for dinner will be held there," Sprout told them; nodding Jake opened up a crystal mirror with the image of his dorm and it shattered as soon as he passed through.

The next day, after everyone had their fill of breakfast Dumbledore stood up, "Before we have the Quidditch game let us enjoy the duel between East and West," he said vanishing the tables and summoning the duel stage. "I'll be the referee for today's duel," Flitwick announced stepping forward, "Now will Draco Malfoy and Jake Taylor step up and arm themselves."

Doing as they were told the mentioned two stepped up and held their weapons, "Any last words?" Flitwick asked. "When I win I'm going to take away everything you love and I'll also enjoy myself with your muggle girlfriend, if you have one that is," Draco 'dead man walking' Malfoy said.

If he was trying to make Jake mad, he succeeded but started to choke along with the rest of the room. For staring at him with a glare that would make Voldemort scared was Jake letting his magic flow through his scar, "I was going to make this easy for you Malfoy," Jake snarled making people flinch, "But when you threatened to take away everything I love and rape my girlfriend you'll wish you died by the time I'm through with you."

"Begin," Flitwick, announced before hastily jumping back.

With the words spoken doing a series of kicks and punches but while he punched and kicked different elements were summoned then shot at the trembling boy. Too scared to a move Draco was quickly being pelted with earth, burned by fire, stung by water, and shocked by lightning; however, Jake did not let up. Using his magic Jake flung Malfoy into the air then jumping into the air, he kicked Malfoy in the stomach via kick sending him to the ground. Landing in a crouching position Jake turned to the downed Malfoy. "You won't win mudblood," Draco let out downing a potion changing into some type of monster scaring the crowd, "And you won't threaten my loved ones Malfoy." Jake said pulling a blade before saying, "Fall from Grace to protect the ones you love, Dāku Enjeru (Dark Angel)." After saying those words, he was enveloped with his magic and when it disappeared, he was wearing something to his Angel of Darkness (Prehistoric Magic Ch. 32) outfit with him now wearing a jacket that was split near the bottom.

Roaring the monsterfied Malfoy roared sending a punch towards the calm Jake; however, when the dust cleared after the punch landed Jake was not there then the now monster Malfoy roared in pain and behind him, in the air, was Jake with wins made of darkness. "Thousand Feathers," Jake muttered and with a flap of his wings, a thousand dark feathers rained down upon Draco. Roaring in pain as the monster crossed his arms to block moving in Jake two mana orbs to draw its attention while the teenager yelled, "Shadow Slash." Diving into Draco's shadow, they could see slash marks starting to form. Emerging from the shadow, Jake narrowed his eyes, " _Jake use our power and end this_ ," Thunderous told him.

"Time to end this," Jake announced as the symbols on the necklace turned back into their original forms. "How can you beat me I'm a pureblood," Draco rasped, "Because unlike you I have something worth fighting for," Jake told him. "And when those I hold dear are harmed in any way I'll fight with everything I have, COSMIC CANNON," Jake yelled the last words firing the Cosmic Stones resulting in, after the dust settled, Draco, back in his human form, with his body full of scars and his body not moving. "And that what happens when you threaten those I hold dear," Jake announced returning to normal sealing his blade and returning it to his item portal.

"And the winner of this duel and this massacre is Jake Taylor," Flitwick announced. "This was a blood feud and with this win and on the laws of Magic I claim the Malfoy fortune," Jake announced as the flash of magic signaled the sealing of the deal.

"After what happened now let's have the match tomorrow," Dumbledore announced getting nods from everyone that is not shaking like a leaf. As everyone was leaving the room, only Catherine and Andrei walked up to him. "Serves him right for not watching his mouth," Andrei grinned Catherine nodded, "Good reddens I was getting tired of his gloating about everything."

"Thanks for not holding it against me," Jake told them. "Unlike them, we know the laws of a feud battle where at time can lead to death," Andrei said.

Leaving the Great Hall themselves, they split their separate ways, Jake, heading to his dorm. "Professor Sprout," Jake said seeing his head of house, "Yes Jake what is it?" Sprout asked. "With what just happened earlier today I feel like the rest of the house will try and kick me out for the actions I took," Sprout nodded, "If that's the case I'll let you have an entire dorm to yourself." Nodding in thanks, Jake set off to gather his things and move into the one-bed dorm of the Hufflepuff house.

After settling in Jake laid in bed, " _You can always see what's on the third floor_ ," Annalee told the male teenager. Having nothing else to do, Jake did just that using the crystal mirror to move directly in front of the door, using the unlocking spell they, Jake, Spirits, and dinosaurs, were dumbfounded about why that was able to open the door. "It's like they're asking to get killed," Jake muttered coming face to face with the three-headed dog but the teenager just shocked the dog making it whimper. Seeing the trap door, Jake parkour his way down dodging the vines at the bottom, "I know about magical plants but what's up with the vines," Jake muttered to himself moving forward.

The next room was full of flying keys and the door on the other side. Already knowing that he had to match the key with the door Jake used the Corridor of Darkness to get the past the door; moreover the next so called challenge, it was enlarged chess pieces. Using the portal once more Jake now faced a troll similar to the one he faced so he used the portal to get pasted the thing before it could sense him and the final challenge being a table filled with potions and a riddle, "Defiantly Snape –sensei's," Jake thought before using the crystal mirror to return to the room.

 **Hey everyone how is everyone doing? Hope you liked the fight scene, even if it was short, the next update will be a few of my other stories since I have been neglecting them. Next is Jake finally returning home after months of being in British lands and into the arms of his girlfriend. Austin for your Sheer idea I can work with that but I'm going to add that in for the second year, just remind me when I start it, see you later guys and gals.  
**


	4. Returning to where the heart belongs

**And I'm back with a new chapter for the Prehistoric magic series. This chapter is when Jake comes home for the school year break, and with nothing else to say let's start.**

"So where are you going to stay for Christmas?" Catherine asked during breakfast, it's been a few weeks since the death of Malfoy junior with basically the entire school scared of him, even Tonks would run in the opposite direction when she saw him, while the purebloods understood the rules of a feud battle those like Hermione were outrage at Jake. That is until they were moved aside as their head of house explained the rules of the battle where it is somewhat normal in the wizarding world, "I'm going back to Japan to get away from Hogwarts," Jake answered sipping his hot cocoa.

"To see your folk and girlfriend," Andrei said getting a nod. "Yeah, I miss her," Jake sighed, "My brother and brother in bond say that if they didn't know we were boyfriend and girlfriend they thought we were a married couple," he joked.

"I'm sure the dinosaurs would love to get out of this weather," the French girl said petting Swift who was in her lap once more. "You ready for finals?" she asked getting nods, "Let's just get this over with," Jake said going to his classes followed by the others. Finishing the test, Jake wasn't surprise that he was in first; hearing a female shriek he thought, " _Well Hermione just found out that she's not in first_ ," after he finished packing he sealed his trunk in the scroll then headed to the train.

Meeting up with Catherine and Andrei they found a compartment where he help them place their trunks in the slot overhead. As the silence settled in the train started to move towards the station in London, "What are you hoping to get for Christmas?" the Russian questioned starting off the conversation. Leaning back Jake sighed, "I don't need much all I have all I need back in Japan; the greatest adopted family, wonderful friends, and the most amazing girlfriend I can ever ask for."

"I'm not asking for much either," Catherine nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if anyone else from our respective countries is going to get dragged into this," Jake wondered out loud. "Who knows we'll find out when the next year rolls in," Catherine said.

"Do you want anything from the trolley," the lady asked opening the door. Taking what they wanted the lady left, pulling out his phone Jake smiled, "If you're going to call her go ahead we'll be quiet," Andrei told him.

Unlocking his phone he went through the contact list until he reached Zoe's number then pressing the call button, " _Hello Zoe Drake speaking_ ," she said answering the phone.

"I'm hurt you didn't recognize your own boyfriend's phone number," he teased then after some silence everyone in the room had to cover their ears, " _JAKE I MISS YOU! Why are you calling now_?" she asked. "Just calling to tell you that I'm on the train heading to London then I'm going to Crystal Mirror to the lab as soon as I get off," he told her.

" _And I'll be waiting with open arms_ ," Zoe told him, " _Anything interesting that happened_?" Andrei snorted, "You mean besides the fact that a dead man threaten to rape your girlfriend." But he didn't say it quietly for Zoe asked, " _Who was that and who did you kill_?"

"That was Andrei a friend from Russia for the exchange student program and the second question I was challenged to a duel and his last words were 'When I win I'll take away everything you love and enjoy myself to your muggle girlfriend, if you have one," Jake repeated.

"And Jake went ballistic owning the guy's ass in the process," Catherine added. "And that was Catherine the French exchange student," Jake told Zoe before she could ask. "Don't worry I won't take your boyfriend," she said.

" _I'll see you when you get to the lab ok,_ " she told him, "Yeah I'll see you later bye love you," Jake told her, " _Love you too_ ," Zoe told him before ending the call.

"We're about to reach London please be dressed," the speaker announced.

Leaving the guys let Catherine get dressed first; after she gave the signal to let them enter they saw she was wearing flats with a knee length skirt along with a purple blouse and a shirt with a jacket over it. Letting the guys take a chance to change she stood outside with Swift next to her and when she was giving the signal to come back in she saw Andrei wearing combat boots with baggy pants with a shirt and a jacket and Jake was wearing also baggy pants with combat boots but the shirt was a tight fit one letting anyone see his chest since his Assassin's Creed like jacket was open like the others. As the train pulled into the station there was screams and spells flying past the windows, "Students stay where you are we Aurors will handle this," they heard over the spell being launched.

"There's no way I'm going to sit here and watch when I can do something," Jake muttered returning Swift to her card form. Looking out the window they saw about ten Death Eaters and five Aurors. Chanting a spell Jake made sure the DE won't be able to escape, sliding the door open he exited the compartment then was about to exit the train when he heard, "We're not going to leave all the fun to you," Catherine said pulling out a rapier, "Besides what will the miss do when we tell her that her boyfriend went hero," Andrei said pulling out his two hammers. Nodding Jake opened the sliding door causing everything to halt as both sides paused to see who stepped off the train; however, they were shocked when a creature they've never seen burst out along with two male and a single female teenager. "Aim to cripple and not kill," a male voice called out blasting the nearest DE with an unknown spell, "Don't just stand there knock them out," the female said stabbing one of the DE in the knee making him go down while the other male just used his weapon to bash their wand arm inward also making them go down.

"Is it worrisome that we're making more progress than the official police when dealing with this," Jake said while ducking under a spell. "Yeah, I was having the same feeling," Andrei said bashing the arm of a Death Eater. "Shush don't talk like they're not in hearing distance," Catherine told the males while she was taking two at once; however, Swift was having a blast taking some of them down. "Did you really rush into danger again?" Amelia said seeing Jake, "Like before I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while I have a chance to actually do something," he told her while the Aurors dragged the groaning DE away and into the hospital.

"Just get out of here," she waved. Using the crystal mirror Jake entered the backyard of the D– Lab where he was immediately dogpiled by all the dinosaurs, "Alright get off him everyone," he heard the sweet voice of his love of his life, "Thanks, dear," Jake said as Zoe dragged him up. "Guys Jake's back," she called letting everyone, including the Alpha Gang, enter the backyard, "How was school so far?" Ed asked. "Let me tell you about Hogwarts so far," Jake told them about how the school was up to the point of him landing back at the lab.

In the living room of the lab, Jake started to tell his story, "Wait the headmaster publicly declared certain death on one of the floors," Max said getting a nod. "And you faced a troll the night of Halloween," Ursula repeated getting a nod, "And you killed another teenager in a blood feud battle for threatening to rape me," Zoe followed getting a nod. "Man and that's only the first part of the first year," Rex whistled.

"Now I want to rest and relax," Jake said resting his head on the couch. "Oh, Zoe did you find out?" Amy asked getting confused looks from everyone besides her parents. "Jake," Zoe said nervously, "When you said that you'll still be with me if I was pregnant were you joking?"

"I would never joke about something like that, why?" he asked staring at her.

"We're going to be parents," she said with her eyes closed. "We're going to be parents, we're going to be parents," Jake said making everyone worry before he had a shit eating grin on his face. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS," he yelled hugging Zoe and whirling her around. "Let go of me you big lug," Zoe said with a smile on her face, "Do you know the genders?" Max asked smiling happily for the pair. "No not yet it's still too early to tell," she told him, "Can we suggest names?" Amy hoped with the rest of the females behind her, "I want to know the gender first," the pink haired female told them getting nods. "Wait what if she gives birth when Jake's at Hogwarts?" Rod asked getting everyone to pause, "Yeah I'm sure Jake will want to be there when they give birth," Zander followed.

"We'll get over that bridge when she gets closer," Spike told them. After the news the couple rested in their shared bed, "When the baby or babies are born will we get married after that?" Zoe asked, "Damn I forgot about that I was so happy I was going to be a father," Jake said receiving a kiss from Zoe, "Don't worry I almost forgot as well."

"But what's wrong and don't tell me that everything alright I know when you're lying," she told him. "What if I'm not a good father," Jake revealed after a few minutes, "My own up bringing's with the Dursleys left me a damage boy I don't know if I have what it takes to be a father," hovering over him she told him, "Don't think like that I know you'll be a wonderful father like I'm going to be a wonderful mother," she told him. "Let's just go to bed it was a big day for the both of us," Jake said kissing her good night.

The next morning was normal with Paris waking the couple up by climbing the bed then licking the both of them. "What," Zoe said before she saw Paris, "Oh morning," barking Paris went to wake her human partner mate up. "Huh what's going on?" he asked opening his eyes to see the small dinosaur, "I see Paris decided to act like an alarm clock today," he said laying his head back on the pillow. "Well get up you have a busy day," Zoe told him, "Since you have to return to England to deal with the whole feud duel." Groaning the teenager got up revealing he was only in sleeping pants, "I'll go see who else is up," Zoe said after she came out of the walk-in closet wearing shorts and a shirt.

Entering the kitchen followed by Paris she saw that everyone else was up, "I see you're finally up," Spike said after taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah Paris decided to wake us up," Zoe informed them. "Well go on and eat I take it Jake's changing," Aki said setting down a fresh plate of pancakes.

"I just finished mom," the male in question said sitting next to Zoe. "What's the agenda for today?" Reese asked, "I'm going back to England to deal with the aftermath of the feud duel with Ozpin," Jake said with a groan. "Next time hold back on those types of things son," Dr. Drake said to his future son in law, "And they should watch their mouths," Jake retorted.

When breakfast was finished Jake crystal mirrored to the Japan MOM, "I take it that you're ready," Ozpin said seeing the teenager there. "Yeah and is Glynda coming with us?" Jake asked getting a nod. "Oh Jake while we're there I wish to discuss something with the bank manager," Ozpin said as both headed to the pad with Glynda already there.

"Oh, and congrats on the baby," the blonde haired female told the younger male. "How did you find out?" Jake asked, "Aki told him after Zoe delivered the news," she answered, "And I took into liberties to remove some of your money from the Potter family vault and moved it over to your personal one," Ozpin added.

Stepping into the alley once more they found it covered with a small layer of snow. Stepping into the bank they approached an empty teller, "What can I do for you today?" the goblin probed seeing as the three in front of him were honored members of the bank. "If Bank Manager Ragnok is free we wish to talk to him," Jake answered, "Yes the Bank Manager did inform us tellers to bring you and your group to him when you arrive," the teller said calling for another goblin to bring the three to the Bank Manager's office. After giving the usual goodbye for the goblin clan, they followed their guide to the manager's office, "Who is it?" Ragnok voiced.

"The group you wish to meat is here," he said entering the room after getting the signal to enter. Leaving the three Ragnok looked at him, "First of all you have my thanks for getting rid of the annoying father and son wizard. "No thanks necessary the senior was stupid enough to fire the death curse in the middle of a populated area and the junior had the galls to say he was going to have fun with my girlfriend," Jake growled at the last part.

"Now down to business, what will you do with the female Malfoy?" the goblin asked. "I'll allow her to take up the name of the family before her marriage," the male said, "Which will be the Black," Ragnok told them writing it down on a piece of parchment. "Forgive me for interrupting but what do you know of Horcruxes?" Ozpin asked.

"They are the most foulest things on this planet, why?" he asked. "Then what if I told you that it's the secret to how Voldemort survived his own killing curse," the Japanese council member added.

"How did you come across this information?" Ragnok asked. Realizing what he was talking about Jake answered, "It was during one of our dinosaur hunts when I was critically injured. Entering a pure white room I encountered a soul piece of Voldemort where we dueled for my soul."

"Is there a way for us to find out if he has any other pieces?" Ragnok asked resulting in Ozpin activating a seal which in return went crazy. "According to this there is a piece right in this bank," Ozpin said getting a growl from Ragnok, "Holding one of the most darkest magic in my bank guards," he called out causing two of them to walk forward, "Take the seal and find out which vault it's coming from. Start from those who were known Death Eaters then onward," nodding they took the seal then leaving the room; waiting for their return they talked about the cash of all the families to Ragnok congratulating Jake about the new arrives when the guards arrived, "We found the soul container in the Lestrange family vault," the guard said revealing the Hufflepuff cup. "Does it show any other location leading to the Horcruxes?" Jake asked after the guard returned it to Ozpin.

"One in 12 Grimmauld Place, Gaunt shack, in one of the rooms at Hogwarts, one in the former Lucius Malfoy," Ozpin listed. "With me gaining everything from the Malfoy family can I have the nation look through the items?" Jake asked getting a nod from Ragnok. "I'll have one of my people go to the shack," Ragnok added, "Grimmauld Place will be the most difficult with it being ruled by Sirius," Glynda added, "So that leaves the one at Hogwarts but with so many rooms it's going to be tough," Jake said.

"Thank you for your help in these please takes 2% of my total amount from all of my accounts for your help," he added surprising the old goblin. "Thank you, my lord," Ragnok told them as the three left the room; however, when they exited the bank they ran into Tonks, Sirius, and Remus. "I see you wish to stay in your true home Harry," Sirius commented seeing his wayward godson back in England, "No I just needed to care of the whole feud duel between me and Draco," Jake said, "Yes Tonks told us about that good ridden that they won't be annoying people anymore," Remus agreed.

"But he killed someone," Tonks told them. "That's the norm in a feud battle with one of them dead," Sirius told the female, "Common let's go home," Jake commented as all three disappeared. Returning to the Japan MOM, Jake returned to the where upon entering the kitchen was Zoe chasing Max with her yelling that she would kill him, "What's going on?" he asked. "Oh Max said a few things that caused what you see now," Rex waved handing him a drink, "Did you take care of what you need to do?" Aki asked getting a nod.

"What did he say to make her get like this?" Jake asked once more. "He was joking about her getting fatter," Ursula answered, "Serves him right," Jake snorted.

After getting tired of chasing Max Zoe sat in Jake's lap letting him massage her shoulders. Sighing in relief Max sat next to Amy, "This is why you should watch what you say around females," she told him.

For the rest of the week was a normal routine until Christmas, getting up Jake looking to Zoe, "Hey wake up it's Christmas," he said kissing her on the lips waking her up. "Merry Christmas," she said kissing him back, "Common let's go see who's awake," he told her making her get up. Entering the living room they saw that only the teenagers and kids up, "Couldn't wait to open presents could you," Jake chuckled catching their attention, "Pretty much," Rod said scratching the back of his head. "Let's make breakfast while we wait for them to get up," Zoe said moving to the kitchen, "Can I help make hot cocoa?" Laura asked, "Sure you can just have Rod help as well," Zoe said in a motherly tone getting a nod from them both.

As the adults were waking up the bracers went off, "Really a dinosaur sighting on Christmas I thought we got all of them?" Max asked. "No three dinosaur sighting," Reese corrected typing on her computer, "And they're all in England." "Well I can't go because I don't want to harm the baby," Zoe said, "Then let's finish this fast," Jake said as the guys and Ursula teleported to the site of the dinosaurs.

Reaching the location they can already see the dinosaurs battling it out, "Megalosaurus, Eotyrannus, and a Dacentrurus," Max said getting a good look at the dinosaurs. "Fire, wind, and earth," Rex followed seeing the elemental attacks. "Zander you and Spiny are with me, Terry and Tank handle the Eotyrannus, finally Max and Rex will get the Dacentrurus," Jake ordered getting nods. "Dino/Alpha slash," they called out summoning their dinosaurs with Jake summoning Jaws.

"Poseidon's Wrath/Water Javelin," Jake and Zander called out soaking the fire dinosaur. "Fire Arrow," Ursula and Ed called out using a fusion move followed by, "Thunder Bazooka," the users of wind and thunder called out.

Since water beats fire, Megalosaurus was easy to beat so after claiming the card Jake and Zander went to help their teammates out. "Rex fusion move," Jake called out getting a nod, "Frozen Shuriken," they called out finishing the battle. "Hydro Sword," Zander called out distracting Eotyrannus, "Crystal Crusher," Ed yelled finishing the battle.

"Let's go home," Jake said as Rex and Ursula picked up the cards. Returning to the lab they found that no one has opened their presents, "We wanted to open them together," Zoe answered Jake's unasked question. Nodding they started to open presents, "Here Jake," Zoe said handing him her present; opening it Jake was shocked, "This is the new Assassin's Creed game along with the jacket this cost a fortune. How?" he asked. "Well you're not the only one taking on small jobs," she said. Nodding he gave her his present, "HOW?" she asked getting everyone's attention, "What?" Amy asked. Lifting it they saw it was a blue top with white ruffles on the front and extended down to her knee on the left side. With a short, black lace skirt with a white belt. In addition to blue glovelets held on by black straps. And finally black ribbons for Zoe's upper arms and knee-high brown boots.

"Yuna's Songstress outfit in Final Fantasy _XIII-2_ ," she said, "And it's in my size," she said turning to Jake. "I asked Reese for your measurements then asking for a few favors had a friend who was good it a needle make it," he explained with Reese nodding.

With Spike getting a karaoke machine as his Christmas they decided to play a few songs. "I found a perfect one for the both of you," Max said showing everyone the song, "Miraculous Ladybug the second version theme song," Rod read. "Oh I love that show," Laura said turning to the couple, "Can you please sing it," she begged getting nods causing her to squeal

Pressing play the couple started to sing.

Zoe (singing):

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

Oh-oh-oh!  
He's got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh!  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh!  
And when the sun goes down,  
That's what I become…

Chorus:  
Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Jake (singing):  
I am a cat, just chillin' out  
But in the night, she's all that I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around,  
She picks me up when I am down

Oh-oh-oh!  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh!  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh!  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes…

Chorus 2x

Adrien:  
Miraculous, you are the best!  
Ohhh!

Singers:  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous!

"You both were amazing," the little pink haired girl cheered getting nods from the others and blushes from the couple. As the day turned to night everyone decided it was time to turn in but as Jake was getting ready he heard, "It's time to give you your other present." Turning around he dropped his jaw looking at Zoe wearing a two-piece Santa Claus outfit, "You really didn't think the game and jacket were the only presents I would give you," she grinned, "Now place the silencing seal so I can give you the other present I have for you." Doing as he was told Jake put the seal up.

The next morning everyone was introduced to Zoe wearing one of Jake's sleeping shirts and Jake wearing his sweet pants showing off all the hickey marks on his neck. "I take it you did it again," Dr. Drake said indicating to how Zoe was using Jake as support, "At least they used the silencing seal this time," Max muttered getting nods. "They didn't use it the first two times I take it?" Aki asked. "The second time they did but the first time I would be surprised that the entire queendom of Camelot didn't wake up to Zoe's screams," Ursula answered again getting nods making the couple blush.

The rest of the day was the gang outside playing with the dinosaur. "Hope you don't get into any trouble at Hogwarts," Max said as it was the day Jake has to return to Hogwarts, "Don't tempt fate," Rex told him after fist bumping Jake. "Please be safe," Zoe whispered to him, "I'll try," he said back. Stepping back Jake teleported to London where he entered the train, "What's up bro, how was your break?" Andrei asked as they fist bumped; hugging Catherine making her blush, he said, "It was nice." Pulling two items from his bag he handed it to them, "Thanks," they said taking them.

"And what about mine," a female voice asked opening the sliding door showing that it was Tonks. "Didn't think you would want one after what I did to Malfoy," Jake said making her pale and back off. "You think people will still remember the Malfoy massacre?" he asked after Tonks left we'll find out at Hogwarts. And indeed people still remembered, while the purebloods understood it was part of the feud duel a few of the mundane students understood that it was a way of life, others like Hermione were outrage at that type of duel.

Stepping off the train they took the boat to Hogwarts, since it was dark, to have dinner. "I can't believe they let you back in after what you did last year," Hermione sneered seeing Jake, "Didn't professor McGonagall's word get to you Granger," Jake told her, "That's how it goes in this world. "It's barbaric," she said, "That's how things are if you don't like it then leave," Jake said. "What's going on here?" Snape demanded getting between the two.

"She's still on about the thing I did to Malfoy," Jake answered. "Mr. Granger that is how the wizarding world works if you can't solve things with words then wands are drawn," he told her getting a glare aimed at him and Jake before stomping off.

Moving Jake aside Snape told him, "I noticed that you went to the third floor before break." Not even denying it Jake answered, "I was curious to what it was. And the so-called challenges are so easy it's like Dumbledore wants them to die; the three-headed dog, the plants, the flying keys, the chess game, the troll, then finally yours," Jake listed, "And yours is the best since no wizard or witch, even if they're Ravenclaw, has logic," he added.

"Just don't get yourself killed Lily would never forgive me," Severus told him.

"I'll go get it when everyone's at the Quidditch game," Jake told him getting a nod. 

**I'm going to stop here, so next chapter will have Jake going after the stone then facing against the possessed Quirrell in the Great Hall. So with nothing else to say see you later**


	5. Taking the trials

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter and with no new reviews let's begin.  
**

The next morning Tonks was bugging Jake to go with her to the Quidditch game, "Common the sooner you come with me to the game the sooner you realize that you love quidditch. After all, quidditch runs through your veins," she said trying to drag Jake to go with her. "No can do I have things to do," Jake said removing his arm from her grip. Before Tonks could say anything Cedric took her from the back of the neck and dragged her away, "Now let's head to the third floor," Jake said to himself opening a crystal mirror to the third floor.

Facing the door, Jake opened it and like last time shocked the dog into submission. Opening the trap door, he parkours down dodging the vines once more than used the corridor of darkness to get pass the keys room and the chest room. Entering the potions room Jake read the riddle, "So according to this it's the smallest potion that will let me pass the flames," drinking it he walked past the flames to see that the next room only had a full body mirror.

Staring into the mirror he let out a few tears for in the mirror was both his birth parents and adopted parents getting along with everyone there and in the arms of him and Zoe were two babies. Staring at his reflection the other him took the stone that was in the baby's hands and after flashing it to Jake he placed it in his pockets Jake felt a weight in his pocket and after digging through it, he saw that it was the Philosopher's Stone. " _Jake it's time to go_ ," Thunderous told him nodding Jake left the room with a more determined face, " _As long as I draw breath Voldemort will never rule_ ," he thought to himself.

Returning to his dorm Jake was observing the stone, " _You can always return it to its right full owners_ ," Tremor advised. Nodding Jake wrote a letter to the Flamels then placed both the letter and the stone in an envelope; heading to the tower with all the owls in it he called, "Shirubā can you come here please." After the call the silver bird flew and landed on Jake's outreaching arm, "Think you can find the Flamels and give this to them?" he asked and with a nod, after tying the envelope, the bird took off. 

Returning to the dorm, he saw everyone there, "How was the game?" Jake asked. "You would have known if you came with us," Tonks told him. Slapping Tonks on the back of the head, Cedric told him, "We won the match but it was pretty close even with Snape reffing. Did you finish what you needed to do?" Nodding Jake answered, "Yeah I just had to write to my folk in Japan and I didn't want to hold it back any further than tonight."

After that, the group all went to class which was the normal pattern until breakfast when all the owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver the mail. Seeing Shirubā Jake wondered why she was here when the only thing she sent out was to send the Philosopher Stone back to the Flamels'. Taking the envelope and opening it she was surprised to see the stone fall out of the envelope and onto the table, "What the hell is the Philosopher's Stone doing here? I thought I returned it to the Flamels," Jake accidentally said out loud catching everyone's attention. 

As the entire room burst into whispers over at the head table Dumbledore thought in worry, " _When did he go after the stone_?" Taking the stone so that no one would grab it she took out the letter and read it unknowingly out loud.

"Dear Jake Taylor,

First, we would like to thank you for retrieving the stone before anyone else with evil intent got it. We were surprised to see it because we gave it to Dumbledore to keep safe for we are done living this life and wanted to go on our next great adventure. In our thanks, we improve our will so that you can get half of everything we own and will also like to give you several items that originally belonged to the potter clan.

Sincerely Nicholas Flamel."

After the shock of seeing the legendary stone everyone was also surprised to see that a first year was given half of what the Flamels held. Getting up Jake was leaving the Great Hall when, thanks to his magical sense, he ducked as a spell passed over his shoulder and smashed into the wall. "I was wondering when you were going to make a move," Jake said turning to see the person who casted the spell, "Quirrell. Or should a say Voldemort," he then said causing the man to take off his turban to reveal another face causing people to freak out.

"How long have you known I was still alive?" he asked.

"Ever since I faced your soul piece," Jake said shocking him and Dumbledore and confusing most of the crowd. "What do you mean?" Voldemort asked once more. "My scar was an accidental Horcruxes," the magical teen told the dark lord, "When I rebounded the killing curse at you a piece of your soul sealed itself in my scar."

"Then how did you find and beat my soul piece?" Voldemort demanded.

"It was a training accident," Jake lied. "I entered a white room and met your SP where we then fought with me winning. That is why the soul containers were never people for the container's will is stronger than the SP," he explained.

"No matter when I win I'll take over your body and I'll rule the magical world," Voldemort yelled as Quirrell aimed his wand at Jake.

"How are you going to win without your wand," Jake questioned summoning then firing a mana orb in quick succession destroying the wand shocking the people watching. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT," Voldemort yelled as he and Quirrell glowed a dark light and after it disappeared everyone screamed for it was a huge snake. "Die, Potter," Quirrellmort yelled lunging at Jake; however, as he neared the teenager Jake flashed his own light and when that was finished Quirrellmort felt himself get thrown towards the head table. Getting up they were all surprised to see a dragon with a body that is a royal silver with the eyes being a crystal gold and wired shaped wings.

"If it's a creature battle you want," Jake said in a deep voice, "Then it's a creature battle you'll get." Charging forward, Jake grabbed his opponents by the head then threw him out the window making him fall towards the ground. Flying after Quirrellmort Jake surged the Wind Cosmos Stone to his wings and after a flap of said wings energy waves were launched towards the snake all of them connecting. While the fight was going on everyone was watching the fight with interest, "So the japs teach their students the Animagus before we do," Flitwick said aloud. "What do you expect they register their students at 11," Sprout told him.

"Lily would be proud of her son," Severus muttered to himself watching as Jake once more dodged the snake's lung. "Stop running and fight," Quirrellmort yelled, "If you say so," Jake said changing into warrior mode shocking everyone. "You did say to stop running," Jake told him summoning his mini–gun then firing at the snake.

Remembering what happened to the dummy the snake fled underground. "Now who's the one running," Jake announced pulling out his laser Naginata. Pointing it to the sky Jake let out a single shot and when it reached the tallest tower, it split to a shit load of lasers falling to the ground revealing Quirrellmort's location. "There you are," Jake muttered, changing into dragon form, flying after him than taking him by the throat, "Die you bastard," Jake roared firing his Positron Laser straight into the snake's mouth.

Letting go of the head the snake fell to the floor with Voldemort's soul fleeing the body, "I'll get you next time," Voldemort yelled.

Returning to the Great Hall, he waved his hand causing all the damage to fix itself. "Jake that was awesome," Andrei said as he and Catherine walked up to him, "Yeah that was amazing," Catherine agreed. "Most impressive 50 points to Hufflepuff for an impressive show of abilities," Flitwick announced, "Lily would be proud of you," Severus told the panting teenager.

"Man I so need to sleep after that," Jake said, "It's been awhile since I've used that form."

"After what just happened I declare all exams canceled," Dumbledore announced getting cheers.

As the people made a move to exit the Great Hall, most of the people glared at Jake for showing more magic than they did. "Guess you're even more famous than before," Catherine giggled as most of the girls went all gooey eye when they turned to face Jake.

After that, the rest of the school year was normal even if people were still talking about the beat down Jake gave to Quirrellmort. "You're going to stay in England this break aren't you Harry?" Tonks said to Jake with the look that said she is not taking no for an answer. "I'm going to Japan whether you like it or not Tonks," Jake told Tonks making her hair go red for how angry she is. Returning to his dorm room, he started to pack his things when he noticed a box on the bed.

Scanning it to see if there were any traps, Jake opened it to see a cloak. Feeling a tingle on his, hand where the ring was he looked at it sees that it was shining the Peverell crest, "So this is the Cloak of Invisibility," Jake muttered putting it on. However, when he put it on there was a bright flash then when it was over there was a faint outline of a figure in front of Jake when it disappeared, wondering if it was Death itself Jake took if off and neatly packed it in his subspace where all of his other personal items were kept.

Then in the Great Hall, the students were gathered for the end of year feast. As Jake entered, he saw that the banners were green with silver linings with a snake in the middle; then looking at the table he saw that the lions were glaring with hate towards the snake house where said house was smirking. Getting up Dumbledore silence the crowd with a few bangs of his wand, "Another year come and gone, and what a year it has been," the old man said taking a glance at Jake. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six; Hufflepuff, with four hundred and fifty-two and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." Finishing the snake house started to cheer as the lion house's glares intensified, "But certain accounts must be taking into consideration," Dumbles added causing the snake house to stop cheering.

"Thanks to his heroic actions he protected the Philosopher's Stone and protected the school from Voldemort I give Harry Potter hundred and fifty points. So this means that a little redecorating is in order," Dumbledore said and with a wave of his wand, the banners changed from the snake to the badger. For the students, the dust was falling from the ceiling from how much noise and cheering was going on, for the snakes have finally fallen and the badgers have risen. Turning to the head table Jake can see Severus shaking hands with Sprout, as the black robed wizard faced Jake he gave him a small nod, which was returned by the teenagers.

The next morning saw the teenagers starting to board the train heading back home. Entering a compartment he helped Catherine and Andrei place their trunks in the slots above them, "Hope the next year isn't like this," Jake said aloud. "Don't tempt fate Jake," Catherine told the Japanese raised teenager getting an agreeing nod from the Russian wizard. "I just want to go home and see Zoe again," Jake, said wistfully, "It is a pain being away from her."

"So that's her name," Catherine said getting a nod from Jake. "She must be a special girl to attract you," Andrei commented. "Yeah, we met when seven and ever since then we never separated since," Jake told them.

Getting their required candy from the trolley woman the group continued to talk about what they were going to do over the summer. As the train started to enter London Jake told them, "Be sure to call when you have the chance ok," he said since they both had phones that worked in magically pure areas.

"Yeah we'll be sure to call," they agreed.

Jake, getting off the train, dodged the lunge of Tonks making his way to he came face to face with Sirius and Remus. "Are we really going to go through with this again boys?" Jake asked summoning his mana orbs. "No need to take action Jake I got this," Amelia said stepping out of the gathering crowd with Susan and Hannah behind her.

"Why don't you stay here with me and Susan," Hannah suggested, "I'm sure the both of us can convince you to leave that muggle girlfriend for more prettier girls who have magic." Turning to her friend, Susan told her, "Did you already forget what Jake did to Draco for threatening to rape her? What do you think will happen if you insult her," she asked getting Hannah to pale.

Nodding in thanks, ignoring the conversation between the girls, Jake left using the crystal mirror teleporting directly to the backyard of the D–Lab where he was dogpiled by all the dinosaur. "Nice to see you again sweetie," Zoe told him after he got up, "Love you too dear," he said kissing her. "You're just saying that," she said indicating to the big belly she had at the moment. Since from Jake returned to Hogwarts in January to June Zoe looks like she's almost ready to give birth

"I mean it," he said kissing her once more.

"Your just lucky you were able to miss out all the food runs she demanded us to get," Max said as he and everyone else sighed hoping that Jake would feel what they felt when he was away.

 **I'm going to end it here, I'll leave it up to you to name the girl, I already have a name for the guy, since Zoe's going to give birth to twins which will be next chapter. In other news, I'm going to combine the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets since this one was a bit shorter. I will also start Mystic Digisoul along with this one since they are both at the start of the second book why not hit two birds with one stone, see you later.  
**


	6. Birth to the heir and heiress

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter but this is more of a filler chapter considering that this will be the chapter where Zoe gives birth and maybe the wedding will be in the chapter, so let's get started.**

Max and the others had grins on their faces watching Jake try and get all the food Zoe wanted; that is until Jake used the magical clone technique making them all face fault, "Man that's not fair," the user of thunder cried watching multiple versions of Jake run around the room. "Not my fault I can use magic," Jake told him rubbing Zoe's shoulders.

"That's true," Rex said drinking from his cup.

Hearing the phone ring Jake answered it, "Jake I need you to come with me to the bank," Ozpin told him. "Is this about the Horcruxes?" Jake asked getting 'yes' from the man.

"I'll be at the MOM soon," Jake told him then hung up. "What's up?" Zoe asked her boyfriend, "I just have to take care of a few things so I'll be back as soon as possible," he answered kissing her on the cheek.

Using the Crystal Mirror, the magical teen entered Ozpin's office with Glynda already there. "You ready?" the blonde-haired woman asked getting a nod; typing on her pad she teleported them to the alley nearest to the bank. Greeting the guards, the group of three walked up to a free teller, "Mr. Taylor and associates the bank manager ordered us to bring you three to him once you enter the bank," the teller told them leading the humans to the office of Ragnok.

"Welcome my friends," the head goblin told them once he saw them. "Thank you for handling this with how busy your schedule is," Jake told him. "It's nothing I was looking for something to do anyways," the goblin waved, "Now on to business. Like promised I sent a group of the Gaunt shack and they retrieved the Horcrux which is the Gaunt family ring," he said opening the ring box. But as it shined in the light the cloak Jake got before he left for break appeared on him with the figure that he saw was a bit more clearer; however, said figure reached out to the ring and with a tug the SP of Voldemort was taking out. "This is also the stone of legend," Jake said getting a closer look at the symbol in the stone.

"The Resurrection Stone," Ozpin said.

"So that figure we saw was," Glynda started with Jake interrupting, "Death himself who knows it's still a bit foggy. We'll probably see who it is until I get the wand as well."

The meeting was interrupted when Jake's cell went off, "Hey I'm-," he began when Max yelled, "ZOE'S WATER JUST BROKE! We're heading to the hospital right now." Eyes widening Jake turned to Ragnok, "Forgive me for ending early but I wish to see the birth of my children," the goblin waved him off once more, "It is fine I would be the same if I was in your shoes. You may use magic to leave the bank." Bowing in thanks, Jake summoned a Crystal Mirror to the lobby of the bank.

Right as he entered the gang burst through, seeing the deep breathing female the nurse at the front desk asked for a doctor to arrive as quickly as possible. "Are you the boyfriend?" she asked Jake.

"Yes, I am. Am I allowed to be with her when she gives birth?" Jake asked. "Yes you are," the doctor told him entering the scene with four other nurses.

Following the group, to the operating room, the others waited in the lobby. Waiting they jumped when they heard Zoe yell, "IF YOU PUT ME IN THIS POSITION AGAIN I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK AND BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM," hearing those words all the guys grabbed the crotch with a pained look on their faces. After a minute or two of Zoe swearing, there was silence. Opening the door was Jake with his back facing the group, "Are you ready to meet little Sakura and Austin?" Jake asked presenting the pair to the group (Sakura is the idea of Sakura Lisel and Austin is for the person helping me with the armor ideas so I thought why not add his name in).

"They are so cute," Amy gushed along with the females.

"You already named them?" Ed questioned. "Yeah, she thought of Austin while I thought of Sakura," Jake told him.

"What's their full names?" Zander asked.

"Sakura Drake Taylor and Austin Drake Taylor," he announced. "What about your magical names?" Rod asked.

"That'll be up to them to decide," Jake answered.

"Alpha Gang lets go find some proper baby items," Dr. Z called out causing said gang to rush out the building.

"Now where will you put the baby room?" Amy asked making them pause. "My room in the lab since I've been sleeping with Jake," Zoe answered, "Yeah I can just shrink the stuff so we can paint the room," Jake said.

"I have some extra paint if you want it," Dr. Drake offered. "Thank you, Dr. Drake," Jake told him, "We're past that just call me Richard," Richard told him, "And call me Emma," the mother of Zoe said getting a nod.

Returning to the lab the rest of the boys got to work preparing the room while girls kept the baby's busy, "Zoe did you know Sakura's eyes sparkle in the light?" Amy asked the new mother. "Really?" the pink haired girl asked looking at her daughter and seeing that it did sparkle, "Guess we can nickname her sparkles," Zoe said. After an hour the Alpha Gang returned where Rod, Ed, and Zander went to help the guys while Ursula and Laura continued to gush over the babies. "Who's going to take first watch when the babies start to cry at night?" Ursula asked.

"Thanks to the mind training I've been doing I can sleep for only four hours and feel totally fine so I'll be taking the first few turns," Jake said as he and the guys entered the room. "Are you sure?" Zoe asked, "Yeah you need the rest anyways," Jake waved, "All I need to know is how to make the bottles of milk for the babies," he added getting a nod.

Hearing the doorbell ring Max went to go answer it, "Hello there I see that the babies are fine?" Ozpin said as he and Glynda entered the room with another girl. "Hey there Keiko and yeah the babies are doing fine," Jake waved to the other girl before answering the silver haired man. "Can we see the babies?" the brown haired girl asked, "Yeah go ahead," Jake told her.

Walking to the backyard Jake asked, "What else did you talk about when I left in a rush?"

"Nothing much besides how to get the other Horcruxes. We also destroyed the dairy as well," Ozpin told him. "Good we still need the Locket of Slytherin and Ravenclaw's Diadem but with so many rooms in Hogwarts that's going to be difficult along with the location of the locket is in the Black manor," Jake said. "Let's forget about it for now," Ozpin said placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "For now enjoy the life you've been given," he said turning to the living room where the main dinosaurs were playing with the babies; smiling at the scene Jake nodded as they both walked in. however as they entered the room Lily and James's ghost showed up, "They're precious," Lily said getting a look at the babies.

"That they are," James said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Reminds me of when Harry was born." Lily nodded while still looking at the smiling family, "It's time to return to Heaven you two," a figure told them. "Thank you for letting us see this," the father of Harry said turning to the figure. "It is nothing," he/she waved, "Take care Jake," the parents said causing said teen to turn around to see a faint outline of his birth parents and the third figure. Feeling something tug on his ring wand, he looked down to see Austin nibble at it.

"Hi there," Rod waved to Keiko seeing as she was in the kitchen. "Hi," she responded getting a small blush. "That reminds me is Keiko going to go with me to Hogwarts?" Jake asked, "Yeah for as long as the exchange program is up we'll have to send a student to Hogwarts," Glynda explained.

As the unexpected party started to twiddle down the new parents returned to their room placing the babies in the new crib. "Are you sure you're fine with taking the first few shifts when the babies wake up?" Zoe asked. "Yeah I'm fine now get some sleep," Jake said kissing her on the lips.

And soon enough at midnight, Sakura started to cry causing Jake to get out of bed, "There, there daddies got you," whispered rubbing her back. Walking into the kitchen, he warmed up a bottle of milk then gave it to her.

The next morning Zoe came to the sight of Jake on the rocking chair with Sakura in his lap both of them asleep. Smiling she got up and shook him awake, "Morning dear," she said seeing him start to wake, "Morning," Jake replied. "I see Sakura tire you out," she commented, "She wouldn't sleep until 1 in the morning," he told her as she picked up Austin.

"Common let's go see who's up," Zoe said as the couple walked to the kitchen where most of the gang were already there. "Did they wake you up?" Amy asked, "Nah only Sakura woke up crying which I was able to handle," Jake answered. "When is your Hogwarts letter coming?" Rex asked. "Ozpin said he'll come get Keiko and me when they come," Jake answered as he was trying to get Austin to eat. Thinking of an idea he charmed the spoon to fly like a plane catching his attention then aiming it just right the spoon landed in the baby's open mouth, "Yes nailed it," he cheered getting everyone to eye roll.

"Did you already think of godparents for either of them?" Max asked. "Not yet," Zoe answered feeding Sakura, "It is a big decision so we want to make sure," Jake added getting nods.

Setting down the babies they smiled when the baby dinosaurs started to play with them. "Common Jake, we still need to design the room," Rex called out getting his attention, "What about Ed and Zander?" Jake asked. "They have work today," Max answered, "And Rod and Laura have homeschooling to do from Helga," he added. "What's the design going to be?" Amy asked. 

"What else after the adventures we've had," Max hinted. "Dinosaurs," she answered her own question.

While the guys started to paint the design the babies took their nap.

The next day Ozpin came by with Keiko, "Our letters came by I take it?" Jake asked as the silver haired man flashed the two letters. "I'll be back," he said kissing Zoe on the lips turning to Sakura and Austin he said, "Be good for your mother." Creating a Crystal Mirror all there stepped through entering the alley, "So what's on my list this time?" Jake asked taking the letter.

Looking at the second year list it read:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Damn we got a fiction writer for a defense teacher," Jake swore. "I see you just found out that we got Lockhart as a professor," Andrei voiced; turning to the source they saw him standing with a short haired female, "Yeah I did the same when I found out as well," Catherine said announcing her presence walking up to the group along with a pink haired female. "Nice to see you guys again," Jake said bro fisting with Andrei and hugging Catherine.

"You never know it could just be someone who's a fan of the book," Ozpin offered. "Maybe, maybe no we'll see when we get to Hogwarts," Andrei said.

"So they'll go with you to Hogwarts?" Jake asked looking at the girls next to them. "Yeah this is Anna Kuznetsov," Andrei introduced, "And this is Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko)," Catherine told the group. "Keiko Ayano is the girl next to me," Jake said patting her on the head.

"So are we going to get their books first then get ours?" Catherine asked.

"And can we share Lockhart's books," Jake added.

"I'll handle getting their things," Ozpin said gathering the first year's foreign students, "You three get the books then we can meet up at the ice cream shop," he said to the second year students.

"And we can't share the books since were in different houses," Andrei answered Jake's question.

"If he tries to touch me I'm going to punch him," Jake swore getting a chuckle from Andrei and a giggle from Catherine.

Walking to the bookstore they passed a crowd of people flocking to a window. "Wonder what's that's going on about?" the Russian wizard asked as the three walked passed the group, "It's probably a new broom on sale," Jake guessed. 

Reaching Flourish and Blotts they were surprised at the crowd trying to get in when they saw the banner hanging across the window, 'GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.' "Great the day we get our books is the day the blonde bastard shows up," Jake growled. "Common the sooner we get our books is the sooner we can go get some ice cream," Catherine said taking Jake by the arm then dragging him through the crowd followed by the Russian. Making their way through the crowd, the group was able their first book when they heard, "By golly is that Harry Potter I see," making everyone turn to the group; however, as Lockhart grabbed Jake by the arm he found himself on the wooden floor. "I don't like anyone suddenly grabbing me," the Japanese/British teenager told him.

"Of course my boy," the blonde fool said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have an announcement to make," he said making the room go quiet, "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again and make Jake mentally throw up. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake, "That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

As his group was given the books they left the store when they ran into a familiar red head, "It must be nice to be given things for free isn't it Potter," Ron sneered.

"It's not my fault I'm famous," Jake replied.

"Ron why is Harry Potter wearing a badger shirt when he should be wearing a lion shirt?" the female next to Ron asked. "Your brother didn't tell you?" Jake asked the girl, "I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"WHAT," she screeched, "Harry Potter should be in Gryffindor."

"The names Jake Taylor," he corrected the female as he walked away. Making it to the ice cream shop they entered to see Ozpin chatting with the girls, "How was the shopping?" he asked seeing the group making the girls turn their way. "It was fine but it turns out I was right we are getting Lockhart for the new DADA professor," Jake told him, "The only thing he's going to talk about is his books," Andrei added getting nods from the other two.

"We have the things we need so let's go home," Ozpin said seeing as Jake was about to start throwing spells. But as they exited the building there was screams and looking to their right they saw wizards dressed in black robes, "Aurors go for the kill," Amelia ordered coming to the scene with Susan and Hannah, "Don't kill them they could be redeemed," Dumbledore argued coming from behind them with a few people.

"When they start throwing the AK they're pasted redemption," Amelia argued back. "Jake, Andrei, Catherine go and either kill or knock them out," they heard and turning to the voice they saw Ozpin with a shield as the second years rushed towards the DE. "Let your wings shine an everlasting light, Hikari no Tenshi," Jake called out letting the sword release a bright light; moreover, after it dulled down they all saw Jake in a different outfit as he slashed the nearest DE. "Jake there's more DE coming in from behind them," Catherine called out knocking out a DE; nodding Jake sealed his sword then climbed the nearest wall to the roof where he equipped the mini–guns then morphed them to a Crossbow and let loose hitting most of the DE.

Seeing that most of them either died or were knocked out the surviving DE, which was only 10 as there was originally 30, got the fuck out of there before they joined their allies. Seeing the rest turn tail and run the Aurors went oo do clean up duty, "You didn't have to kill them, Harry, they could have been redeemed," Dumbledore said with a disappointed grandfather look. "And how many people would they have killed before they realized that," Jake told him.

"If that is all then we'll be on our way," Ozpin said as Anna and Alita returned to their respective partners. Teleporting the group of Keiko, Ozpin, and Jake landed in the backyard of the D–Lab. "What took you so long?" Zoe asked when she saw them enter, seeing his dad, Austin start to clap trying to get his attention. Smiling he picked the baby up, Keiko and Ozpin left after Jake entered the building, "Trouble follows me every time I'm in England seeing as there was another DE attack," he explained.

"I'm going to be glad when you finish Hogwarts," Zoe said sighing at the info given to her. Sensing distress from her mother Sakura patted her arm causing the pink haired girl to smile, "Thank you Sakura."

After three days it was time for Jake to return for another year of Hogwarts. "Don't worry I'll leave a strengthen clone to help you," Jake told her, "I'm not going to let you take care of them all by yourself." Scoffing Max told him, "Uh did you forget about us."

"And the babies are my children so a want to watch them grow anyway I can," Jake told him, "The clone is instructed to make a clone at the end of the month so that I can also get the memories," Jake said getting a nod.

"Have a safe trip," Amy told her future brother in law.

Saying their goodbyes, he took Keiko by the hand then used the Corridor of Darkness to the train station. Boarding the train Jake found Catherine and Andrei along with their fellow country mates, bro fisting Andrei then hugging Catherine he ruffled the heads of Anna and Alita, "Ready for another Hogwarts adventure?" Andrei asked. "If I get dragged into an adventure like last time I'm going to start blasting holes all over the castle," Jake said. 

"That and he would rather live to see his children grow," Keiko added. "Really?! Congrats," Catherine said while Andrei gave him a pat on the back. "What are the names?" Andrei asked, "Sakura and Austin," Jake said with a smile.

Once they got what they wanted from the trolley woman they continued to talk about what they did over the break when Catherine asked the first years, "What houses do you think you're going to be in?" Thinking about it Anna went first, "I'll probably going to be in Ravenclaw since I like to read a lot," smiling Catherine said, "If you are then you'll be bunking in with me."

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor," Keiko announced, "Then I'll watch over you in Jake's absence," Andrei told her getting a smile. "And because of my caring nature I'll be placed in Hufflepuff," Alita said last, "If you need help just ask me," Jake told her.

"At least Tonks isn't here to bug you anymore," Catherine commented getting Jake to grin.

"We are nearing the end please be dressed," they heard over the speakers and the boys got up and walked out the door without even a word. While waiting outside they heard, "They're insane for letting you come back after what you did in the alley," they heard; not even turning his head to the source Jake said, "The DE were sending out the AK's so we were just protecting the people."

"You didn't have to kill them," Hermione argued. "They've been killing people since the first war I was just dishing out some payback," Jake responded.

Before the bushy haired girl could say anything else the door slid open, "It's your turn," Catherine told them. After they changed, the girls entered and within a few minutes, they felt the train stop, "Ok just follow the giant and he'll take you to Hogwarts," Andrei instructed pointing to Hagrid. "Why can't we go with you in the carriages?" Anna asked, "It's tradition for the first years to go by boat," Catherine answered.

Nodding the three girls followed the rest of the students while the group walked towards the carriages, "Do you guys see the horses pulling the carriages?" Jake asked pointing to the horses.

"So you see them as well," Cedric said. "Yeah what are they?" Andrei asked, "They're called Thestral and can only be seen by those who've seen death," the older Hufflepuff explained.

"They alley," Catherine realized, "Yeah seeing Jake kill off the DE is one of the reason. But when was the first time you've seen death?" Cedric asked the Japanese raised wizard.

"I was on a trip in the desert when we encountered bandits and the leader mentioned about after they kill off the guys they were going to rape the girls. And one of the girls was my girlfriend so I snapped and started to butcher them and by the end, only 15 of the 39 were slain by my hands," Jake explained (PM: Adventures through Time Ch 7).

"So you killed to protect them," Cedric said with an understanding nod. "How are you not freaking out?" Jake asked, "My parents grew up during the first wizarding war and a few of them told me stories about it," the Hufflepuff explained as they reached the castle.

Entering the Great Hall, Andrei and Catherine split from the group to sit at their house table while the two puffs went to sit at their table. While waiting for the first years Jake sent a nod towards Severus who returned the nod; feeling a nudge from Cedric he turned to the door as it opened revealing the first years with McGonagall in the for front.

"Like the year before we are hosting foreign students so I present Anna Kuznetsov of Russia, Aelita Schaeffer from France and Keiko Ayano from Japan," Dumbledore announced. "And I wish for them to go first," he said turning to the head of the lions. McGonagall, taking this as her signal to being, announced, "Ayano, Keiko," walking up the brown haired girl walked up and placed the hat on her head; when a few minutes pass it yelled, "Gryffindor."

"Kuznetsov, Anna," McGonagall broadcasted causing the girl to step forward and have the hat be placed on her head, which after a few minutes, yelled, "Ravenclaw," and as she was walking to her house McGonagall yelled, "Schaeffer, Aelita." Walking forward to sitting and be sorted the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff."

With the foreign students sorted it's time for the rest of the first years to be sorted," McGonagall proclaimed. As the rest of the students walked forward to be, sorted Jake once again felt his mind shields being probed, " _Time for another Dumbledore beating_ ," Jake thought letting the old fool in.

 **Jake's mindscape**

"Where are all the boy's memories," Dumbledore muttered to himself, "The sooner I find his weakness the sooner I can use it to my advantage."

"You're not getting my memories at all old man," Jake voiced from behind the old fool.

"Yea I am and you are going to tell me where you hid them," Dumbles raged throwing a spell. Dodging Jake asked, "Why so intent on controlling me? I already told you that the soul spirit in my scar is gone and I'm already searching for the other Horcruxes and already have three destroyed," he added. "I'm not going to let you outshine me," Dumbledore roared firing more spells.

"So you're going to use me to increase your fame huh," Jake guessed. "Yes no one will be greater than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the man yelled. "Ever heard of the phrase 'the current generation will always out do the old'?" Jake asked before blasting the fool out of his mind.

In the real world, the room was surprised when Dumbledore went flying out of his chair landing on the wall. Glancing at Jake Severus knew the old man entered the boy's mind and Jake gave him a beating. Returning to their dorms, Hannah asked, "Does anyone know why the headmaster was sent flying?" receiving shakes everyone sighed going to bed. 

**I'm going to stop here so I can start Mystic Digisoul: Chamber of Secrets. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and see you, people, later.  
**


	7. Opening of the Chamber

**Yo, I'm here with another chapter and news that Crusherboy93 may or may not take Dark Angel, my first fanfic so with that said let's start.**

Waking up Jake went to check on Aelita, "Morning Jake have a good sleep?" the pike haired first year asked seeing Jake walk out of his room. "Yeah I was going to check on you," he answered, "And your sleep?" he asked. "Mine was good thanks for asking," the French girl answered.

"Common I'll lead you to the Great Hall," Jake said motioning for Aelita to follow. Exiting their house tower they made their way to the GH to eat breakfast, "Morning Jake Aelita how are you?" Andrei voiced when he saw them from the lion table. "We're doing fine nothing bad happened last night how about your night," he asked.

"Ravenclaw was alright," Catherine answered. "Wish it was the same for Gryffindor," Andrei sighed, "What happened?" Jake asked concerned. "When we got back to the lion tower they tried to grab Keiko when I stopped them. After demanding why they wanted her Lavender said that they wanted to talk about you and when I asked if she doesn't want to answer Hermione said they were going to force it out of her no matter what," Andrei explained. Before Andrei could say anything the room, besides the 5 foreign students, started to choke, "So they thought because Keiko wasn't from England they could force answers from her," Jake growled making the lion's pail remembering what he did to Draco, "Chill big brother," Keiko told him, "I know how to defend myself," she commented summoning her daggers.

"You know how to use those?" Cedric questioned. "I'm halfway to being a master of the daggers and I thank that to Jake here," Keiko answered, 'Those daggers are almost the same size to my tantos so why not teach her a few things," Jake shrugged summoning his tantos. "And you also taught me a few things as well," the brown haired girl grinned scaring people that Jake was already teaching people, "You are family so why not," Jake said.

After breakfast, the three guided their first years to their first class, "Swift let's rock," Jake called out summoning his first dinosaur scaring some of the people watching. "Even if I know she can defend herself I need another set of eyes protecting her so Swift I need you to watch over Keiko and the others," Jake ordered getting a nod then the dinosaur walked next to Keiko. "Thanks, big bro," Keiko said hugging him before heading to class.

"What's your first class today?" Catherine asked, "Herb with the lions," Jake answered as the boys waved Catherine goodbye. Meeting with the rest of their house, they saw Sprout with a frown; as the puffs wondered what made their head of house to frown they got their answer when Lockhart was shown behind her, "Greenhouse 3 everyone," she announced.

Heading to intended greenhouse, Jake felt something on his shoulder so reacting to his instinct he took the hand and threw it over his shoulder making everyone turn to him and Lockhart on the floor, "Didn't I tell you at the bookstore that I don't like to be suddenly grabbed," Jake told him ignoring the glares of all the females. Seeing the glares Jake snorted, "Please if you want to scare me try and do better. My mom could glare better than you girls."

"Since you've injured a professor I'll have to take 5 points away from Hufflepuff. And yes Lily could send a glare that can make professor Snape shiver," Sprout said but Jake could see a small grin. Entering the room they could see tables lined up with plants, "Can anyone tell me what these are?" Sprout asked gesturing to the plants; answering before Hermione Jake said, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. The plant can be used to turn people back to their original state," he explained all while ignoring the glare from Hermione.

"Impressive 10 points to Hufflepuff," Sprout said getting a smile. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

"Their cries can be fatal to anyone who hears it," Jake answered, "It's also a good way to stop someone as well," Jake commented. "Another 10 points and from experience I take it," Sprout commented. "Yeah after all one of my professor's once said 'Anything can be a weapon you just have to find out how'," Jake said in a sage-like tone.

"Now the Mandrakes here are only babies but their cry can knock you out for several hours," Sprout said gesturing back to tables, "I want for to a tray and the goal is to place them in the bigger pots." Pairing up they found that only free spots are with Hermione and Ron; going over to their table the two paled at seeing Jake but calmed down when he put on his earmuffs and went to work.

When the bell rang everyone was covered in dirt and sweat heading to their next class, this time with the Snakes, they had to turn a beetle into a button and since he got it done first Jake went on to help, well try to help in the case of the Snakes, the class earning Hufflepuff 20 points. "I'm so going to the lake after I finish my second half of class today," Jake said sitting down at the puff's table, "Tired out already?" Cedric asked getting a nod.

"Tell us when you're going so we can come with," Andrei told him getting a thumb up. "What's your next class?" Anna asked; looking at his sheet Jake let out a groan, "Giving you a heads up now if we don't win the house cup then it's going to be because of me throwing Lockhart on the floor every couple of times a week," Jake warned receiving glares and chuckles. "Yeah we heard of that," Keiko said, "Sprout also said that the glares the girls sent to Jake pales to his mother since her glares can make professor Snape shiver," she added not knowing that the potion master was passing as she said that.

"Yes I still shiver when I remember that glare," he said shocking the group. "Did you just get here?" Jake asked getting a nod.

"But you never told us who's it with," Hannah said, "It's with the lions again," Jake answered.

Seeing as they had class in an hour Andrei and Jake went out to the courtyard to enjoy the breeze. "Jake you got a stalker closing in," Andrei commented looking up from his book; getting up Jake recognized the kid from the sorting last night only because he was in the front of the group trying to get a good look at him, "What do you want?" Jake asked. "I was wondering if I could get a picture with you to let everyone know that I've met you," the kid answered. "Sorry I don't do pictures," Jake answered, "Did someone say pictures," an already annoying voice called out making Jake want to slap himself as Lockhart showed up. Before Lockhart could get any closer to Jake he took Andrei by the arm and both of them shattered into glass.

Remerging in the hallway near the DADA class, the pair walked in opting to sit in the back away from Lockhart. As the rest of the class started to walk in all the girls sat in the front, bursting through the door to his office Lockhart grabbed Susan's book of Travels with Trolls, "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

At his words, some of the guys let out a weak chuckle while the girls sighed with a blush when the blonde fool smiled. "Since all of you have bought my books I'm going to start with a small quiz," he said passing out the paper.

Once he got his quiz Jake scanned the question and wanted to both face fault and slap himself for the questions were:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Shit Brown

Is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? To grow real hair and to get rid of his wig.

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Discovering how to tie his shoes.

Already tired of this so called quiz Jake just put the most randomness thing for the three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? To be raped by a BDSM mistress.

Placing his pen down, since he won't use the brush, he flipped the page over. Collecting the papers Jake let out a small grin when he saw Lockhart see his answers, "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

Snorting Jake had to snort twice when he saw Hermione blush at Lockhart's praise. " _I guess someone already experience her first orgasm_ ," Tremor chuckled only to get smack in the face by Annalee mentally sending his thanks, Jake turned back to Lockhart. " _Why do I have a bad feeling about this_?" Jake thought as Lockhart gets behind his desk to reveal a cage that was covered; the students jumped when they saw it rattle.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm," hearing these words Jake surged magic to his ring.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them," as the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically, "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"They aren't dangerous are they?" he asked.

"Don't be too sure, they are rather tricky," Lockhart answered. Removing the cover they all saw 8-inch electric blue pixies making funny faces at each of them. Then doing something that made Jake question his sanity, Lockhart opened the cage releasing the little creatures as they shot out causing destruction.

A few immediately shot towards the window escaping while the rest tore open books and started to rip the papers and others grabbed the ink canisters and threw them at the students. Turning towards Lockhart Jake wanted to bash him in the head for the only thing he did was take one of his surviving portraits and dash back to his office. "I'm ending this," Jake muttered charging up his magic, "Binding Chain." Calling out the spell all the pixies in the room froze as chains started to appear.

Poking his head out the door Lockhart announced, "Class dismissed."

Rushing out the door Jake went back to his returned to his dorm to grab his things for his day by the lake. "You want to come with us?" he asked Aelita who nodded. After waiting for her to grab her things he went through the memories of the clones with the main topic being the growth rate Sakura and Austin had been going through. Seeing her walk down the stairs they met up with the others, with Swift staring at the cat. "Where are you six going?" Flitwick asked seeing them walk out the front door, "Since our classes are done we thought we would enjoy the rest of the day by the lake," Andrei answered as Jake slapped Swift diverting her attention away from the cat.

"Alright just be back before curfew," the half-goblin told them before leaving. While the group went out one of the students got curious when she entered the seventh floor opening the door to see a room full of random items; however, when she walked through the hallways she knocked against one of the piles then stepping forward falling on the floor a tiara fell on her head and after a few minutes of laying still she got up looked around then walked away but when she opened her eyes her blue eyes were replaced with a deadly green.

"Man this is fun," Jake said in his silver swimming trunks, "Why didn't we do this last semester?" he asked. "We had to save the Philosopher Stone," Catherine reminded him.

"Common let's head back we don't want to be caught," Andrei announced. Getting out of the water the girls just put their clothes over their swimsuits while the guys just put on their robes not bothering to tie them. Entering the castle the girls quickly blushed at the bodies of the guys, quickly seeing the blushes Jake tied his robes not wanting any more fangirls making Andrei laugh. 

As October came around the medic witch at the school was making extra Pepper-Up potions since the students were starting to get colds. And Severus and his top brewers, Jake included, helped make said potions along with a few others. After getting permission from Sprout, Jake got the rest of their group to chill in front of his and Aelita's dorm room, "Man I'm jealous you guys get your own common room, "Andrei said as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"But what about when either one of you uses the bathroom?" Anna asked. "We don't have to bother because the door seals itself shut if one of use uses said bathroom," Aelita explained.

"Did you hear about what happened on the pitch?" Andrei asked. After getting the negative response the Russian explained, "Both lions and snakes got into a huge fight about who's turn it was to use it which got bigger when a few of the first years got into it. "Was Keiko alright?" Jake asked since Swift was in her form when he felt the breeze get colder. "Nah I was in the library studying," she waved.

It was after dinner when shit started to hit the fan for when everyone was returning to house towers when the students saw a frozen cat and a puddle of water ahead of it. Moving the sea of students aside the adults found what stopped them, "WHO KILLED MY CAT!?" Flinch roared looking at each student. 

"It wasn't killed it's only petrified," Dumbledore informed the huffing man. Turning to the professors he said, "Now would be a better time to bring the students back to their dorms." Nodding the heads of each house went to guide their students back towards their house.

"Anyone know what can petrify a cat?" Andrei questioned on his spot in the courtyard. "You mean besides a creature doing this then no clue," Jake said, "What about spells?" Anna questioned. "If there was any they would have been lost," Catherine commented. "Is there any clues?" Aelita asked.

"Nope everyone checked out Hogwarts a history to look but no one has found anything," Keiko said. "Some people are asking about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets," Jake informed his group. "So they already have a guess," Anna said, "Yeah from what I overheard from other people is that the founder of Slytherin before he left Hogwarts left something in the chamber for what I don't know," Keiko commented.

"Hermione," they guessed getting Keiko to nod.

And to no one's surprise, Hermione asked about the chambers during History class but the ghost ignored it in favor of talking more about the goblin war. "If Slytherin did leave a creature it way be dead after all these years," Catherine said getting nods.

Turning the corner they saw the words 'The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened," from the previous night. Looking to the right they saw a trail leading to the girls restroom looking up Andrei got the others attention. Soon Jake and Catherine also looked up to see a trail of spiders leaving the castle, "What could make spiders leave like this?" the French female asked towards her companions. "Who knows let's just head back to our dorms," Jake said getting nods.

During the week Lockhart hasn't brought up any more creatures after the pixie incident and forced Jake to take part whenever he reenacts scenes from his books making the teenager want to punch the so called man. As everyone left to go watch the game Jake just laid on his bed going through his memories from the clone he let out a smirk when Max was barfed on by Austin, " _Are you not curious about the chamber_?" Dharaks questioned. "Why I'm going to get dragged into it so why not wait," Jake commented. "Hang on everyone I'm going to use this time to train with everyone," he told them after setting up a warning system in case anyone comes back or enters the common room.

Then after a week of training in his mind, Jake felt his warning system come to life. Exiting his mind Jake enter the common room to see the others had returned. As the new week entered that breakfast Dumbledore announced, "As of late Saturday night Colin Creevey has been found petrified." As the room erupted into whispers Jake muttered to himself, "So it strikes again."

Once he told Sprout that he would be returning to Japan for Christmas he went off towards his next class which was potions. While working on his potion Jake heard the familiar sound of sizzling; turning he saw Ron ready to throw a firecracker. When Ron was going to release it, Jake yelled, "Water Shot," turning at the yell Severus said a soggy firecracker and turning to Jake he saw him pointing to Ron as he was about to open the door, "Where are you going, Mr. Weasley?" the potion master asked getting the red head to squeal, "Ten points to Hufflepuff for saving everyone."

"Binding Chain," Severus heard Jake say and turning, with Ron in his grip, he saw a chained up Hermione, "Saw her exit your personal potions lab, sir," Jake explained. Eyes narrowing Severus said, "Everyone besides Jake, Ms. Ganger, and Mr. Weasley leave NOW," he roared near the end causing everyone to dash out the door. "Jake I wish for you to accompany me to the headmaster's office," Severus told the teenager, "Of course professor Snape," Jake said. "I want to see how Dumbledore deal with this," he added and after chaining up Ron they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Can I help you, Severus," the old fool asked surprised to see Hermione and Ron chained up and Jake in his office. "Can you call McGonagall and Sprout here," Severus asked and within minutes the mentioned witches entered the office. "Why are two of my lions tied up?" McGonagall questioned. Taking his cue Jake explained what happened in the double potions class, "What do you think caused them to act like this?" McGonagall asked after a few minutes of absorbing the info given. "I think Ron was the one to make a distraction while Hermione went to look for whatever they were looking," Jake told them, "With Hermione's grades in class if she was caught all she would get is a stern talking to but add Ron's firecracker, if that landed in a potion it would have caused probably everyone in the room to be in the medical wing but I don't even what to think of the death it could have caused," he added removing the binds.

"And why would they do that?" Sprout asked. "The only way that can be answered is by those two themselves," Severus said turning to the paling duo with Ron started to go red

Before either of them could answer the phoenix that was on its perch flew and landed on Jake's shoulder, "Hello there," Jake said petting the bird.

Using this chance Ron, blinded by his anger at Jake, attacked him, "Confringo," he yelled after pulling out his wand. Dodging Jake moved as the spell passed bay hitting the bookshelf, "Just stand still ya bloody bastard," Ron yelled firing a few of the same spell. As Jake dodged each spell he moved closer and right when he was in front of Ron Jake yelled, "Magic sealing technique," slamming his right hand to Ron's heart. Stumbling back they could all see Ron's face go pale, "What did you do to me?" he yelled.

"I sealed your magic," Jake said causing everyone, including the portraits, to go pale, "This is normally used on prisoners to stop them from using their magic but this is also another way to use it," he added. "Now tell us why were you going into my personal lab?" Severus asked turning to Hermione. The glare from the potion master made her crumble, "We were going to use it to get into the Slytherin house to find out who the heir of Slytherin is and make his stop attacking the muggle students," she explained.

"Why would you think it would be in the Slytherin house?" Jake asked, "Slytherin lived thousands of years ago so anyone could be a decedent." Turning to Dumbledore McGonagall asked, "What should we do with them, Albus?" sighing the headmaster announced, "I'll be docking 50 points each and they'll be serving detention for the rest of their second year with Severus," the news made the two lions pale. "I also wish to give Jake another 10 points for stopping these two from nearly sending the entire room to the hospital," Severus added.

Seeing this as his cue to leave Jake did just that going to bed. The next morning the diamond scale for Gryffindor looked like it was about it rock bottom and turning to the lion's table Jake saw everyone glare at the shrinking duo. Entering the common room he saw a group of people surrounding the notice board, "What's going on?" he asked Cedric. "There's going to be a duel club and today's the first meeting," the older year answered.

Sighing Jake sat down next to Cedric, "I hope to every god I know and occasionally prey to that it's either professor Snape or Flitwick or both and not Lockhart," Jake muttered.

"I agree," Aelita said sitting across from the guys, "Just talked to the others and they're going to go so are you?" she asked. "Might as well this could be a good chance to punch Lockhart in the face," Jake said getting up along with Aelita.

Meeting up with the others they entered the GH to see Lockhart with Snape behind him. "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart said calling people over. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works," he added. "So he's going to use this as a way to sell more of his works," Andrei said to the others.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" By the look on Snape's face, they can all see him wanting to cast at the idiot. "Hey, Andrei want to bet how long it will take for professor Snape to wipe the stage with his wig he calls hair?" Jake purposely said out loud. "Twenty Gallons for five minutes tops," Andrei put forth, "Gentlemen please it's going to take him one minute tops and I'm betting 30 Gallons," Catherine said putting her input in.

From the small grin on Severus' face he knew what they were doing, "Well let's show them how great you are Lockhart," he said with a full blown grin scaring Lockhart. "Of course," Lockhart said with a noticeable stutter, "Jake can you start us off please," Severus said towards Jake. Nodding the Japanese raised teen stepped between the duelers, "When I say duel fire off your spells got it?" he said and after the nods, Jake yelled, "DUEL."

When the word was yelled Severus fired off the first spell, "Expelliarmus," sending Lockhart's wand to his outstretched hand and the fool on his ass. Grinning Catherine yelled, "You two owe my 30 Gallons," nodding they each gave her the amounted money. Getting back up, "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ." Lockhart said but trailed off when he saw the murderous look the potion master sent. With haste, the fool then said, "Now pair up and practice the spell."

"But before we do that," Severus interrupted, "Why don't we see a duel between the boy who lived, Harry Potter, and the great Gilderoy Lockhart," and as soon as the words were spoken the entire room cheered. Grinning Jake said, "I'm game," placing his ring wand on his pointer finger and summoned his mana orbs then added, "Because I'm sure the great Gilderoy Lockhart would be honored to face me."

Getting more nervous by the second Lockhart said through his stuttering teeth, "Of course I would." As the cheers dulled down they two stepped onto the stage Severus announced, "Like before when I duel fire off your first spell agreed," he said getting nods, "Now DUEL!" With the words, spoken Lockhart went first, "Expelliarmus."

Dodging Jake said, "Is that the only spell you know because I'm sure someone like yourself would have known more spells," he taunts firing out a mid-strength blast making him stumble. As the duel let on everyone was confused as to why Lockhart didn't fire off a different spell, "Common Lockhart you're becoming a one trick pony," Jake told his so-called opponent. After dodging a few more blasts Jake decided to end it, "You know I'm getting bored. Time to up the notched on my mana orb," these words shocked Severus, "You mean you can control how much power it can fire?" he asked.

"Yup I can give it enough power to knock you to dream land or have enough power to destroy an entire building," Jake said, "And now nighty night Lockhart." With those words said Lockhart was sent flying to dream land.

With Lockhart unconscious, Severus dismissed the crowd. Before the group separated, "You going to spend Christmas here or at home?" Jake asked, "We're going home," Andrei said, "We need time away from that idiot," he added getting nods. Splitting they each returned to their dorms to get a good night sleep.

 **I'm going to end it here and while I'm going to work on the new Mystic Digisoul story I'm also going to try my shot at the reading a fanfiction fanfiction so wish me luck see ya later.  
**


	8. Personal hell and meeting an old firend

**Yo, I'm back with the next chapter of Prehistoric Magic Philosopher stone, I really need to change the title since I'm doing the first two books. If you haven't noticed already I'm doing the reading of Prehistoric Magic so I'm going to be adding that to my list of fanfiction to do and now on with the story.  
**

"You ready to go back?" Catherine asked everyone. "Of course Jake's ready to go back he can't wait to see his girlfriend and children," Keiko said for the guy. "Yeah the sooner the better," Jake added.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer because I can see London station," Anna said right as they pulled into the station. But as they walked off the train they were confronted by two familiar but annoying faces, "Harry last chance come willingly or we shot," Sirius warned.

"If you try I will fire before you can even utter a spell," Jake said summoning two mana orbs. While this was happening the others pulled out their own wands. "I've told you time and time again stop bothering Jake Taylor," Amelia said walking up to them. "And I've told you time and time again this is between me and Harry," Sirius told the woman before turning to Jake, "So what would it be?" Remus questioned.

Jake's answer was to summon his two tantos, "So we will have to use force," Sirius said but before they could do anything they were frozen in place and out of the crowd came Glynda in her normal outfit. "Thanks for the help headmistress," Jake thanked. "No problem I came to take you to the bank to talk about a few things," she said, "Is Ozpin at the bank?" the teenager asked getting a nod.

"Keiko will be coming with us as well," the blonde haired informed getting a nod. Turning to his friends Jake waved them bye then walked with Glynda ignoring Sirius and Remus.

At the bank, the three passed by the bowing guards in which they returned the bow seeing them walk up the teller signaled to one of the runners to bring them to the bank manager's office. "Hello again my friend," Jake said after entering the room, "Hello to you Jake," Ragnok said in return. "What seems to be the problem?" Jake asked, "We told Mr. Black about the Horcrux in his house and the only way he's going to give it to us if you say with him and Mr. Lupin for the school break," Ragnok explained.

Taking a few deep breaths Jake asked, "It's only for this school break and this school break only?" The goblin nodded, "They swore on their magic." Turning to Ozpin the teenager asked, "Did you tell Zoe?" Nodding the headmaster said, "Yes I did and she said 'Do whatever you have to do to beat the old fool' then added if anything happens to you she'll have all the meat eating dinosaurs on me."

"Like she said the sooner we get the items the sooner Voldemort will be a distant memory," Jake said giving his answer. Nodding Ragnok signaled for one of the goblins to call for the pair and a half hour later the two arrive with Tonks in tow, "Remember Black only for the school break," Ozpin warned. "By the school breaks end Harry will be willingly wanting to stay in his true family," Sirius sneered. Taking Jake by the arm Remus gave Ragnok the locket and after the elder goblin scanned it to confirm it was the real deal he gave them the go ahead.

"And here we are your true home," Tonks said as the two buildings moved aside to reveal another house. "This is the Black Manor and over the past week, since Ragnok gave us the heads up about the Horcrux, we've been cleaning it for your arrival and permanent stay," Sirius explained. "It'll take more than just a week for me to see this place as my home," Jake said forcibly taking his arm out of the older Black's hand. Ignoring the comment Tonks took his stuff but saw that there was nothing to, "If you're wondering where my trunk is it's in the seal," Jake said pulling up his sleeve to show the seal. He then added, "Do you honestly think I'll leave my stuff in your hands."

Huffing she walked inside followed by the others; signaling for Jake to follow Sirius brought him to one of the rooms, "We designed this room to be your own so I hope you like it," opening the door Jake saw that every wall was filled to the brim with Quidditch related items from posters to brooms and the room was colored red and gold. Eye rolling Jake ignored Sirius and closed the door, already feeling the magic in the room Jake removed all spying and listening spells on the various objects in it. "Damn already here for like a couple minutes and I already feel like shit," Jake muttered to himself pulling out his wallet he pulled out a photo of him, Zoe, and the kids smiling at the picture he whispered to himself, "Remember what you're fighting for." Removing the trunk from his seal Jake got out his PSP and started to play a few of his games, after playing for an hour he put his handheld away just in time for Tonks to burst in the room, "Common Harry it's time to eat." 

Nodding Jake followed Tonks to the dining table where Sirius and Remus were already there, "We're just waiting for a few other people to come here," Sirius explained. "How many people are you inviting?" Jake asked ready for the worst. At the words, the fire place roared to life as a stream of people entered the room, "Snape–sensei you're here as well," Jake asked seeing the man surprising a few people thinking that the greasy haired man would hate him. "I'm just here to make sure that the mutt doesn't go overboard," Severus answered getting a nod. "Oh you must be Harry," a red haired woman said as she was about to give him a hug but Jake backed out as she was going to wrap her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked seeing Jake, "For this school break I'll be staying here," Jake answered.

Feeling someone staring at him he turned to the source to see the littlest Weasley blushing when he turned his attention to her. "So Jake," Severus began at the dinner table, "How is your second year starting out?" before he could answer the mother of the Weasleys asked, "Who are you talking to there is no Jake here?"

"My adopted name is Jake and that's what I wish to go by," Jake said answering her before turning to the potions master, "School is going alright Lockhart is a fool but it was fun messing with him," Jake grinned at the end getting a small smile from Severus. "The word around school is that you have a strange pet can we see it?" Fred asked.

"Sure Fred," Jake said pulling out a card, "She'll want to eat anyways. Come on out Swift," placing the card on the symbol the raptor was summoned. Placing some meat on the plate he placed it on the floor and watched her eat it, "Does she always eat like that?" Severus asked as he was the only one not turning green.

"Only when she wants to," Jake answered, "And this is only my main partner." Raising an eyebrow, the potion master said, "Oh then you have more?" Jake nodded, "Yup both meat and plant eaters."

As dinner let on Jake felt something weird like every time he would take a drink he felt something bash against his mental walls. "Excuse me but I'm going to take an early rest," Jake said after the fifth sip, walking back to his room he locked the door and started to meditate, "What's going on?" he asked seeing the others with their weapons drawn.

"It looks like someone's been trying to force love for someone else to the land," Tremor answered. "We're able to isolate it but if you drank from that cup anymore it would be all over the place," Thunderous said adding, "Annalee and Aquarius are on the Backlander guarding the real memories while the dragon is guarding the other memories. "Any idea as to what it looks like?" Jake asked. "It looks like the only female of the Weasley clan?' Dahrack answered.

Facing the cage, Jake saw many of the youngest Weasley trying to seduce him in varies ways, "Did any escape?" he asked the group. "Some did but with how big the forest is it will be somewhat hard to find them all," Black T–Rex answered. "Unload on these things then search and destroy," Jake ordered before releasing Dark Angel then summoning the wings, "I'll go see if I can spot any and I already sent a mental message to all the dinosaurs to destroy any of those things."

Seeing them nod Jake took flight heading to the cave where all of his fake memories are located; moreover, his suspicions were correct when most of them were at the cave entrance. Taking a nose dive he summoned his mini–guns and unloaded on the things there, "Harry why are you doing this?" one of the things yelled, "We're only trying to help you be free of that foreign muggle girl," another one added. Getting pissed Jake added his mana orbs finishing them off, "Annalee are any of them on the ship?" he asked, "Nope none of them are on here, they don't even know about this place," answered Annalee, "Yeah well I'm not taking any chances," Jake responded.

Leaving his mindscape, he went downstairs to see them all gathered. "You all right Jake?" Severus questioned, "Yeah there was a one-sided love bug that I need to get rid of." Looking confused Severus asked, "One sided love bug?" Jake nodded, "Yeah I don't know who but someone placed a love potion in my drink so I entered my mind and I and my security take care of it."

"You were able to detect a love potion in your mindscape?" Severus asked surprised but Ms. Weasley had a worried look on her face looking at Sirius who was also worried. "Yeah I made sure that every inch of my mind was protected," Jake explained. "If you need my help I'm always an owl away," Severus said standing up, "Before you go why not visit Tharja in Japan I'm sure she'll love to see you again," Jake said, "You two can scare the hell out of the students making them scream about two curse triggering professors there," he added handing him an envelope. Taking the item, the potion master looked at it before sending a look to Jake that said 'Give this to the headmaster?' seeing Jake's nod Severus left.

"What did you give the slime ball Harry?" Sirius asked walking up to him. "Just something to give to Tharja," Jake answered. "We really must know," Remus said, "Yeah why don't you tell us," Tonks said while using her powers to make her chest bigger. "No matter what chest size you are Tonks I won't tell you," Jake said with a straight face shocking her.

Jake ignoring the looks walked back to his room to sleep. Going down stairs the next day Jake had to blink a little when he saw Tonks in a tight tank top and booty shorts, "Hi Harry do you like what you see?" she asked when she saw him. "Not even close," Jake said walking past her as the house elf set a plate with the normal English breakfast on it. "So pup what do you want to do today?' Sirius asked as he and Remus walked towards the table, "How about some Quidditch Tonks said you never went to a game but how about flying a broom?" Remus asked. "I'm not flying on a stick," Jake said, "So if I'm going to fly I'll turn into my dragon form, use a spell, or summon Sparrow."

Frowning, the three looked at each other wondering what to do next when they heard something ringing, "Excuse me but I have to answer it," Jake said getting up and pulling out his phone. "Yeah what's up?" they heard Jake say into the device, "Yeah this is the only way we could get the locket without tripping over any of the red tape," he said, "I know but the sooner Voldemort is dead the sooner I can go back to Japan," he answered glancing at them when he said Japan. They saw him nod, "Yeah keep me posted," he said closing his phone.

"Who was that?" Tonks asked, "That was Ozpin he said that the Ragnok–sama and the goblins already purged the Locket of Slytherin so we only have one more item that is if Voldy didn't have anymore besides my scar," Jake answered. 

"Old goat beard's face is in the floo," the house elf said popping in. "Let him in," Sirius told the elf; nodding the elf popped in and after a while, Dumbledore show up, "Ah Harry didn't see you here?" he said seeing him. "We got him to stay in exchange for the goblins to purge Slytherin's Locket," Remus answered surprising Dumbledore.

"You know about the," Dumbledore began before turning to Jake, "How long?" Grinning Jake said, "Since first year, you should know already I said it to everyone in the Great Hall. We already have four down," he explained. Looking into his eyes Jake knew he was furious about the now revealed information as Jake knew that the old fool would hold that info back until it was too late.

"Well do you know anything else you want to tell me?" the old fool asked. "Not at the moment," Jake replied. "What do you need professor?" Remus asked getting back on track, "I need you four to go to this location," he said handing it to the werewolf, "There is something I need you to get."

"We'll set out as soon as possible," Tonks, answered.

Nodding the old fool left, "You heard the headmaster let's pack," Sirius said. Nodding Jake returned to his room, pulling out his phone he texted Glynda and in a few minutes, a trunk appeared opening it Jake pulled out the clothes. His battle clothes were mid tight camo pants along with a shirt with three claw scratches and a zip up jacket and along with his normal weapons he had a rifle similar to Black Widow from Overwatch.

"Where did you get the gear?" Remus asked. "Japan there's a whole division to help the field ops survive," Jake said loading the weapon. "Ok Dumbledore wants us to scout a magic surge in the forest of South Wales," Sirius said, "You sure Tonks can come with us?" the Japanese raised teenager asked pointing to a mouth gaping Tonks, "Unlike her I've already been on a few scout missions and I'm trained but I don't think Hogwarts trains them to survive in a forest."

"Dumbledore wants her along for her ability," Remus answered. Shrugging Jake stood next to the werewolf, "Take told of this," Sirius said holding a briefcase; doing as they were told all four touched it then it activated. Landing in a forest Jake scratched his head, " _Why does this look familiar_?" he thought to himself, "Let's get moving," Remus announced walking in a direction followed by the others. 30 minutes in and Tonks was already complaining, "Why can't we stop for a break my feet are killing me," she whined, "Told you she wouldn't handle this and why would we need her morphing powers when we're in the forest," Jake said.

"Don't know they're Dumbledore's orders," Sirius said sitting down for a break. "I'm not going to caught by surprise," Jake said pulling out a card, "Come and hunt Deinonychus," with the words, spoken three raptors were summoned. Turning to Jake he ordered, "I want you to scout ahead for anything suspicious," nodding the raptors went oh ahead. 

"Impressive magic there Harry," Remus said, "Thank the Japs for this bad boy and much more," Jake grinned. Once more as 30 minutes passed the raptors returned, " **Jake we found some people in black robes searching around the area we're heading to** ," Echo told him. Turning to the others Jake said, "We got ourselves a couple of Death Eaters in the area we're heading to. What should we do?" he asked. "Let's go back home," Tonks said immediately, "That's not an option," Sirius told her, "Dumbledore said he wants this item and by the looks of it the DE haven't found yet."

"Let me guess no kill," Jake said getting a nod getting a grunt.

"There are witness kill them," they heard and turning to the source they saw the DE priming the Death Curse. Moving by instinct Jake raised the rifle and fired at all, three in the chest hearing more he signaled the raptors to attack. Hearing screams Jake yelled, "Come on let's go," hearing him the three followed him all the while they dodged spell fire. However, in the mayhem Jake was separated from the group, "Damn where am I?" he muttered to himself.

Seeing a castle in the distance Jake entered and opened the door; however, as he walked to what looked like the throne room he said to himself, "Why does this seem to fucking familiar."

"That is because it is familiar," a familiar female voice answered. Eyes widening he yelled, "Arutoria is that you?" hearing giggles he turned to the throne to see her ghost. "Nice to see you again my mystic knight," she smiled bowing he said, "It's an honor to see you once more my lady," Jake said in respect. Turning serious the queen said, "Do you know why I have brought you here?"

"No I do not," Jake said, "A dark force appears in the distance and Excalibur is needed once more and the only British-born person I trust is you," the queen said. "Thank you for trusting me," Jake replied, "Now take the blade and fight for the true light and not the one the old fool is proclaiming," Arutoria said as her voice traveled into the winds. Taking the sword it vanished and on his arm was the Japanese words for Chivalry rolling up his sleeve Jake walked out to see Death Eaters all around him, "Give us what was in the room and we'll give you a swift death," one of them told the teenagers. "Not happening," at these words they all fired the killing curse but each one of them fell to their own curse for in front of Jake was a mirror.

"Harry, did you find anything?" Sirius asked when they arrived, "Nah when I got here there was nothing to find," Jake lied. Nodding they returned to the Black manor to rest while the three reported to Dumbledore.

 **And there you go while Jake had to stay in England for exchange for the locket he was reunited with the queen of Camelot and gained Excalibur. Next was Jake returning to Hogwarts but before he gets a surprise at the train station, see you later**


	9. Invading the Chamber

**I'm here with another chapter I figured the sooner I finish the sooner I can get to the other book so let's start.**

"Well hope you reconsider you staying here Harry," Sirius said when the four reached the station. "Japan is my home now and forever," Jake told him, "I still have things to protect in Japan."

"That's right," a female voice said shocking Jake. Turning to the source he was to surprise to see Zoe, "Zoe," he said, hugging her not caring about who was watching, kissing her he glowed a seriously bright light after it ended the pair parted. "So this is the famous Zoe," a French voice said.

"And you must be Catherine," the pink haired girl said greeting her, "And you're Andrei," she said turning to the Russian getting a nod.

"So you're the reason Harry is staying in Japan," an older female said. Turning to where is originated Jake recognized as the Weasley mother, "Once I get rid of you he'll have to stay here," she said but before uttering a spell her wand was cut then she felt something sharp on her neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jake said. "What happened now?" Amelia asked seeing Jake and Andrei. "She tried to fire at a muggle," Glynda said, "Why is she here this is only for Magical users only," Susan asked. "She's my girlfriend," Jake said sword ready to defend his love.

"Then she dies," someone yelled but was struck down my Andrei. "Tie him up," Amelia told one of her Aurors turning to Jake she said, "I'll handle things here why don't you get on the train."

"Zoe here," Jake said as Swift was summoned, "Take care of her." Nodding Glynda and Zoe walked away with Swift as an escort. Getting on the train they met up with the first years, "How was it like living in the Black Manor?" Anna asked. "A pain, they've been training to get me to liking the things my parents did thinking it would get me to stay here then the Weasley mother tried to shove a love potion down my throat," Jake explained.

"But there's still the thing that's turning people to stone back at Hogwarts," Aelita reminded them. "Just stay together and stay out of trouble if you can," Andrei told them getting nods.

Arriving back to the castle everyone's been buzzing about Jake having a non-magical girlfriend. This gave some hope to the girls that they can get Jake to leave her and go with them and gain the Potter fortune but they forgot one thing . . . and that is Jake's loyalty to his Zoe. "You did kiss her in front of everyone at the station," Catherine said as Jake banged his head on the table during dinner. "Good thing I already sent Zoe her Valentines gift for tomorrow," he said before going to bed.

"Do you feel like Lockhart would try something since today is Valentine's Day?" Susan said as they walked to the Great Hall. "Most likely," Cedric said as the entered the room; however, to their shock, it was full of large, lurid pink flowers. "Damn," was the only thing Jake could say with the guys nodding in agreement. "I think I'm going to be sick," Keiko said pointing to the head table where Lockhart was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations and around him the professors were stoned face, "I think this is the only time Snape and McGonagall agree with something," Hannah said pointing to the teachers.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" clapping his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however, Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Turning to said professors Flitwick looked embarrassed and Severus looked like he would force-feed poison. "Man I feel bad for them," Cedric said getting nods from the others but as they were heading to class girls kept going up to Jake and giving him gifts while trying to seduce him. "That's it I'll see you in class," Jake said opening a crystal mirror, "Isn't that abuse towards your powers?" Anna asked, "Not when it's used to get me out of this," Jake said entering the mirror just in time as a dwarf came by.

And for the rest of the day, Jake kept playing tag with both the dwarfs and the fangirls. "Why can't this day be over already," he said falling on his pillow, "And be quiet I know your all laughing at my torture," he added since everyone was laughing.

The next day the first year girls could hear the cries of Mandrakes from the Greenhouse, "About time," Anna said, "Yeah the sooner the better," Keiko agreed. Heading to class the girls turned the corner when something caught their attention, "What was that?" Aelita asked surging magic to her hands while Keiko summoned her dagger and Anna summoned her spear. Slowly walking forward they heard hissing then Anna yelled, "Don't look into its eyes," before everything turned dark.

"Jake, Andrei," Sprout said entering the potion lab, "You need to come with me." Nodding they were confused but were even more confused when Catherine met them and entered the hospital room, "Professor what's going on?" Catherine said. "There's been another attack," she said worrying them and when she pulled the curtains back to reveal Keiko, Anna, and Aelita all frozen, "We found them near Moaning Myrtle's restroom," McGonagall told them. "This fucker got my attention now," Jake growled letting his magic flow through the scar scaring everyone present, "Hunt as one Deinonychus," he commanded summoning the three raptors, "Go to the second-floor girls restroom and find any clues about anything there." Seeing them nod Jake summoned a mirror to the location then closed it when all three jumped in.

After that, the three went about their day worried about what was to come and when they were in the Great Hall the raptors returned. "Did you find anything?" Jake questioned, " _All we could find was that there is a passageway hidden behind one of the sinks_ ," Echo reported, "Good return you three," Jake said as the raptors flashed and returned to the card. "What did they say?" Catherine questioned while the rest of the Great Hall watched on, "Too many people let's head to my dorm room," Jake whispered; however before they could leave Dumbledore asked, "What did that animal tell you, my boy?"

"Echo didn't report anything weird besides Moaning Myrtle whining about how she died," Jake lied before leaving. "So there's something behind the sink in the girl's restroom," Andrei said rubbing his chin before anything could be said Cedric burst into the room, "There's been another attack and this time someone's been taken," he said panting. "Who was taken?" Jake asked, "Lily Moon of Gryffindor," the older teenager answered before leaving to go rest, "Tonight we'll head there," Jake said getting nods.

As the night rolled in Jake got to the girl's restroom then summoned Andrei and Catherine but before they could enter Lockhart showed up. "What are you three doing in here?" he asked, "We're going to go stop this once and for all," Jake said, "And don't think we'll let you come with us," Andrei added, "Everyone out of the UK know that the things in your books are false," Catherine finished then knocked him out. Turning to the entrance Jake summoned a mana orb and blasted it to pieces, "Come on let's move out," he said moving in followed by the others.

Moving through the tunnel they encountered what look like skin, "That must already be a few years old," Catherine points out, "So assume that the snake is at least twice as long," Andrei commented getting a nod. Making to the end of the tunnel they saw a door, "So how are we going to get past this one?" the Russian questioned gesturing to the door, "With this," Jake said blasting it with two mana orbs, "Couldn't we have found another way to get in?" Catherine asked brushing some dust off her shoulders, "Not with the time frame we got," Jake answered.

"Look there's Lily," Andrei said pointing to the girl on the floor, "And here's one of the Horcrux over there," Jake pointed to the crown. However, when they got to her Indominus informed Jake, " _Watch out there's someone behind one of the pillars_." Turning to the pillar Jake yelled out, "You can come out now," Catherine and Andrei were wondering who he was talking to when they heard, "So you found me," a male voice said stepping into the green fires reach wearing green robes. "What's your name?" Andrei asked, "Tom Marvolo Riddle of the great Slytherin house," Tome said with a bow, "So that's what you look like before you lost your nose Voldemort," the Japanese raised teen said.

"So you know who I am?" Tom asked, "Well no matter. Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Hearing something move the three turned to the statue to see the stone face of Slytherin move and out of the black hole was a snake, "Close your eyes now," Andrei yelled before turning away followed by the rest. The snake was focused on Jake, " _Thank you magic sense_ ," he thought dodging the snake once more but this time he summoned a mana orb aiming straight for the eyes blinding him. "Good job Jake," Catherine cheered, "Now let's go full throttle," Andrei said firing his magic, "Let's rock," Jake said fusing with Sparrow. "I'll go for the Soul Item," Catherine said running for the Horcrux but before the snake could follow Andrei smacked it on the head with his hammer, "No you don't."

"Let's switch things up a bit," Jake said going for the seal on his arm, "Time to show that the true light will never be extinguished. Time for Chivalry to be reborn, go Excalibur," and in a bright light the sword that promised victory was shown for all to see; charging up his magic Jake swung the sword sending out a wave of energy slicing the snake in half while Catherine stabbed the Horcrux making Tom yelled before disappearing. "Common let's get Lily to the medical wing and return to our dorms," Andrei said carrying the girl.

Returning to their rooms they went to bed burned out from the fight. The next day at breakfast Dumbledore announced, "Before I let you off for the train I wish to announce that the beast of Slytherin has been slain and those petrified have been cured." The only house not cheering for happiness was the snake house itself some promising to get the blood of those involved in slaying the mighty beast. "If I have to stay here for one more break I'm going to go crazy," Jake said sitting down in their normal compartment, "Yeah I bet it must be a real joy to see them again," Keiko told him, "You have no idea," he answered.

As the group was talking the door opened to reveal Ginny, "So are you going to stay at my house for the break?" she asked. "Nah I'm going back to Japan I want to see the gang again," Jake answered, "But why would you want to stay with that muggle girl when I could be better," the redhead told him, "No girl would be better than her when it comes to a relationship," Jake answered. "Well I bet she's just some whore that the Japan MOM bought to keep you in that horrific place," Ginny said making those in the compartment gasp. However, before she could say anything else she started to choke. "Did your brothers ever tell you why Draco died last year?" Jake asked and seeing a shake, he answered for her, "He died insulting my girlfriend and if you wish to live don't say any more bad things about my girlfriend."

Seeing him done talking Ginny got up and ran away. "Now I can truly relax," Jake said sitting back down, but as they reached the station their consistent station attack happened. "We should really just teleport home," Anna said slicing a wand with her daggers, and "Yeah it would be easier so we don't have to deal with this anymore, "Keiko added ducking under a spell. "And let the Death Eaters destroy the station?" Aelita asked stabbing someone in the knee, "I think not." Turning to the original three, they weren't even talking they were more focused on trying to save people, "Why haven't we been charged for attacking them?" Andrei asked when it was over, "The ICW is tired of the DE not being dealt with so they decided that any DE we come across will be captured and charged in front of the entire ICW council to be charged and if guilty killed," Jake explained.

"How do you know that?" Catherine asked.

"Ozpin invites to those meeting so I was there when they announced it," Jake explained, "You should have seen the look on Dumbles face when he heard those words," he added chuckling at the end. "Ready to go home?" Glynda asked when she saw them, "Yeah it would be nice to return to my true home," Jake answered. "If it's your true home that you're talking about just stay here," Tonks voiced. Sighing Jake saw her, Sirius, and Remus along with the Weasley family walk up to him, "I told you at the museum in New York, 'Home is where the heart is and it's not with you'," he told them.

"And I'm repeating it again, 'I'm going to make you in England if it's the last thing I do'," Sirius told him but was stopped when Jake pulled out his buster sword. "I knew it would be a good idea to have Glynda go fetch you six," Ozpin said entering the scene with Amelia and her Aurors. "Take them go the ICW prison," Amelia told her Aurors, "You as well," Ozpin followed. Wondering what he was talking about everyone was surprised to see a group of people appearing out of nowhere, "You have your Aurors and I have mine," Ozpin told the female, and turning to the group he told them, "Let's head to the Bank I feel like you need to talk about something."

Nodding they left the station and headed towards the bank, and after greeting the guards they entered the bank manager's office. "So that leaves only the sword of Gryffindor as the only nonHorcruxes," Ragnok muttered, "But the sword has been lost for ages who knows where it is located," Griphook told the group.

"Tommy wouldn't use anything Gryffindor related for his Horcruxes," Jake said. "Who?" Glynda asked, "Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," he revealed, "Marvolo's a muggle name," Ragnok added, "So he's a half blood," Andrei muttered.

"Let's return home to rest after you all must be hungry," Ozpin said waving them out.

Teleporting to the front door he rang the doorbell, "Jake is that you," he heard his brother's voice. "Yeah it's me," giving his answer the door opened, "Nice to see you after so long," Max told him. "Yeah sorry about that how's Zoe and the kids?" Jake asked, "Go see for yourself," Max said pointing to the living room. Turning to the living room Jake dropped his bag catching everyone's attention, "Dada?" Austin asked while Zoe let out a few tears and Sakura just extended her hands, "Yeah it's dada," Jake said picking up Sakura. "I'm so glad you're safe," Zoe said with tears in her eyes, "I'm home," he whispered kissing her, and unknown to the kissing couple they glowed a bright white light.

"And to celebrate let's sing," Spike cheered. "Actually I just want to spend time with Zoe and the children," Jake interrupted, "We understand," Richard agreed, "Yes I would do the same if I was in your shoes," Emma added.

Greeting everyone goodnight the couple retreated to their bedroom along with the children. "I knew you would return," Zoe told him as they were laying on the bed, "The only reason I was there was because I could get rid of Voldemort faster so I can get on with my life with you," he told her then added, "Besides where's the magic clone I left."

"The kids were a bit too grabby one day and popped it with a bit of accidental magic," she explained shocking him, "How?"

"Max scared Sakura by accident making her pop the clone," she explained, "It took a while to explain that you didn't die," she added.

"Tomorrow I'm canceling my plans so I can spend the day with you and the children," Jake said, "I'm sure the children would be happy," she said turning to the crib.

 **I'm ending it here and the new fanfic for the series will probably be a combination of books 3 and 4. In addition, I'm thinking of finally going to try out my Digimon and SAO crossover with the first chapter being the same as my Dark Angel fanfic so Austin if your reading this I may need your help in armor and weapon design see you people later.**


	10. Third year begins

**and I'm back with the next story of the Prehistoric magic series, and this time I'm going to have all the books in one fanfic so I won't have to keep posting a new story so let's get started.**

letting out a sigh Jake was in the backyard of the lab watching the one-year-old Sakura and Austin play with the dinosaurs, "Don't pull on Croc's tail so much Sakura," he told his daughter seeing her grab the dinosaur's tail. "How are the children," his wonderful girlfriend asked as she sat next to him, "They're doing alright Sakura's being a bit too rough but nothing the dinosaurs can't handle," he answered kissing her on the cheek, "How did you like the SAO movie?" he asked, "That was an amazing movie," she told him for the previous night Jake took Zoe on a date to see the SAO Ordinal Scales movie (I know it was shown in April but for this story it's during the summer). As they continued to talk while keeping an eye on the children they saw Ozpin and Glynda teleport in, "Kon'nichiwa headmistress and Ozpin," the two waved, "Hello to you as well," Ozpin said drinking his coffee as Glynda nodded before picking up Sakura, "Hello there little one," she said getting a smile. "What's up?" Jake asked, "I deliver troubling news," Ozpin began, "Hold up everyone's in the living room let's continue there," Jake interrupted picking up Austin as they group went inside, "Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"The news I bring is troubling for Peter has escaped," Ozpin said getting looks that said explain, "From what Amelia told me the Peter injured himself and the Auror forgot to slap the anti-animal morph allowing him to escape. Additional info is that the Minister is placing Dementors at Hogwarts," he said. "What are Dementor?" Max asked, "They are creatures that suck your soul leaving you a mummified husk and show you your worst memories by drawing out all the positive," Glynda explained getting horrified looks, "And he's planning to have those things around children and teenagers?!" Richard yelled making the kids cry getting a slap from Emma. "Is there a way to combat them?" Aki asked getting a nod, "Yes it is a spell that brings to form the user's most treasured memory," Ozpin answered, "And the incantation for the spell?" Max questioned, "Expecto Patronum," Glynda answered. Giving Austin to Amy, Jake stood up and taking a deep breath he thought about his most treasured memory which was being adopted by the Taylor's, finding Swift along with the others, traveling through time, and most importantly Zoe and the kids, "Expecto Patronum," he called out and to their surprise a corporal form of Swift, Indominus and Black T–Rex, along with the warriors appearing, "I never heard of this happening," Ozpin said in shock. "So this doesn't happen a lot?" Spike asked.

"This never happened at all," Glynda answered, "All patronuses are only one and their animal but for Jake to have multiples is astounding." Turning to the warriors, Reese asked, "Who are you 8?" Thunderous scoffed, "We're the very items you traveled to the past to get," hearing the answer shocked them. "Did I forget to mention about the Cosmos Stones were once human?" Jake asked scratching the back of his head, "You mentioned it but we never asked," Zander said getting Ed to agree. "While we're in the living plane we'll train Jake in using our powers," Annalee began, "Yes with the battles' the boy will soon face his training will begin right away," the user of fire followed. "Then what are we waiting for?" Jake questioned, "Let's get training," with that the group went to the underground training room; moreover, is that when Jake finally shown himself his clothes was in tears, "Man bro you look like you went through the meat grinder," Max said as Zoe led him to the table where Sakura and Austin, even if they were babies, were worried when they saw their daddy injured. "I'll be fine daddies doing this to protect you both," Jake said seeing that they were about to cry, "Yeah but who'll protect you?" Zoe said worried, "Why we will of course," a French female voice announced making everyone turn to the source to see Catherine, Andrei, and their fellow country folk along with Keiko. "Yeah, we'll watch his back while he's at Hogwarts.

"Thank you," Zoe said, "Do you want to meet the children?" she asked getting nods from the girls while Andrei flocked towards the guys. "Nice to finally meet you in person," Andrei told Rex and Max, "Jake has told a lot about your adventures," chuckling Rex replied, "Hope they're good ones." Tapping the guys on their shoulder Jake asked, "Do you guys want to play some smash in my room since the girls have taken over the living room?" all the guys grinned. "I'm so beating each of you with Bowser," Andrei told them much to the others charge in, "If you think you can beat me with Mario then you are mistaken," Max said. "Yeah like how you 'won' against me using Link," Rex grinned, "Like you can win against the angel called Pit," Jake mocked as they all went to his room to play. "Well it looks like the guys are going to go at it," Anna announced as they heard the guys talking, "Yeah well I don't think they were going to stay here while we're in the living room as well," Aelita added getting nods.

As it got darker, the guys returned to the living room to eat dinner, "How was the game?" Zoe asked her boyfriend, "Rex won 7 of our 15 matches," he admitted as he fed Sakura. "And it was no items match meaning that we didn't even use the smash ball," Max added, "What field?" Keiko questioned, "The normal Battlefield Stage," Andrei answered. Before Rex could gloat he was smacked with baby food, and turning to the source they saw Jake with an outstretched hand before they all chuckled at the blonde haired teenager from the future. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Rex asked after wiping the baby food off, "We do but tomorrow we'll be taking Jake and Keiko to get their books," Catherine answered, "And that reminds me what electives did you pick?" she asked, "Study of Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures," Jake answered. "What did you both pick?" the puff asked, "Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures," the second year claw answered, "I chose the same as you Jake," Andrei replied.

"Are the other ones really bad?" Keiko asked her big brother, "Well it's rare for anyone to have the sight for Division and Muggle Studies is the study of muggles lives without magic but it's normally full of lies and the such," Jake explained. "So don't take them?" Anna asked Andrei after hearing about them, "You take them if you want we're just explaining it in our point of view," he answered, "But on to a different topic who do you think the new DADA professor will be?" he said changing the topic. "I honestly don't care who it will be unless it's one of them," he said as they all knew who Jake was talking about when he said them, "But who are the ones that know the rat the most?" Zoe asked resulting in Jake slamming his head on the table. "Common let's go to bed we'll head out in a few days," Zoe said getting up followed by the rest of the group as the foreign members went to their hotel as Keiko slept in the guest room, "I'm really going to hate this year," Jake muttered as he lied down, "Don't worry if you ever feel like snapping just remember why you're doing this," Zoe answered.

The next day Jake brought the group, the magical users, to the magic school in Japan where they were surprised to see a familiar face, "Snape-sensei no offense but what brings you here?" Jake asked the potions master. "Besides connecting with Tharja here," he answers gesturing to the female next to him, "I'm here to tell you that Remus is going to the next DADA professor along with Sirius as his assistant," Jake sighed at the news, "I had a feeling it would be them, anything else do you want to tell me?" he asked. "Do you already know about the Dementors being stationed at Hogwarts?" Severus asked, "Yeah Ozpin informed us yesterday," Keiko answered, "Then be prepared for they may be on the train," Snape said walking away with Tharja. "Common let's get some training done," Andrei said letting Jake lead them to the training fields, "Ok this sim will help you improve your aim and it informs you if you need to increase or decrease the power behind the spells," Jake told them as he stepped up placing his wand ring on his finger, "Startup," he yelled out as the machine started up. After a few minutes of silence, it started to rotate as it started shooting energy blasts, dodging Jake started doing flips as he fired his spells at the targets either missing or landing his attacks as he continued to d flips before doing a flip spin landing as he released a burst of magic stopping the entire simulator, "Impressive as usual," Glynda announced walking in, "Even so I still missed a couple of times," Jake said looking at the computer, "But this is still an improvement," the blonde headmistress informed him. "I'll take a crack at it with the level Jake was using," Andrei said stepping up in the middle of the simulator Glynda started the machine, "Will I have to say the same thing Jake yelled out?" the Russian asked, "No Jake likes to say it," she answered and at the signal horn the machine started to spin.

Dodging the first blast Andrei missed the target before getting hit in the back making him turn only to get bombarded with blasts, "Man that was rough," Andrei said getting back up, "You did say the level I was on," Jake told him handing him a bottled water. "I need to train if the sim has told me anything," the Russian said, "Common there are a few other things I want to show you," Jake said gesturing for them to follow leading them to a few good hangout spots and other things around the school. "How was the trip?" Zoe asked seeing them enter the living room using Jake's Crystal Mirror spell, "Not bad told them about the good hang out spots," Jake answered before noticing the letter, "When did the letter arrive?" he asked picking it up, "Ozpin came by when you were at the school and left it on the counter," she explained as a sheet of paper fell from it. "Any of you know what this is?" Jake asked holding it up, "That's a permission slip to the village near Hogwarts," Catherine answered, "If you want to go to the village you'll have to get it signed," Andrei added. "Why not I'll get Glynda to sign it tomorrow since we'll be getting our stuff," Jake said placing it back on the counter as they all went to the dining room to eat lunch, "Who's up for just swimming for the rest of the day?" Jake asked as they were sitting in the living room channel surfing, "I'm game what about the rest of you," Max said getting up, "Why, not Andrei can borrow one of our swim trunks," Rex said getting a nod of thanks from the Russian, "And the girls can borrow some of mine," Zoe said picking up Sakura as Jake did the same for Austin. Going to the room the group changed into their swim suits entering the back yard as the girls cooed the babies in their swim suits, "You sure it's safe for them to be in the pool?" Keiko asked watching as the water dinosaurs swam around the laughing babies, "As long as they stay on the shallow side of the pool Zoe and I are alright with it," Jake answered.

The next day Glynda and Ozpin arrived to pick up the group of six so that they could pick up their school supplies, "Hey Glynda can you sign this?" Jake asked showing her the permission slip, "Of course," she answered taking the slip and signing it. "Now how do we do this?" Ozpin asked, "Why not do it as a group with Peter on the loose it would make sense to stay in a group," Anna said getting nods, "Yeah but can we get some cash first?" Aelita asked, "Yeah I need to restock on some Galleons," Jake added. Traveling to the bank the group got the same amount of money then traveled on to the robe shop as they outgrew their old robes, "Nice to see you again Jake," Susan said upon seeing them as she stood alongside Hannah, "Hi Jake," the girl waved. "Did you hear about the escape of Peter?" Susan asked as they were waiting for their robes, "Yeah we heard," Keiko answered, "But let's worry about that later," Anna said as Susan and Hannah received their new robes waving goodbye to the group but not before Hannah giving a goodbye kiss to Jake, "Man are girls still trying to get your attention?" Andrei said, "Word is on the female grapevine is that they're going to do everything they can to 'save' you from the spell the muggle has on you," Catherine informed the guys as the second years went first to get their new robes. After they got their robes it was the third years turn to get their robes and after getting theirs the moved on to their books but when they got there, the group hand to mask their surprise when Hermione walked by with a grumpy looking cat with her parents trailing behind with two bags full of books, "Did I mention about Hermione probably getting all the extra classes?" Jake asked getting shakes, "Well that should have been something I said," he added seeing the shakes. "The only thing I'm wondering is that how is she going to be able to take all those classes?" Glynda questioned, "Those classes are sure to overlap time-wise," she added.

"Who knows," Keiko shrugged, "But still just be on your guard if she uses it for anything besides her classes," Ozpin advised getting nods. Receiving their books, they went to explore when they ran into Sirius and Remus, "How have you been Harry ready to stay in England?" Black questioned. "No I'm here to get my supplies and return back to Japan," Jake answered with an even tone in his voice, "What about Quidditch are you going to try out I'm sure you'll get on the team you'll just be like your old man when he was a chaser for the team. Why don't I get you the new broom on sale and we can do a bit of flying," Black added as he was about to drag Jake with Remus taking the other arm but was stopped by Glynda, "Get it through your thick skulls that Jake does not want to live here in England," she told them. "We know in his heart that Harry wishes to be free of the weird magic you placed on him and it will be up to his god father and god uncle to free Harry from you people," Sirius told them drawing out his wand as Remus did the same. Behind them was Dumbledore and his group, "Yes it's about time you Japanese hand over the savior of Britain," the old fool said drawing out the elder wand, "And we'll undo the curse your people have on Harry we'll even go to that girlfriend of his and personally tell her that he sent us to kill her," he added but before he could say anything Jake was surrounded by a sphere of magic.

"If you EVER lay a hand on Zoe with ill intent I WILL destroy you," Jake growled as the dino armor appeared around him but the color was a dark with gold outline. "What have you done to him," Dumbledore yelled at Ozpin and Glynda, "We didn't do anything this is your fault you should know that Jake's birth family are very protective so when you threatened Zoe you made your deaths," Ozpin said as he dodged a spell. When Jake morphed the entire street cleared as it turned into a battlefield as spells were being fired, dodged, and blocked from both sides and the center, "Man I hate to be them right now," Andrei yelled watching Jake knock out the British wizards like ragdolls as he ducked and fired spells while in midair. "What the hell is going on here?!" Amelia demanded as she entered the scene, "They opened fire on us when we denied have Jake return to them, "Glynda explained making Amelia turn red, "This is the last straw Dumbledore another screw up and the ICW will demand you retire," she yelled at the old man, "Yes enough of this foolishment anymore and Japan will pull out of this alliance," Ozpin announced, "Good and while you're at it you can return Harry to us," Sirius yelled. "Unless I go with them for my allegiance is with Japan," Jake said standing next to Ozpin getting a grimacing look.

"Fine but Harry will return to where he truly belongs," Dumbledore yelled as the Englishmen left, "Come let's return home," Glynda gestured getting nods and the group went their separate ways. Looking up when she heard the sounds of crystal forming, Zoe saw them with a few burnt marks here and there, "Another fight?" she asked as Jake sat down and picked up Austin, "Yeah and this time it was against Dumbledore and his club of chickens," he admitted. "With this it's time we increased the knowledge of spells you have," Ozpin informed Jake receiving a nod, " _Yes and we will help_ ," Thunderous told Jake, "Yeah and the spirit warriors are going to help," Jake announced, "Well just make sure you have time for us," Zoe said snuggling up next to her boyfriend and after that Jake used up the remaining days to train and spend time with family.

The day of the time for Jake to leave the couple hugged for the last time, "Please take care," she whispered, "Don't worry I'll be fine," he said stepping back and grouped with Ozpin, Glynda, and Keiko. Taking their hands on his shoulders, Jake teleported them to the station, "We got a tip from Snape that the Dementors will at the likely chance they will be attacking the train," Glynda informed the teenager getting a nod, "Got it and from what Catherine and Andrei is that they are able to make a patronus as well so we made a plan to have Andrei and Anna at the front Catherine and Aelita in the middle with Keiko and I in the rear," Jake explained his plan getting a nod, "Good now get on the train," Ozpin gestured getting nods. "Since we won't be having the usual group what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked as they entered the room in the final train cart, "Well who did you say would be the new DADA professor?" Keiko asked striking up a conversation, "He's a werewolf and an old friend of my dad," Jake answered scaring Keiko, "A werewolf," she repeated, "I'm not one to judge someone of their race but is that a right thing to do around teenagers?" she asked once more. "No an idiot he may be but Dumbledore probably has a plan for the full moon," Jake explained, "And if he doesn't then we'll take care of him," he added getting a nod from the girl; however, as the rain started to pelt the windows like bullets the train slowed down, "Are we already at the station?" Keiko asked pulling out her wand, "No Keiko tell the others that the soul eaters are hungry," Jake said as visions of his mother begging Voldemort to take her appeared in his mind, "Expecto Patronum," he yelled at the sight of the bony hands of the Dementor. Appearing out of the ring was Annalee who sliced the creature, "Jake the others have been warned as they're entering through the side doors," Keiko informed him sending out her own patronus, "Then go to the center while I stand here," Jake told her, "I'll catch up when I know there are no more Dementors here," he said getting a nod as she moved forward, "Now let's go you soul suckers," he said as the sword shined, "Spread your wings towards everlasting light, Hikari no Tenshi," he called out morphing his sword to its release form and when he slashed a Dementors Jake was surprised when it just turned to dust as the souls of those eaten have been released . "Let's get wild," he grinned upon seeing the results storming through the hallway slicing the soul suckers, "Whoa there why are you excited?" Andrei asked, "My sword can kill these things," Jake answered surprising all who heard.

Arriving at the station the whole hallway was covered piles of dust, "What happened here?" Snape asked as he accompanied Hagrid to the station, "Jake's weird sword can kill the Dementors," Hermione answered first surprising them, "It's true considering the piles of dust all along the hallway of the train," Jake followed. "Then 50 points to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor for protecting the students," Snape announced surprisingly them all, "And you six take yourselves to the medical wing for any lingering effects from the Dementors," he said turning to the group of six, "I'll inform Dumbledore that you'll be eating in your dorms." Nodding the group of six walked towards the medical wing trying to ignore the feelings the Dementors are giving off, "Dumbledore is mad for bringing those soul suckers near the teenagers," the medical witch muttered as she scanned the now second year girl before turning to the third year group, "I don't think Peter will ever be coming to Hogwarts considering two former friends, Dumbledore, and the Dementors are in the castle," Catherine said as they ate in Jake and Aelita's room in Hufflepuff. "True but you never know," Andrei told her, "Well you should return to your rooms," Jake said opening a crystal mirror and after goodbyes and hugs the others left letting Jake and Aelita get dressed for bed.

 **First I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm doing this story at school while doing I'm doing Digital Hunter at home but with me not having that much time during school it took me a while to finish it so see you next time**


	11. Classes begin

**And I'm here with another chapter of the new Prehistoric Magic based on the third book of the Harry Potter series and we all already know that I don't own anything so let's get on with the show.**

It's been a day since the Dementor attack and everyone's been whispering about how five foreigners and one foreign raised teenager could summon a full body patrons, "Man this is going to get annoying fast," Jake said sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. "I'm still trying to figure out how Hermione will be going to all those classes when three overlaps each other," Keiko said puzzled sitting next to Anna, "So she really did sign up for all the extra classes," Catherine said from her spot next to Andrei. "Well hope she has fun in Divination class," Aelita said cheerfully getting chuckles and giggles from the others, "Jake Dumbledore wishes to talk to you," Sprout told him, "Well can't keep the old man waiting," he said letting his head of house bring him to the headmaster's office.

"Do you know why you're here Harry," the old man said folding his hands, "Could it do something with my and five others saving the students on the train from those soul suckers," Jake said evenly, "They were just searching the train for Peter," Dumbledore informed him, "Yeah and taking the souls of the students," Jake added. "But what am I really here for?" the teenager probed, "The sword you wielded, witness said that you admitted that they can kill the Dementors," Dumbledore admitted and pulling out the blade Jake explained, "The sword in my hand is made by surging my magic through it making it a part of me, Spread your wings towards everlasting light Hiker no Tenshi," Jake said as the sword morphed, "And unlike the normal one release name I have at least four," Jake said as he said another phrase, "Fall from Grace to protect the ones you love, Daku Enjeru," as the blade morphed it was one Dumbledore knew of, "And this is the blade you used when you and Draco fought," the old man said getting a nod. "And even if you took it away from me the blade will always return to its master no matter what spells you use," his rough pawn informed him, "Very well you can leave now," Dumbledore waved; however, as Jake left he knew that Dumbledore would still try and get him back under the old fools control.

"So, what did the old man want to see you about?" Andrei asked as Jake met up with them for class, "About how I was able to kill those soul suckers," he answered, "But are you going to watch the game with them around?" he asked as they walked to class. "Hell no," the Russian answered getting a chuckle and a giggle from the other as the boys split from the group heading to their Rune study class, "Come on in children," the female professor said gesturing them to enter. "Now class first I will give a warning that there will be no funny business in my class Runes are a challenging subject so one mistake will cost you," she said after the bell rang, "Now I wish for you to read the first chapter and we will talk about them after you're all done reading it," she instructed letting everyone get to work. "Even Runes are different between Japan and England," Jake muttered quietly and after the Q and A session someone asked Jake, "Is there a difference between us and the Japanese?" making everyone turn to Jake, "Yeah there is unlike here the Japanese use our own type of Runes for sentences so if you combine two different symbols while using your magic as the ink you get this," he explained while drawing out the symbol for water cannon (水の大砲), "Symbol power Water Cannon," he announced as the seal glowed blue and water shot out.

When the bell rang, everyone left the room, "Hey do you know why Ron and Hermione are fighting?" Catherine asked as they ate at the Ravenclaw table. "They're arguing about the omens Ron saw in Divination and Hermione is arguing that omens aren't real and that's it's only people themselves," Keiko explained as she was sitting next to them before she went to sit with them, "Do you know why they're still friends they are totally the opposite?" Anna questioned getting shrugs from the rest of the group. "You ready for Care class?" Andrei asked as the three walked to Hagrid's hut, "You mean how did we handle the books that are required for the class," Jake retorted as they saw Ron and Hermione facing opposite directions.

"Common gather around," the giant hollered waving the students over. Gesturing them to the edge of the forest, he had them gather around an empty padlock, "Now the first thing I want you to is to open your books," he instructed. "And how do we do that?" Ron almost demanded to surprise the giant, "Were any of you able to open your books?" Hagrid questioned as all the students hand theirs tied together with anything at hand so after taking a sigh Hagrid stroked the spines like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's how you open them," he told the class. If Draco were still alive he would have made an insult towards the giant when Hagrid went to get the animal for today's class, but when they heard Lavender gasp the rest of the class turned to see a heard of horse and eagle-like animal, front feet, wings, and head of an eagle but the rest of the animal is a horse, "Hippogriffs," Hagrid announced proudly as the class took their own time absorbing all the features each animal has, "They're a proud type of animal and easily offended so insulting one of them will be the last thing you'll ever do," the giant warned the class. "So who wants to come forward?" he asked as Jake and Andrei both stepped forward towards as a silver coated Hippogriff stood in front of the Japanese raised and a brown coated Hippogriff stood in front of the Russian. "To gain their trust all you have to do is stare directly into their eyes without blinking," the giant informed them, " _So like all animals with pride_ ," Thunderous quipped as Jake stared at his Hippogriff who in return, surprising Hagrid, bowed, "So I can take this as an approval for a ride?" Jake asked resulting to the bird/horse answering by moving its head towards its back, "So are you a girl or boy?" Jake asked. Squawking Annalee told him what the creature said, " _Jake this Hippogriff is a boy_ ," nodding the Japanese raised teenager said to Hagrid, "Does he have a name yet?" nodding Hagrid answered, "The lad's name is Silver Beak." When he was given the name, Jake turned back to Silver Beak, "Common boy let's go for a ride," forming a grin like the human on him the bird/horse spread his wings and took to the sky, up in the air Jake was cheering as the winds started to smack his face. Leaning to the side Silver Beak followed as the tip of the wing slashed through the water wetting Jake in the process and as they flew back into the water; moreover, when they heard wings flapping coming from behind they saw Andrei on his Hippogriff, "Common back the professor will want the others to have their turn," the Russian yelled over the winds receiving a nod as both flying animals turned back to the class.

"Amazing work there both of you 5 points each to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Hagrid said with a smile when the two dismounted then turned to the class, "Now I want all of you to form a line to these four Hippogriffs," he said gesturing to the other two flying animals. For the rest of the class things were normal but it was when Ron stepped up and insulted the noble animal, "What's so great about you," he sneered not seeing the class look at him in shock, "Your just some dumb bird," he added but widen his eyes, along with the rest of the class, when Silver Beak stood on his hind legs, "Earth Barrier," Jake yelled protecting Ron before the claws came down then pulled out an ocarina and started to play calming the beast, "That's a good boy," Jake said when he saw Silver Beak calmed, "Don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about." Snapping out of his thoughts Hagrid said, "Very impressive another 5 points to Hufflepuff," snapping the rest of the class out of their shock the group of children all left to the castle, "Quick thinking there Harry," Tonks said surprising them as they were all in the Great Hall eating lunch, "What the fuck Tonks? What are you doing here?" Jake asked, "I'm here because one of the on field jobs was to be help at Hogwarts," she explained, "And why are you eating at the Ravenclaw table?" she asked. "I'm here because it's Catharine's and Anna's turn to host," Jake answered, "Then have you eaten at the Gryffindor table I know two of your friends are in that house?" Tonks questioned, "Tonks go back to your seat and stop bothering the group," Sprout told her former student receiving a grumble.

Finishing their dinner the group returned to their separate rooms, "Do you really think that Peter will come back?" Aelita asked Jake, "With both those soul suckers and the Dumbledore here I wouldn't think so but you never know," he answered as they went to bed. After breakfast the next day Jake and Catherine were in their potions class, "Now add the daisy roots," Jake informed his partner who in turn asked him, "Do you mind skinning these," she asked handing him the plants. Putting the rest of the ingredients in they made small talk while waiting for the potion to set, "So is there any news about Peter?" Catherine asked as she kept her eye on the potion, "None so far some rumors here and there but nothing too important," Jake answered then asked his own question, "Did you hear anything about Ron?" Catherine shook her head, "You can always ask about it yourself seeing as you have class with the lions next," she told him.

When class was over the pair was about to go their separate ways when they both saw Hermione pass them twice, "I wasn't the only one that saw that right?" Jake asked the French native, "No I saw that too," she answered. "I'll talk to Andrei about it when I see him," Jake said receiving a nod. Meeting up with Andrei for DADA, Jake told the Russian native what he and Catherine saw, "So you're saying that you both saw Hermione twice," he repeated, "Yeah and both times she looked out of breath and seemed to be placing something under her coat," Jake added and when both professors entered the room Remus informed the class, "Put your books away and have only your wand this will be a practical lesson today." Exchanging looks the students wondered how this would play out and following both professors, after dealing with Peeves the class entered a room filled with chairs scattered around the room and in the middle is an old wardrobe which shook causing people to jump back and for Jake and Andrei to stay on guard both ready to fire off a spell or two. "No need to panic," Sirius said calmly then added, "There's only a Boggwart in there," but hearing the extra info people were even more worried, "Those things like dark enclosed spaces," Sirius went on explaining what they are. "Anything dark and tight you'll find one and this one arrived yesterday so me and professor Remus thought it would be a good idea for us to have a class on it."

Turning to the class Remus asked, "Can anyone tell us what a Boggwart is?"

Raising her hand Hermione answered, "It's a shape-shifter that will change into anything we fear the most," she explained. "Good 5 points to Gryffindor," Sirius praised, "Because it is in darkness it doesn't know what the person's fear is until he or she is facing the door," he added as Remus took over, "But we have the advantage before I open this door, Harry can you tell what that is?" he asked making Hermione frown at not being picked. "There's too many people for it to tell what fears we have," Jake answered, "And it's Jake, not Harry," he added and unknown to all but the foreign students the professors frowned at the extra info.

"Now the charm to repel a Boggwart is one of the mind meaning that to finish a Boggwart you must think something funny," Sirius explained, "Before we pull our wands out let's practice, now after I say it you all say it," seeing that everyone was paying attention Black continued, "After me, riddikulus." Going around the room the professors helped the students in pronouncing the word, "Wonderful everyone but that was the easy part, let's see you try it when facing your greatest fear," Remus announced, "Now will Neville please step forward," nervous the mentioned male stepped up and was able to repel the Boggwart inside. "Great work now I want all of you to form a line as each of you would be trying it as well," Sirius said to the class as they moved to form a line as the class laughed at each Boggwart but when it was Jake's turn it was when the room went silent for what was in front of the Japanese raised student was Zoe and the children laying dead on the floor, "I'm not too sure how I can make this funny but it sure is pissing me up," Jake voiced glaring at thing with all of his magic making it explode turning into black smoke.

"That is impressive," Remus told him after regaining his voice then turned to the class, "Now for homework I want everyone to read and summarize the chapter on Boggwart then turn it in on Monday," his voice snapped everyone back into focus as they all ran. Meeting the rest of the group in the Great Hall for dinner, "What's wrong with Jake?" Keiko asked seeing as he was silent, "We had a Boggwart for DADA class and when it was Jake's turn the thing turned into Zoe and the twins and Jake ended it with all of his magic," Andrei explained as Jake calmed down.

The next few days DADA was becoming every student's, favorite class, as Remus and Sirius showed the class other types of magical animals. But the group noticed that Severus is becoming more and more agitated most would chalk it up to Neville's Boggwart but to the group of foreign students they thought it was something else, "Even after all of these years those two would still pull a prank on me," Severus muttered cleaning up his office, "You need help cleaning your office?" Keiko voiced making the potions master turn. "We noticed that Black and Remus earlier this morning chuckling before you rushed to your office," Catherine explained, "Yes I would like some help just stay away from the potions," Severus told them and as they were cleaning Jake stumbled upon a photo album, "Professor where do you want me to put this?" Jake asked catching Snape's attention, "Give it here," he answered as Jake handed the book over.

"If you don't mind answering what's in it?" Anna asked before Andrei smacked her on the back of the head. "This is a photo album of me and Jake's birth mother, Lily, before I made a mistake ruining that friendship," Snape sighed sitting at his desk, "If you need time we'll leave," Catherine told him pushing the others out of the room before gently closing the door.

Going to their other classes Andrei and Jake went to their ruins class as they spotted Hermione three times in one setting, "Whatever she has isn't good for her," Jake said sitting in class, "Never thought you cared about her," Andrei commented, "That's beside the point, it looked like Hermione's tiring herself out to the point of exhaustion," Jake told him as the class started. Returning from class, Jake saw his fellow third years all pumped up, "What's up with the panting monkeys?" he asked Cedric, "Hogsmeade this weekend at the end of Halloween," was his answer. "How much are you willing to bet that Dumbledore will try and keep you here?" Aelita asked sitting next to the guys, "Not betting on that one," Jake commented getting a nod from Cedric. And on the day of the trip, Sprout collected the slips and let the students be off but when it was Jake's and the others turn McGonagall stopped them, "Mr. Potter with Peter on the loose the Headmaster think it's better for you to say in the castle," she told him, "And once more it's not your choice my slip is signed and have you forgotten that I'm a battle mage along with a summoning mage," Jake said summoning his blade, "If anyone's scared then it should be Peter," he added jumping into the carriage where once they hit the village started to parkour around then went to go get the things they need for classes and other things before ending the trip with some butterbeer.

Resting at the Hufflepuff common room the group was about to head out for the feast when Keiko noticed a person's shadow in the fire light, "Hey do any of you noticed that around the school?" she asked catching their attention pointing to the shadow. "No but common let's check it out," Andrei said before calling out, "Hey who's over there everyone else is heading to the Great Hall for the feast," but they had to duck when the shadow fired a spell, "Common let's go," Jake said as they all ran towards the running shadow. "Split up and trap him," Jake said as Catherine and Andrei nodded taking their fellow country citizens and split; moreover, as with each turn Jake noticed that they were heading to the Great Hall and when Jake sent out a spell the shadow burst into the door only to turn white when he, the others appeared behind the figure to see the gender, saw everyone stare for the shadow they were chasing was Peter.

 **And time to stop it here and with it being spring break and the fact that Digimon Hunter is finished I can work on this one all I want well until I can think of another fanfic to start, see you all later**


	12. Catching the rat

**Sorry if this is late but with Peter out of the way so soon I have no clue how I am going to do this.**

"PETER!?" Sirius and Remus roared racing towards the shaking male, "Where did you find him?" Sprout asked turning to the group of six, "On our way to the Great Hall when Keiko spotted a shadow in the fire light and I caught his attention leading to where we are now," Andrei explained. "But how did he get past the Dementors?" Flitwick questioned as the perfects of each house stood in front of the students, "That would be our fault," Remus began, "Back in our school days James, Sirius, Peter, and I made a map that showed the entire layout of the school and Peter must have remembered where all the entrances are," he explained.

"I'll call Amelia and have her bring in her Aurors," McGonagall said but Jake stopped her, "First let me seal his magic," he said surprising everyone as he went through hand signs, "Mystic Art Magic Seal," Jake yelled slamming his right hand on Peter's heart. "There he can never use his magic ever again," Jake announced, "Impressive," Severus said stepping forward, "And I award 50 points to each of your houses," he added. "Ok who caught the rat?" Amelia voiced entering the room before turning to the six, "Of course it would be you six," she deadpanned as Jake stepped forward, "You won't have to worry about Peter trying to run this time for I sealed his magic for good using a seal that the Japanese can use," Amelia looked impressed, "You think Ozpin can share that with me?" she asked, "Yeah just give a call," Jake replied.

Turning to Hermione Catherine asked, "Hermione why do you look like you haven't slept since school began?" she asked causing the female to snap, "It's none of your business," knowing what Catherine was asking Andrei followed, "Then can you explain why we've seen you three times in one setting and does it have to do with you enrolling for every extra class?" he asked catching Amelia's attention, "She did the only way to go to all those classes is to use a time turner," she explained. "What's a time turner?" Anna asked, "It's a device that lets the wearer go back to the past depending on the number of spins he or she makes and if not used properly it will cause a strain," realizing what they were talking about Amelia turned to Hermione, "Do you have a Time Turner?" nervously Hermione dug into her coat and handed the older female a necklace to her, "Poppy I want you to have Hermione in your medic ward so she can rest and I'll be returning this to the Ministry," Amelia said turning to the door but stopped when Hermione yelled, "Professor McGonagall gave that to me so I can go to all my classes," making said professor sweet as the elder Bones glared, "Then I suggest you drop some classes," she said before leaving.

"This is all your fault," Hermione said turning to the group, "I would be the smartest witch if it wasn't for you foreigners." Glaring at the witch, Catherine told her, "If it wasn't for us you would be passed out somewhere in the halls of the school," Andrei said added but before anyone could make a move Dumbledore got between them, "Well with what just happened dinner shall be in your houses," he announced causing students to file out of the room but before the group left Jake warned Andrei and Keiko, "Ward your beds in case any of the lions try to break in," he said this as he handed them two slips of paper, "Place these anywhere on your beds and surge magic into them creating a barrier," he explained as he gave them to the Ravenclaw members of the group, "Right we'll do that just take care," Andrei told the group.

The next morning, they regroup at the Hufflepuff table, "So how was your sleep?" Catherine asked as she sat next to Keiko, "Good the ward didn't go off last night," she answered. "So Harry are you going to watch the game today?" Tonks asked the group, "Only to make sure that those soul suckers don't try anything," Jake answered as the Jake and Catherine went to their charms class where Flitwick explained about defensive type charms for the class until the bell rang.

On game day the group was all in their hose sections has Jake paid more attention to his surrounding than the game itself. However, when he heard the first screams of fright he jumped into action, "Reflect the Light, Eita," Jake called out and as the blade completed its morph he summoned a chain whip as the others, along with the teachers, invoked their patronus. Seeing they members either destroyed or fled the rest followed suit, "Why are they here when Peter's already in prison?" Sprout asked, "Fudge thought it would be best to leave them here until the semester ends," Dumbledore explained, "Well with the interruption of the Dementors we'll have to reschedule the game and this time keep those soul suckers away from the children," he added as he called for the students to return to their dorms.

And for the rest of the school year was pretty dull as the danger of Peter passed and the Dementors are too afraid to go to the stadium for fear them being killed. "Well with most of the adventure over with what are we going to do now?" Andrei questioned as the group was near the lake, "There are only a few days until the end of the semester so hold on for a bit longer," Catherine answered.

"Changing topics," Aelita said, "What are they doing with Peter?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't know Ozpin hasn't told me anything about it," Jake explained. Returning to class the group went their separate ways and when to class, "Ok class," Remus announced, "Today we're going to be doing something different," wondering what it was they followed both him, Black, and Tonks to the seventh floor. Walking in front of the plain wall and seeing a door appear they gestured for the students to enter, "This is the Room of Requirements, anything you wish you can have it here," Black announced. "What if we want a pool?" a lion spoke up, "Since with something that size we'll have to all leave the room and I'll have to walk across the wall once more while thinking of a pool," Remus answered.

"But now the reason we brought you here," Black announced, "Today for the entire class we are going to work on the Stupefy spell," he explained much to the student's happiness. "Before we begin I want everyone to pair up and no it can't be with your own house there are enough people so that it can be a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff pair," Tonks hollered out as the girls quickly went to find Jake only to see that he was already with Andrei. "Alright seeing as everyone already has a pair let's begin," Remus began showing the students the wand movements to the spell.

"Nice aim," Jake complimented ducking under the spell then returned fire, "Thanks but I have to admit your aim is better," Andrei panted returning the compliment. Grinning Jake did a spin flip, "Oh so that's how it's going to go down," Andrei said grinning running to the wall than with a kick jumped over the spell.

When the two did their tricks the rest of the class stopped to watch, "Do you think James could do something like this?" Sirius asked his werewolf companion. "With practice but that Harry's still a teenager," he informed Black, "Well I don't know about you but I'm liking what I see," Tonks grinned when Andrei and Jake took off their robes.

Still firing at each other the foreign students started to do tricks while the students watched, and also got hit be a few stray spells until the bell rang.

"Just a couple more weeks until I return to Japan," Jake muttered passing another group of flirting female. "Girls bothering you again?" Catherine questioned, "You know it," Jake answered.

The day of departure was the favorite for Jake for he gets to leave Hogwarts and return to the arms of his girlfriend. "Common let's inside," Andrei called out as he and Jake regrouped with the others, and on the train, the group was talking about how to spent their break, "The sooner I get away from Hogwarts the better," Jake commented as he laid on the wall.

"If I was in your shoes I would be the same," Andrei replied.

"Well I'm just happy that the Dementors are gone," Catherine commented as a week after Peter was caught Dumbledore finally convinced Fudge to recall those soul suckers. "Yeah and now we're having a blast in the warm sun and cold winds," Keiko announced, "Yes but girls are wearing their swimsuits to get Jake's attention," Aelita informed her. "When are they going to realize the fact that I already have a girlfriend that I would never betray her," Jake nearly screamed. 

"Yeah well British wizards are slow on the uptake," Anna shrugged, "Yeah thanks to their inbreeding," Keiko commented. 

Heading into the castle Andrei asked the group, "Any of you heading to Hogsmeade?" they all looked at each other. "I'm not going at all there are loads better places in Japan," Jake answered, "Yeah he took me there and they're the best," Keiko backed, "But we're not in Japan at the moment," Anna pointed out. "Might as well get some butterbeer," Catherine shrugged, "I've been craving some butter beer for some time now," Aelita added. "So we're only going for the butter beer," Jake said knowing that he and Keiko were outnumbered, "That's fine with me," Keiko told the others.

The next week was the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game, "There's no way you're missing this one, Harry," Tonks called out dragging to the field. "Tonks force you to come," Cedric said already knowing the answer, "What do you think?" Jake asked as he watched the game. "So Harry what do you think ready to be part of the action?" Sirius questioned, "I already told you I'm not flying unless I'm in my animal form, a spell, or on Sparrow. I don't trust those brooms," he said eying them.

And thanks to catching Peter early in the year the rest of the school year was normal. "Thank god we're done with school," Andrei yelled happily, "Yeah the sooner we get on the train the better," Jake agreed. After finishing with their exams the group quickly went to pack their things and got on the train.

"Hey, I can see the station from here," Aelita called out. "Ready for a firefight?" Catherine asked, "Let's not jump to conclusions now let's wait and see," Anna voiced as the train rolled in and upon stopping they were surprised to see that there was no spell fire. "Uh, no fighting this time," Andrei commented, "Yes because when it involves you there's going to be one but we stopped it from happening," Amelia told them walking up with Susan and Hannah in tow.

However, just as Jake was going to say something he felt something hug him from behind, "Jake I missed you," Zoe told him. "Well I feel the same way," Jake said grasping her hands, and after letting go the pink haired female turned to the others, "Nice to see you as well," she told them. "Yeah it's nice to see you to," Catherine waved, "So you're the muggle that has Harry in her grasp," Hannah voiced and Susan face palmed, "Sorry about her ever since it was revealed Jake has a girlfriend every girl has been trying to find ways to catch Jake's attention," Susan explained.

"And knowing my boyfriend he's never fallen for any of them," Zoe stated as the pair nodded, "Well just like the house he resides in he's loyal to his girlfriend," she said. "That would be an easy way to explain why," Glynda voiced behind Zoe, "Now let's go it's time to return to Japan," she told Jake and Keiko. Turning to the rest of the group, Jake said, "Hey I'll see you later," the rest of the group responded, "Yeah just call us if you need anything," Andrei told them.

 **I'm sorry if this is late I've had other things to do both work and school wise so sorry if this is rushed. I did this on the fly so after Peter was caught I was drawing blanks on what to do after so that's why it seems rushed but I'll have the next chapter up whenever thanks for understanding see you later.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, everyone, I welcome you to the fourth book of Prehistoric Magic School years. I know it's been a long time since my last update but like I've said roadblocks are a pain but now I'm back and I may add a blast from the past so let's get on with the show.**

 **WARNING DEATH WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER**

In the time stream lies a ship of some kind, and inside looked like a battle was fought, "Sheer what are you doing?!" Foolscap demanded fighting off the same demons they allied themselves with in the time of Merlin. Sheer in question changed now wearing an obsidian silver very deep V neck dress with slits on the sides revealing her legs showing her F cup chest with her pure black wings finishing the look with knee high heels and ruby red lips, "I'm taking things into my own hands and finally getting my precious Jake," she said with a lustful smile remembering him. "But isn't he with that pink haired girl?" Foolscap asked resulting in his now missing arm, "You know I'm surprised that you lasted this long," Sheer commented seeing Garvo with a hole where his heart is supposed to be and a headless Spectre, "Don't worry I'll take good care of your dinosaurs," she said kissing Foolscap on the cheek stepping back to reveal a shriveled form of the pirate. "I will see you soon my love," she whispered flying out of the ship and sending into the time stream.

In the present Jake let out a sneeze, "Bless you," Zoe said with Ed asking, "Who is talking about you?" confused Zander asked, "What are you talking about?"

"In movies when someone sneezes it means someone is talking about him or her," Ed explained, "If that were the case," Rod began, "Then Jake would be sneezing 24/7 from basically everyone back in Britain." Jake shook his head, "No it felt different like something is going to happen strange is going to happen this year," he explained as the entire gang plus the Alpha Gang were in the living room of the lab watching the babies play. It was a couple hours later that Glynda arrived looking worried about something, "I need you all to come with me now," she ordered, "We'll look after Sakura and Austin," Rod said with Laura nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong Ms. Goodwitch?" Rex asked when they landed, "Look for yourselves," she said pointing to what's in front of her, and when they did shock was on all of their faces, "That's the Space Pirate's," Ursula yelled, "But how?" Rex asked, "I'm wondering the same thing seeing as the last time we say it was after the battle against Spectre when it flew into the time stream," Jake said. "If this shocks you wait until you get inside," Glynda said leading them in further surprising the guys in the group, "Those are the demons Mordred used when we were in England," Ed explained to the females, "And the putties the pirates use," Ursula added.

"It looks like a battle was fought here," Max said, "Wish we brought our weapons," Zander said, "You feeling the same feeling I'm getting?" Jake asked. "You mean the feeling where something is about to go down?" Max questioned receiving a nod, "Then yes I'm feeling it as well, "Then weapons coming up," Jake said and in a flash of light the guys were in their armor and weapons in hand with the teen himself bringing out Hikari no Tenshi, "Guys if you have a raptor bring them out," Jake ordered and the raptors were summoned, "We need you to be our warning system got it," he explained receiving nods. Moving through the halls Zoe asked, "Why haven't we seen anyone else?" "When we send personnel they report a weird thing before all forms of communication was cut," Glynda explained, "And with your all experienced with this ship, even if a little bit, Ozpin thought it would be a good idea to send you in along with me."

"If we die I'm so hunting Ozpin," Jake and Zoe muttered at the same time. "If I remember correctly this is where the control room is located," Rex said looking at the door in front of them, "Here use these to protect yourselves," Jake said handing Ursula and Zoe guns before equipping the mini-gun. Lining up against the wall Jake nodded towards Rex to open the door; and when he did Jake was the first to enter followed by the rest; however, they were shocked once more to see Foolscap shriveled up like a raisin, Garvo with a hole where his heart should be and Spectre without his head, "What the fuck happened in here," Zander yelled checking the body of Garvo but still being cautious, "Wait where's Sheer?" Max asked not seeing the female of the group. "This is making no sense," Glynda said, "Yeah first the demons we faced when we fought Mordred and now this," Jake agreed before eyeing the cameras, "Rex thing you can get the main computer working?" he asked, "I think so, why?" the blonde haired teen from the future asked, "There are cameras in the room I want to know if the main computer is still working so we can see what went down," Jake explained causing Rex to get to work, "Everyone else guard the door I don't want anything sneaking up on us," he told the others resulting in them taking different spots in the room while also being able to look at their surroundings.

" _I swear I will DESTROY those brats," Spectre said slamming his fist on the table, "And how are we going to do that? If you've forgotten the Time Navigating System was destroyed," Foolscap pointed out. "Who cares we'll find them and crush them," Garvo said, "Yes we'll kill each and every one of them especially Jake Taylor," Spectre grinned thinking of killing the lead brat. "I don't think so," Sheer voiced._

"Why doesn't her voice sound different?" Max asked while keeping an eye on the door, "We'll find out soon enough," Zander told him.

 _"Ha Sheer so nice of you to arrive," Spectre said but all three men were shocked at the changes in their female companion. "Yeah, but about you going to kill my future husband I can't allow that," Sheer said, "Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Spectre asked resulting in Sheer to snap her fingers and a bunch of demons entered the room, "What is the meaning of this Sheer" Foolscap demanded. "This?" she asked pointing to the demons, "They will help me finally get my one true love," turning to the demons she ordered, "Go through every room on this ship and kill everything; I'll take care of these three," nodding the demons fled the room and not too long after the alarms flared.  
_

"Even after all this time that bitch is still after my boyfriend," Zoe growled. "Is there anything after that?" Glynda asked, "Yeah it's at this point where it gets fuzzy but I think I can clear the resolution up a bit," Rex said typing on the computer.

" _Yeah like you can handle all three of us," Garvo said bashing his fists together and flew in only to have Sheer stab him in the heart before ripping out her hand with the man's still beating heart._

"Ok that's messed up," Max said trying to hold in his breakfast.

 _Shocked the remaining two could only watch as Sheer began to chant, "Oh demonic lady of love and lust accept this sacrifice and give me the image and power to attract my one true love," after a moment a female voice answered, "Of course my dear go on and take it." In a flash of light, she was now wearing an obsidian silver very deep V neck dress with slits on the sides revealing her legs showing her F cup chest with her pure black wings finishing the look with knee high heels and ruby red lips. "Yes with this I'll have you soon my love," Sheer said lustfully bending down and tool Garvo's dinosaur, "So who's next to die?" she asked and in rage Spectre jumped over the table towards the now changed female only to have his head removed from his body, "So your last huh," Sheer said turning to Foolscap, "Please make this easier on yourself and surrender, "Why are you doing this? He asked, "I'm taking things into my own hands and finally getting my precious Jake," she said with a lustful smile remembering him. "But isn't he with that pink haired girl?" Foolscap asked now missing an arm, "Don't worry I'll take good care of your dinosaurs," she said kissing Foolscap on the cheek stepping back to reveal a shriveled form of the pirate. "I will see you soon my love," she whispered flying out of the ship and sending into the time stream._

"Wow I did not see that coming," Ed said when the video feed was terminated, "I don't think anyone could have seen that coming," Zander said. "It's going to be hard trying to find Sheer now," Rex said, "Who knows where she could be," Zoe said worried for her boyfriend, "Let's just hope he doesn't have the brains to try and go back in time," Max said. "Let's just go home so we can try and figure all of this out," Jake said, "I want to find out more about the spell book Sheer used," bringing the gang back to the lab, Glynda returning to inform Ozpin of what just transpired, the gang told their parents along with Jakes School friends about what they found out. "So you're saying that an alien pirate girl you've fought multiple times now has a different look and is still after Jake," Andrei asked receiving nods as Rex showed the video, the couple bringing Sakura and Austin to their room for their naps.

"This is most troubling," Ozpin said as he and Glynda arrived to see the video, "This does not bode well with the info I'm about to give the magical users," he added. "What do you mean?" Rod asked still freaked out about what he just saw, "There is a tournament called The TriWizard cup being hosted in Hogwarts this year," he began but was interrupted by Jake, "Wasn't that thing cancelled on the grounds that the last one had all three competitors dying in the first round?" he asked receiving a nod and scaring the others, "This is Dumbledore's idea isn't it," Jake stated already knowing the answer, "Yes but thanks to the Exchange Program we're able to add Beacon into this tournament as well," Glynda explained, "And with you technically being of age and the fact that someone will enter your name we're going to train you in everything that will be part of the competition and in every situation."

"And with Sheer, I'm going to have my hands full," Jake muttered then said with a determined look on his face, "Then let's do this."

Quickly beginning Jakes Training, even bringing out the warriors to help, he quickly went through the higher levels of the simulator. Not leaving the dinosaurs behind Jake summoned ever dinosaur he had in his arsenal even having the dinosaurs from the others.

 _"Here Jake use our cards as well," Max said as they all gave the magic user their cards, "Yeah you'll need them more than we do," Zander said. "Fine but I'm giving you your partner dinosaur and the second one for protection," Jake said doing just that._

Whine Jake was training in a different part of the world in a village called Little Hangleron was in an old fancy house where in the main room stood the Death Eater, but their faces were looks of lust. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MINIONS?" a deformed baby yelled, "Oh don't worry they're under my control now," Sheer said, "And after you tell me everything you'll die for harming my charming Jake," before kissing him on the forehead gaining all of his knowledge. "Oh this is going to be perfect," she squealed before starting to plan how to get her true love.

Sitting in the chair for lunch Jake did a combination of a groan and a wince, "Wow you look like you went through the meat grinder multiple times," Max bluntly stated receiving a smack from Rex, "If you've already forgotten he's doing this so he can live," the teen from the future said. "I know he doesn't mean it like that Rex," Jake waved, "I'm just lucky that both the Warriors and Ozpin let me have a break for this week," he added.

"And with school starting soon you need to relax so you can get your books," Laura said placing a plate of food in front of him.

Even if he was allowed a rest Jake still did his morning exercises, "You ready to return to that place?" Rod asked, "Rod you should know the answer to that," Jake said feeding the one-year-old baby. "Mr. Taylor," Glynda said appearing from the fire place, "Hi Ms. Goodwitch," Jake waved, "Breakfast?" he asked, "No thank you," she answered, "The Minister of Magic in England has sent us an invitation to the World Cup and wishes for us to go," she explained. "And knowing him he'll make a big spectacle if we don't show," Jake said, "I'll go get packing," he added getting up.

The next two days is when the group stood in the back yard, "Why isn't there another student coming with us?" Keiko asked, "Well it's only two students were allowed to enter," Ozpin answered, "One to test the waters and the second one to learn from a different angle," he explained. Vanishing in a flash of light they all appeared in a grassy field, "Jake Keiko nice to see you both again," Cedric said seeing them, "Hey man how's your summer going?" Jake asked after they shook hands, "Probably not as exciting as yours is probably," Cedric grinned before asking, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"Minister Fudge sent us an invitation asking for us to go," Jake answered as the adults talked, "Ah yes I know now," Cedric said with an understanding nod. Finding the Portkey, the group stepped forward to see two badly dressed wizards, "And who might you be?" the one in a kilt and a poncho asked, "Ozpin coming from Japan," Ozpin said, "Of course sir," the man said before going to the list, "You're in the higher tent grounds under the name Raven, huh weird name," he added but Ozpin and Glynda went stiff at the name. Reaching their tent grounds they heard a female voice, "I was wondering when you would show up," sighing Glynda said, "Nice to see you again Raven." Turning to the voice the younger member could see a raven haired wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets, along with an object that looks to be made from feathers hang from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them.

"So this is Jake," Raven said inspecting said teen, "Not bad," she said after some moment of silence. "So how's England so far?" Ozpin asked, "Just mostly about the Quidditch Championship," Raven answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**And I'm back with Prehistoric Magic School year and for the review Austin for your Pachy armor I think already did it back in PM travels through time but I will add the therizno armor in this chapter with the demons attacking the stadium.**

Entering their tent seeing it looking similar to a three room with a bathroom and a working kitchen, "Well what's the sleeping arrangement?" Takashi asked placing his backpack on the touch. "Well, the boys bunk in together with Glynda and Keiko doing the same and I'll have a room to myself," Raven answered.

"Right now why don't you and Keiko fetch some watch while the adults talk and prepare the oven," Glynda instructed. "If you say so common Keiko," Jake said leaving along with the little girl. "Alright Raven tell us what you know so far," Ozpin ordered after they left.

Walking towards the water hole they passed tents with wizards and witches waking up for the new day, "Man even with the 'No using magic law' people will still use their wands," Keiko said catching people look around before pulling out their wands invoking fire. "Well they're so used to magic they're bound to break rules for them to have some sense of normality," Jake said seeing wizards and witches look uncertain that the matches would light when stroked.

Entering a section of tents they had to pause when things started to turn green, "Am I seeing things or are things starting to turn green?" Keiko asked unsure, "No I see them as well," Jake reassured that she wasn't the only one seeing things. "Hey Keiko Jake," a voice said from the right making them turn to see Seamus, a Gryffindor, sitting in front of his Shamrock covered house along with an older woman who had to be his mother judging by looks alone and a fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. "What are you two doing here I thought you didn't like Quidditch?" he asked, "The minister invited us and it would be rude to refuse to come to such an event," Jake said knowing that the question was going to be asked a lot, "That explains it," Dean said before the Japanese pair waved them bye.

"Jake, Keiko over here," a familiar voice called out, "Andrei what's up man," Jake said greeting each other with a man hug and Keiko and Anna hugged one another. "Minister asked us to come and it would be impolite to refuse," Jake answered the unasked question causing Andrei to nod understanding, "If it wasn't for the championship I would be home training my ass off while also taking care of my children," Jake said.

"Cousin," a gruff deep male said, "Who are you talking to?" he asked. "Jake and Keiko the friends I've told you about," Andrei answered. "Guys this is Victor Krum the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team as well as a Dumstrang student and my cousin," he said to his Japanese friends, "Nice to finally meet you," Victor said shaking hands with Jake, "My cousin talks about you and his other friends," he added. "Hope they were good things," Jake jokes, "Meaning your two children and the likes," Victor answered before making a face of confusion, "From what my cousin said you don't play Quidditch so why are you here?" he asked. "The Minister of England invited us to come for the event and it would be rude to refuse to come to such an event," Jake answered, "Understood but if you ever think of playing try out for the seeker's position you have the build for it," Krum said walking away.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Andrei asked, "Watering hole," Keiko simply answered as Andrei and Anna accompanied their friends. "Have you run into Catherine or Aelita yet?" Jake asked, "Nah just got here yesterday," Andrei replied reaching the watering hole followed by a line, "Archie for bloody hell just put these on," the man complained to the other who was wearing a nightgown, "I'm not putting those on," the man named Archie said in indignation, "I like a healthy breeze around my privates thank you very much," he finished resulting in the group of foreign students to try and hold in their giggles/chuckles returning their focus to getting their water.

Splitting where they met Jake and Keiko returned to their tent to see trouble, "Where is Harry," Sirius demanded, "Why do you want to know the whereabouts of your supposed godson to follow a traitor leaving him to his own personal hell?" Raven asked hand on her weapon making Sirius growl like a dog. "Problem ladies gentlemen?" Jake voiced Yin and Yang drawn along with two mana orbs, "Sirius we should leave we're in an unfair fight in both numbers and magic," Remus whispered with Tonks nodding in agreement nervous at the weapons being aimed in their direction while the area around them cleared when they noticed the feeling in the atmosphere change and the black haired lady gripping her weapon letting everyone know where she's from. "Fine we'll leave but mark my words Harry will be where he truly belongs," Sirius growled walking away, "Be on your guard with us being on their turf who knows what they'll do," Ozpin told his students.

Pulling out a lighter Jake lit the wood on fire, "Where do you keep that and do you smoke?" Glynda asked, "First after my adventure you can't help but be prepared and second even if I did, which I don't, the magic would have cured my lungs," Jake answered stroking the fire. "So while the fire is warming up the oven who what's what for brunch?" Jake asked taking requests and before long they ate brunch. " _Papa bear do you copy_ ," Andrei asked through the phone on the walkie-talkie feature, "Yeah I'm here and why the nickname?" Jake asked, " _Well you are a father and just wanted to let you that Anna and I have found our French allies at the pub near your position_ ," Andrei explained, "Got it Keiko and I are on our way," Jake said hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Keiko asked, "Andrei called in and found Catherine and Aelita at the pub near us," Jake answered, "Just stay safe," Ozpin said letting them go.

"Hey Catherine Aelita," Jake waved entering the pub quickly finding his group and walked over, "Hi Jake how are the little ones?" Catherine asked, "They're fine thanks for asking," Jake answered.

Ordering something light since they had brunch and that the food in England was heavy on the grease the Japanese raised and native just sipped their butterbeer, "So who do you think will win?" Aelita began wanting to start a conversation. "Honestly I just want to see a game without any interruptions," Jake said remembering that every game he's been to was interrupted, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Anna said making Jake glared daggers at her, "You just had to say that didn't you," he growled, "Now shits going to go down," he said looking around. "It can't be that bad can it?" Catherine asked, "Travel for as long I do and you find out some words hold true to their meaning," Jake said looking like he's about to shoot at any sudden movement.

"Hey are any of you interested in making bets?" a man in bright yellow clothing asked over hearing them talking about who would win. "Nah I was just asking, after all, we're too young to bet," Jake answered smoothly, "Well you don't have to tell your parents it can be our little secret," the man said trying to persuade them, "The answer is no," Catherine firmly repeated making him sad. "Oh Jake I have to warn you," Catherine suddenly said, "Warn me about what?" he asked, "It's my cousin I told her about you having a Muggle girlfriend warning her that you wouldn't cheat on her but the response I got was a smirk and said he'll change his mind once he sets eyes on me," Catherine explained ready for Jake to explode, but he took deep breaths, "I won't even ask for the name but just point her to me when they show for the tournament," Jake said finishing his drink leaving a tip before walking away. "Well at least he didn't go nuclear like with Malfoy," Andrei said, "Good thing his trunk has a training room or Jake will start destroying the nearby forest," Keiko pointed out receiving nods before leaving herself.

"Can I ask what has gotten Jake made more than usual?" Ozpin asked drinking from his signature mug, "French girl going to flirt with him even if she's already been warned about Jake already having a girlfriend," Keiko explained before Jake returned a bit calmer than before. "Common let's go it's almost time," Raven said and as one they all traveled to the stadium.

Traveling to the entrance Ozpin gave their tickets to the operator, "Your lot is seated all the way to the top," he said pointing all the way up and reaching the top they heard, "What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. Turning they saw Ron, "The Minister has invited us and it would be impolite for us to refuse," Jake said, "And thank you for coming my boy," speak of the devil and he shall appear, "Minister Fudge please to meet you," Jake said giving a hand shake. "Tell me how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Fudge asked, "Arriving this morning it has been good so far," Jake answered confusing Fudge, "This morning I sent that letter a week before it officially opened," he said confused, "I've been busy for the past week so we only got here this morning," Jake explained, "Understandable my boy," he said turning to the photographers, "Smile for the camera Harry," Fudge said smile as Jake did a cracked smile (RK: think of the smile Robin made when he met Kitty in Teen Titans) .

Turning to Keiko Jake asked wanting to get away from the minister, "Koroshite kudasai (Translation: Please kill me)," Keiko shook her head, "Anata ga wasurete shimatta baai, sewa o suru kodomo ga iru (Translation: You have children to care for if you've forgotten)."

Looking through the pamphlet Glynda was given she announced, "A display of the team mascots will precede the match," a man looking like an older Ron said, "Oh those are always worth the watch, the national teams bring creatures from their native lands to put on a show to get the crowd pumped." Keiko had to ask, "Do you know what creatures those are?" receiving a negative. Relieved that the Minister left he heard a chuckle, "Have fun?" the voice asked, "As fun as a wizard meeting the boy-who-lived," Jake replied turning to see Andrei and Catherine along with their protégé's.

"Oh here is Sirius and NarcissaBlack," Fudge exclaimed, "Ms. Black nice to see you again," Jake said greeting the female, "Pleasure to meet you once more nephew," Narcissa said in kind. "Nephew?" Andrei asked, "Related on my blood father's side of the family," Jake explained, "Hope you're ready for an exciting game," Sirius said to Jake or Harry in his mind. "If you say so Sirius," Jake said watching Ludo pull out his wand and said, "Somorus," allowing him to speak over the packed and roaring stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch!" Roaring and clapping the spectators held their flags high and proud both sides singing their team's national anthem to the top of their voices, and the blackboard changed from its advertisement to a scoreboard showing Bulgaria: 0, Ireland: 0.

"Now allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots," Ludo said and to the right-hand side of the stands, solid scarlet coving every inch roared in approval. "Let's see what they have," Mr. Weasley said leaning forward, "Veela!" he yelled.

"Great all the man are going to act like slobbering idiots," Narcissa muttered to the females in the room watching as hundreds of Veela entered the field. "Do you feel insulted by that comment Ozpin-sama?" Jake asked surprising most of the foreign females, "Honestly I would agree with them on this," Ozpin said as even Remus was drooling a bit, "Why aren't you drooling like the other men?" a female asked, "I have a girlfriend who would kill me and I'm decent in Occlumency," Jake answered, "But that's not stopping all the other married men," another female pointed out, "I wish to stay true to my beloved," Jake simply said ending the conversation.

"And now put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots," Ludo's voice roared. Then watching a rainbow form over the pitch it formed a shimmering shamrock that started to rain gold. "Fake," Andrei said as soon the gold coins vanished.

Watching the team players enter the field and the game beginning Jake kept an eye on the ball then saw something shine gold on the corner of his eye, "What did you find?" Catherine asked seeing him stare at something, "The snitch if the golden shine is any indication," Jake answered. "Then you could play Seeker if you can see it from this distance," Sirius said hearing the conversation, "Victor Krum said the same thing," Jake commented, "You met Victor Krum in person," Ron yelled, "Yeah we ran into him on our way to the watering hole," Andrei said not wanting the red head to know that Krum is his cousin.

Continuing to watch the game Jake couldn't help something was off, "You alright Jake," Glynda asked seeing look around, "Don't know but I feel something is about to happen," Jake said ignoring the referee being spellbound by the Veela. "What do you mean?" she asked acting like an aunt, "With Sheer on the loose I feel like this is a perfect place for her to attack," Jake explained, "If that's the case the other people we brought will be at the ready," the blonde haired witch said. "When did you bring the others and why didn't I see them?" Jake asked, "We informed them when the invitation arrived and knowing that we're in England territory thought it would be a good idea," Glynda explained.

Turning to the sky Jake saw it was getting dark knowing that it would be good cover for Sheer to hide and attack. And as the game seems to be wrapping up there was an explosion from outside of the stadium, "I hate it when I'm right," Jake muttered looking up to see the demons fly over the stadium, "Jake aren't those," Andrei asked, "Yeah they are," Jake answered pulling out his blades, "Let your winds shine an everlasting light, Hikari no Tenshi," Jake chanted, "Wings of light," Jake said sprouting wings of light from his back taking off breaking the windows then equipping the mini-gun and invoking mana orbs Jake aerial fought the demons in the air even if he was outnumbered 100 to 1. "Reap their souls Therizinosaurs," Jake called out bringing Reaper onto the field then combining to have the claws into Wolverine style claws with head to the tail acting as a naginata then started to slash and rip them apart.

"Jake back up is on their way," Glynda said via the earpiece and soon after she said that other flyers started to appear, "You head back to the ground Jake," a flyer said next to him, "We got things up there," he added. "If you say so," Jake said flying towards the ground Spartan kicking a demon before stabbing it, "Nice of you to join the party," Andrei said bashing a demon, "Good thing we came huh," Jake said spearing demon before tossing it to another group before touching his earpiece, "How's the evac coming along Glynda?" he asked watching Japanese men and women start firing guns and spells along with hacking and slashing demons, "Evac is going slow with the Britainians running around like headless chicken so it may take a while," was her answer," eye rolling at the sight of Wizards firing nonlethal spells he dashed and slashed them apart, "Get out of here," he said receiving nods. "When will this end?" Catherine yelled piercing a demon. "Where's the big boss?" Andrei asked, "Take that and they'll flee," as he finished a light shined from the stadium and a demon the height of the stadium itself appeared, "That answer your question?" Jake asked and eye rolling Catherine went first followed by the others then their protégé's.

Being blocked along the way allowed Jake to try out his claws as this was the first time he had them before entering the stadium watching the wizards and witches fire spell after spell only to have little effect on them, "And this is why we have muggle weapons," Jake said catching the attention of everyone in the room, " _Jake my mistress wants you_ ," the big demon spoke, "Tell me something I don't know," he muttered disengaging the dinoarmor going for the long range mini-guns unloading lead and missiles then hearing something priming they turned to see Krum with Mini-gun in hand, "Feather weight charm?" he asked receiving a nod from Andrei pulling out machine gun but pulling a trigger and fired a round it exploded upon impact, "What was that?" Catherine asked, "Mk 19 Grenade Launcher," Andrei answered pulling the trigger some more. Seeing more demons Catherine pulled out her gun covering the guys back soon followed by the protégé's, "Man how long is this going to take," Andrei said watching as they fired lead after lead as the Britain wizards and witches could only watch, "It would be quicker if someone would just go in and start slashing," Jake said, "Sort of busy covering your backs," Catherine said.

"That's it I'm going to try something new," Jake said pulling out a card, "Dinosaur stampede," he called out placing the card on the symbol on his collar resulting in a seal to appear and all the dinosaurs to appear and attack the big boss; moreover, when it was finished the big boss fell with a big crash letting the other smaller demons know that it was time for them to leave.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius demanded as the demons left. "Probably a new dark lord making his mark with grunts," Jake lied not wanting them to know that an enemy from Jake's past is after him.

Returning to Japan Zoe saw their clothes with spots of blood on them, "What happened?" she asked wanting to make sure they were alright. "Sheer sent a shit ton of demons followed by the boss to the stadium looking for me," Jake answered, "How did she know about the championship is the only thing I want to know," Keiko said, "Well forget about for now because tomorrow is Christmas then we have to pack," Zoe said Keiko heading to the guest room and the couple heading to their room.

The day of Christmas woke the parents via the crying of their children, "The things I do for love," Jake muttered feeling Zoe push him a little, "That's because I do love you," she muttered. "Dada," Sakura said followed by Austin reaching up for him, "Yeah it's me," Jake said picking both of them up before bringing them to the bed, "Now why not help daddy wake mommy up," he said making them smile and crawl over to Zoe Austin on her stomach and Sakura pulling her eyelids up. "Is this your way of waking me up?" she asked receiving a nod, "At least it's better than Austin's," she added seeing him jump on her stomach.

Entering the kitchen the others saw that Jake was here, "When did you get back?" Rex asked, "Last night and where's Keiko?" Jake answered then asked. "Probably still sleeping," Rod answered, "After what happened at the championship I should still be asleep as well," Jake said sending a light glare at Zoe, "What happened?" Max asked. "Sheer sent demons to the stadium," Jake answered, "Enough about that," Zoe interrupted, "I'm going to wake Keiko up so just wait until she gets here to open presents," she said walking away.

Returning with Keiko behind her they started to open presents which were mostly clothes, a few games, some clothes and toys for the children, and pet toys for the dinosaur. "Hey Zoe," Jake began, "Remember when we asked about godparents?" he asked as they were in the living room watching the children play with their new toys, "Yeah what about it?" the pink haired girl asked. "Well I think I know two," he said, "Let me guess Catherine and Andrei," she stated, "Yeah but why don't you choose two as well seeing as me and them are going to battle after battle," he explained. "I'll have to think about that then," Zoe said, "But enough about that let's just enjoy our time together before you leave for Hogwarts," she added leaning on him both smiling as they watched Sakura and Austin play with their toys and the dinosaur.

Watching from behind them were James and Lily, "James I'm scared," Lily began, "What do you mean lily flower?" James asked. "It's about the Triwizard we both know something is going to make him compete and I'm worried," she said, "Don't you worry," Jake told her kissing her on the forehead.

 **I'm going to end things here and continue off in the next chapter hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I would be updating Songstress Sage but I have around 4 harry potter stories so I made a poll that has those four, I think it's four I'm not too sure, to let you decide which three I should stop working on and put them up for adoption. Now with that out of the way let's begin Prehistoric Magic school year.**

Between Christmas day and the train ride back to Hogwarts, nothing special happened, "So ready to return to Hogwarts?" Andrei asked as they sat down in their normal cabin on the train. "Andrei, you should know that by now," Catherine points out flipping a page, "What are you reading?" Aelita asked looking over her mentor's shoulder, "History of the Triwizard Tournament, when it was revealed that it was going to be put back in place I went to buy the book," Catherine points out. "Actually thanks to Japan's Beacon Academy entering it's going to be the first ever Quadwizard Tournament," Jake points out while looking over a new weapon; it was an obsidian black with spots of red and a dark metallic grey and from the looks of it could unfold (A/I: this is the Blazefire Saber from Final Fantasy Lightning's weapon).

"What's with the new weapon?" Keiko asked, "You have magic for your guns as well as being able to form others with chants." Thinking about how to explain how Jake came into possession of the weapon, their door opened to reveal very annoying faces, "What do you want Granger?" Andrei asked putting his game on pause just in case he was needed, "You're the one that ruined the world cup," Ron yelled pointing to Jake. "What do you mean by that?" Keiko said her finger twitching like she had her dagger in hand, "You hate Quidditch so that means the only reason to come is to curse it," he accused. "What do you mean 'curse it'?" Cedric asked, "We all know when Jake steps onto the Quidditch field bad things happen," Hermione points out, "So he must have cursed it by just being there," agreeing, Jake included, that it seems Jake does indeed have bad luck but, "That doesn't mean you have to blame him," Cedric told them, "It's not his fault that bad things happen, which is weird because your dad was a Chaser for Gryffindor." Remembering that little detail Ron said, "That's another thing why is the son of one of the greatest Chasers not like the sport?" eyebrow raising Jake said, "Well my mom didn't like the sport, she only went because of my birth dad," shaking Ron said something that would probably send him to the grave.

"Your mother means nothing she was holding James Potter back from going pro," hearing that made everyone freeze and if James was alive he would have punched Ron in the face, "So you're saying that my blood mother is nothing," Jake said calmly but everyone could practically feel the rage within. "Yeah I don't know why James would choose a geek like-," not letting Ron talk meanly about his blood-related mother he sucker punched him in the face, "Never," he snarled, "I mean never talk about my mother like that again you got that, if it wasn't for her giving birth to me Voldemort would be ruling this world." Paling at the reminder Ron nodded panicking even more when the black blade was resting on his neck, "Honestly I like your brother so I'm giving you a warning don't insult my family, both blood and adopted, and I won't have to tell your brothers that you died via mouth," Jake said and seeing the nod removed the blade. "Run off and remember this little agreement," he said to Ron who took Hermione's hand before leaving.

"Well from the book in Catherine's lap I take it that you know about the tournament," Cedric said changing the subject. "Yeah, with my rep of being involved with the weirdest things, voluntary or not, in Hogwarts I have a feeling that I'm going to be dragged into this," Jake explained, "Actually Glynda-sensei was talking about adding her own security measures to make sure you don't get dragged in," Anna points out. "When was this?" Andrei asked confused, "I heard the same when she brought me home," Keiko revealed, "Asking about it Glynda revealed that she just wants you to live so that you can see your children grow up," muttering about over protective aunt figures Jake realized that Cedric was still in the room. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Cedric said seeing the look, "I'm guessing the mother is the girl Draco threatened."

"Yeah that's the one," Catherine said, "Got it, oh and don't worry if you do get picked I'll talk to the rest of the house about it," Cedric said leaving the room. Half an hour later the group heard the announcement to change into their robes, so being the gentlemen they are, Jake and Andrei took their things and went to change in the rest room.

"Ready to be blitzed by females that will be asking you to be their date to the ball?" Andrei joked but grunted when Catherine slapped him on the shoulder, "This is serious Andrei those girls are going to do everything in their power to get Jake in their claws," she told him. "Don't worry Catherine I know, despite the situation, that he was only joking," Jake said soothing the French girl, "But she does have a point," Keiko points out, "Girls are willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want, probably going to the dark side." Confused the Russian just had to ask, "And how do you know that?" scoffing Jake said, "Dude their girls they would know what girls do."

Stepping off the train, Jake shivered at the feeling in the ominous feeling in the air, "What's wrong?" Keiko asked seeing her mentor shiver a bit, "It's nothing it just feels like something is going to happen," Jake said panting her head. "How bad we talking about?" Anna asked, "Fangirl bad or demons attacking the stadium bad," without even thinking Jake answered, "The second one," watching the trees part to reveal the castle Aelita said, "So be prepared to be geared up for when shit hits the fan?"

Quickly entering Hogwarts, so not to be drenched, they missed water balloon that fell on Ron, "I think Karma just hates Ron," Catherine said as the group of six split heading to their respective house tables.

"Hope they hurry up with the sorting I'm hungry," Hannah said trying to get the water out of her hair, "What about you Jake?" she asked turning to look at him but saw that he was talking to Aelita. "You should just give up," Susan said shaking her head, "He has a girlfriend you know," she reminded, "She's just a simple muggle with no magical blood in her so getting Jake to leave her will be easy," Hannah points out then shrieked when a knife landed in front of her and turning to where it came from the girls, along with those around them, saw Jake's hand extended hand opened. "Did you really have to do that?" Aelita asked eye rolling, "You know how I feel about Zoe," Jake said ending the conversation turning to the head table, "Anyone know where our newest victim for being the DADA professor?" the Japanese raised asked receiving a few chuckles from those around him. Scanning the professors that were present, McGonagall was still in the front and Hagrid was with the first years, he gave a simple nod to Snape before glaring at the man with too many titles for any sane man.

Hearing the doors open and the first years coming in Jake spotted a first year student that looked like one of his normal stalkers, "So you spotted him too," Anna said receiving a nod noting the different song that was sung but figured that with the only thing it does is place students it would try and make different songs. As each student was sent to a different house, Jake sighing in relief when the youngest Creevey was sent in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff gaining 4 students in all and as they began to eat Jake could already feel eyes staring at him. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, "Not even a day and I already have eyes on me," Jake whispered before thinking to his tenants, " _Any mind breaks_?" he asked. " _The security team took care of them but they're becoming stubborn_ ," Thunderous reported, " _Who's the most annoying_?" the Japanese raised asked, " _The fan girls and Dumb as a door_ ," Annalee answered, " _So same old same old_ ," Jake said receiving nods. "What's the verdict?" Keiko asked with a knowing look as the rest of the people watching were confused, "It's just the normal people trying to break into my mind," Jake answered surprising those watching, "You can tell if someone forced their way into your mind?" Susan asked, "Yeah in Japan they teach us how to form our mind protection early to protect our secrets," Jake answered.

Standing up Dumbledore said the normal announcements that's when things got interesting, "It's also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," letting that sink in the room exploded demanding explanations as to why that was. When the room quieted down the headmaster went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continue throughout the year taking much of the professors time, but I'm sure you will enjoy immensely. For I have the greatest of pleasure to announce that this year Hogwarts-," before Dumbledore could finish the rumbling of thunder and the doors slammed opened causing the foreign students to jump out of their seat weapons at the ready. But instead of a magical monster stood a man that was shrouded in a black traveling cloak leaning upon a long staff, and looking at the six the man said, "Now this is what I call constant vigilance," taking off his hood to reveal a man that looked like he's seen the horrors of war and nodding in respect to each of the foreign students walked past them towards the head table. Seeing that the man wasn't a threat they backed off towards their respective tables and saw that the man was sniffing his food like he was expecting it to be poisoned.

After the quiet conversation, Dumbledore turned to the students, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Moody," while the room was silenced with only Hagrid clapping Jake raised an eye brow, " _Mad Eye Moody_ ," he thought only knowing him by reputation. Looking at the man he seemed to ignore the applause Moody reached into his cloak revealing flask, ignoring the pumpkin juice in front of him. "As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "We have the great honor of hosting a very exciting event, that hasn't been held in over a century, which will occur the next few months. It is my very pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taken place in Hogwarts this year," before anyone could talk he continued. "And to make it an even exciting event Beacon Academy of Japan will be entering this tournament so this will be the first every Quadwizard Tournament," now the headmaster allowed the students to socialize, "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

While some of the students gasp most were thinking of the glory it could bring, "There have been several attempts to reinstate the tournament, which none have been very successful. However, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt, so we have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger." Taking a small breath and a sip of pumpkin juice the headmaster continued, "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang along with Beacon will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the four champions will be placed in Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Quadwizard Cup: the chosen student that wins will gain glory for their school and a prize money of a thousand Galleons."

"What are the requirements?" a student asked, "That is the form of an age restriction on the contenders, meaning only those seventeen years and older will be allowed to enter," Jake had to eye roll when some of the students whined. "This is a safety measure we felt was necessary as the tasks will be dangerous and difficult to overcome, that sixth years and under will be unable to complete. I will personally ensure that students not of age try anything to trick our impartial judge into having it choose them to be the Champion of Hogwarts," while he said this Dumbledore turned his direction to the Weasley twins. "Delegations from the other three schools will be arriving in October and will remain with us for the greater part of this year, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior and support whoever is our champion here at Hogwarts."

In their bed room Jake and Anna talked with the others on the computer, "Like I said when we entered school, I have a bad feeling about this Tournament," Jake said, "With Sheer still on the loose, with her new upgrades and the attack at the world championship." The others nodded, " _So do we keep our guard up?_ " Keiko asked, "I suggest you all keep your guard up," Jake said, " _Switching topics here how are they going to choose the champion?_ " Catherine wondered, " _Whatever it is the twins of Gryffindor are already thinking of ways around it_ ," Andrei said, " _Yeah there are already people talking about trying to enter not remembering the potential deaths that were mentioned_ ," Keiko added. "This is Great Britain we're talking about the land of having an arrogant pole so far up their asses that others could see it in the back of their mouth," Aelita said. "Get to bed everyone we have a long day ahead of us," Jake said so after the normal good night's everyone went off to bed.

 **I'm going to end it here because I still have other stories to update as I now have free time after a week full of homework. Reminder to all I still have my poll up to see which three stories I discontinue and put up for adoption, see you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Time for Prehistoric Magic School Year, I'm sorry for taking so long but with school and other fanfic ideas, I think it's time to get back into it.**

* * *

Waking up Ash and Aelita sat at their table looking at their new schedules, "Wow Dumbles is trying too hard," Jake said, "Most of your classes involve a Gryffindor or two in your classes," Aelita said. "Are you going to enter the Tournament?" Cedric asked, "Please I like to live," Jake scoffed, "But what about the gold and the glory?" Lavender asked, "Please I'm already famous due to my original name and the gold well there are more important things in this world," Jake answered. Hearing wings flapping everyone looked up to see the messenger birds towards their owners, and seeing Shirubā fly towards him Jake raised his arm, "So what do you have for me today?" Jake wondered opening the letter and looking over the contents.

"So what does it say?" Cedric asked as everyone listened in, "Ozpin said that with his work on the International Council he's sending Glynda in his place and while at Hogwarts I can enter the Tournaments I'll be fighting under Beacon's flag," Jake replied causing those from Hogwarts were nervous.

In Charms class, Professor Flitwick taught his class the Summoning Charm, "Remember everyone the incantation is Accio (AK-key-oh)," the small professor explained walking around the class. Already knowing the spell, Jake already attracted different items to himself, "Excellent job Jake, 10 points to Hufflepuff," Flitwick declared, "Now if you don't mind can you help me teach the spells to the others?" he asked. Walking around Jake directed his fellow students in practicing the spells. Once the bell rang, Jake went to the training room to train a bit, "Thought you would be here," Andrei said, "I have a break period so I thought I might as well get some training in," Jake said shrugging.

With his free time over, Jake headed to his DADA class when he ducked under a spell and turning around summoned his sword to block some more spells. "Alright you two this is getting tiring," he said seeing Hermione and Ron behind him, "You do know that I outmatch you both even with a hand tied behind my back," he added. "If you learn in Hogwarts then you will compete for Hogwarts," Ron said as some of the students nodded in agreement, "Wow so original," Jake said eye-rolling, "Like I've said time and time again I may have been born in England my blade is for Japan," at this point Jake was getting tired of repeating his words. Seeing the pair ready their wands Jake was gearing up to block, but it seems the counter wasn't needed as two spells passed his head turning Hermione and Ron into Weasels and turning around everyone saw the newest DADA professor with his wand out.

"You alright?" he asked, "Yeah but I had this covered," Jake said. "Even then I don't like someone being tag-teamed," Moody growled out, "Professor Moody what are you doing?" McGonagall demanded walking over to them with books in her hands, "Once more what are you doing?" she asked, "Teaching," Moody bluntly stated holding the two weasels by their tails. "Are you telling me they're students?" she asked ignoring the crowd, "Yup they decided to try and fire a spell behind Potter's back," Moody grunted out, "That is not how we punish students," McGonagall abolished dropping her books to reverse the spell. With a crack, both Hermione and Ron returned to normal wincing as they got back up, "Moody hasn't Headmaster Dumbledore inform you that we never use Transfiguration as a form of punishment," McGonagall said getting her answer as Moody scratched his chin unconcerned, "He may have mentioned it but I thought this was a better form of punishment," he said as if he was talking about the weather. "Well to remind you we give detentions or talk to the offenders Head of House," McGonagall said, "And it happens to be that I am their Head of House," Moody nodded.

"Then let's head to your office for a nice long talk," he said gripping Hermione and Ron by the arm.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Jake's group all sat down at the Hufflepuff table, "So how was Moody?" Andrei asked, "He's better than the other professors in the past that's for sure," Catherine replied. "Think you can tell us what's in store?" Jake asked seeing as he was having DADA in three days along with Andrei, who was also curious, "Sorry boys but I think it would be better if you saw it for yourselves," Catherine said as the girls giggled at the pout the guys made.

The days between then and the DADA class nothing special happened; well if you count people trying to convince Jake to stay as nothing special, "Let's head to class I want front row seats," Andrei said receiving a nod from Jake. Entering the almost empty classroom the foreign and foreign-raised students picked the seats in the very front pulling out his phone Jake went to text Zoey about a couple things when he heard the door slam open and looking up everyone saw Moody looking as frightening as ever. "Put the books away you won't need them for the class," he said causing most to sigh in relief and Hermione to pout, "Finally a fucking professor who does it his own way," Andrei cried out high fiving Jake as Moody laughed, "I knew I was going to like you both," he said. Taking out the roll sheet he scanned it while his magic eye locked on to each and every student, "From Professor Lupin it seems you're thoroughly grounded on Dark Creatures correct?" he asked receiving nods, "However it seems you are unprepared for dealing with Dark Curses. By the end of the year each and every one of you should be prepared for what to expect," Moody stated.

"You're not staying?" Ron blurted out and jumped when Moody's eye spun towards him but for what seems like minutes passing by the professor smiled. "Tell me is Arthur Weasley your father?" he asked, "He got me out of a tight spot a couple of days ago but for your question I'm only doing this as a favor for Dumbledore and after the years up I'm going back to my retirement," Moody finished with a laugh.

"Now back to the subject at hand; Curses, they come in different strength, form, and effects. According to the Ministry of Magic I'm to teach you the counter curses and leave it at that, no showing you what it looks like until you're sixth year," he said looking around the room, "But screw them all to bloody hell how are you supposed to defend if you don't know what it looks like, so with the headmasters permission I'll be teaching you a few of them," pausing he pulled something out then threw it towards Lavender and Parvati's desks, "Please put that away while I'm talking Ms. Brown," he said like he didn't just throw a knife at a student. "Now tell me do any of you know the three most dangerous curses in Wizarding history?" Moody asked looking around the room. "My dad told me about one of them . . . it's the Imperius Curse . . . I think that's what it's called," Ron hesitantly said.

"Yes, your father would know that one given as it's the curse that's been giving the Ministry a lot of trouble," Moody said revealing a glass jar with three different spiders occupying it. Holding on in the palm of his hand Moody pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio," Moody, like a puppeteer, controlled the spider to follow his wand doing all sort of tricks causing everyone, Andrei and Jake not included, to laugh. "So this is funny to you?" Moody snarled causing students to jump, "Tell me would it be funny if I used the spell on all of you? Total control, I can make it do whatever I desire from the littlest of things to having it crawl down someone's throat and poison you from the inside. At the end of the first war many people pleaded that they were controlled by the Imperius Curse; however, the Curse can be fought it takes someone with a true strength of character to fight it," Moody said digging into the jar for another spider, "Any more spells?" he asked.

To most of the class's surprise Neville raised his hand up along with Hermione, "Yes, tell the class what is another Curse of the deadly trio," Moody said. "T-The Cruciatus Curse," Neville said with hate in his voice, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Longbottom would it?" Moody asked curiously getting a nervous nod, "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the point across," he muttered before enlarging the spider. "Crucio," pointing his wand at the spider it started to shake and twitch trying to get away but it was no use, "Stop it," Hermione shouted turning her attention somewhere else, and turning to her direction Jake could see Neville shaking knuckles white and his eyes had the sense that he was familiar to it. "Pure Pain, forget about all the torture devices you heard about the Cruciatus Curse causing the victim to feel all kinds of pain," Moody said, "Now there's one last curse is there anyone brave enough to say the name?" he asked.

"The Avada Kedavra," Jake answered, "The Killing Curse," the monotone in his voice sent shivers down everyone's spin. Without saying anything Moody released the last spider and with a roar Moody fired the Curse and while there were no visible marks everyone could see that it was dead, "You would know that one wouldn't you Potter after all you're the only survivor. The three spells you saw are known as the Unforgivable Curses, use even one on a fellow human being and it's a life sentence to Azkaban. That is what you're facing in the world beyond the halls of Hogwarts the very definition of this class I'm here to better arm you and to teach you of constant vigilance," he said before telling the class to copy the notes on the board. Hearing the bell to end class everyone packed their things and left muttering about the lesson, "Jake you alright?" Andrei asked, "I'll be fine I just need to get my mind off of class," Jake said.

* * *

Getting into bed, Jake closed the blinds and put up a privacy ward, " _Hey Jake I got your text_ ," Zoey said before she saw the look in his eye, " _What happened_?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it, Zoey, I just wanted to see you and the kids," Jake replied, "No I've seen that look in your eyes and I want to talk about it," she said getting a sigh, "It's about what happened in DADA class today," Jake relented. " _And what does that have anything to do with class_?" she asked, "It was the three Unforgivable Curses," he explained and reading some of Jakes books in her off time Zoey was starting to get what he was talking about, " _Which three_?" she asked, "Death," was the only thing he had to say.

" _Oh Jake_ ," Zoey said sadden that he had to see the spell that took the lives of his parents in front of him, "Can we please change the subject," Jake begged surprising Zoey, " _It must be affecting him more than I thought_ ," Zoey thought. " _Besides that how's Hogwarts so far_?" she asked, "Alright I already know most of the lessons so it's just easy sailing," Jake shrugged, " _So when is Beacon arriving at Hogwarts_?" his wife in everything but name asked, "Not for a couple of days I think," he answered, "Oh and I found out some info on the other two schools," Jake revealed. " _And that is_?" Zoey asked, "Durmstrang is a co-ed school somewhat mostly focusing on the Dark Arts," Jake said but was hesitant on the other school, " _Jake what's the second school_?" Zoey asked, " _Well Beauxbaton is mostly an all-girls school with a couple of boys here and there_ ," Jake explained, " _Anything else I should know of_?" she asked trying to calm herself, "The champions are supposed to start the ball off with a dance," Jake blurted out quickly placing a silencing charm on the wards and covering his ears, " _WHAT? You better not get chosen for the tournament Jake Taylor_ ," Zoey said.

"With Sheer still on the loose along with Voldy's Death Munchers I highly doubt that I would not be involved," Jake said making Zoey bite her lips, "I got to go I'll see you later," Jake said, " _Fine goodnight_ ," Zoey said, "Tell the others I said hi," Jake replied before cutting the connection. The next couple of weeks there wasn't anything too exciting happening, classes were normal even though Moody was more demanding than those in the past when it came to DADA, and it was in that same class that everyone was surprised, "According to Dumbledore he wants me to teach you what it's like to be under the Imperius Curse so everyone get in line," Moody barked and while most of the class surrendered to the curse, "Potter your turn," Moody said allowing Jake to step forward.

"Imperio," Moody voiced and in his mindscape, the dinosaurs and the warrior spirits easily overpowered the spell that almost caused Moody to be sent back. "That's what I'm talking about," Moody barked out laughing, "The key to resisting the Imperius Curse is a strong mental defense the more you get taken by it and repel the more of a resistance you get now I want a three page essay on each of the Unforgivable by their uses and how to either dodge or counter them," Moody said.

"I'm curious is Moody always like this," Keiko wondered, "Who knows the war affected people in different ways," Aelita said shrugging. The rest of the classes were just going as normal, "Hey is it weird that Dumbles hasn't called you to his office yet?" Anna asked Jake, "He has other things to worry about with the Tournament," Jake stated.

* * *

"Well what do you know the other schools are arriving this Friday," Andrei said, "Finally I wonder whose repping Beacon," Jake said. It seems that the arrival of the other schools have put the professors on edge as well and the morning of the day of the school's arrival the Great Hall was decorated, banners of each house hanging over their respective tables, "So any idea about who's entering the Tournament?" Jake asked and since this is an important even the group were forced to sit at their respective houses. "That reminds me," Cedric said speaking up, "Professor Sprout said that the students from Beacon are welcome to sit at the Hufflepuff table," Jake nodded in understanding, "I have to ask if you do enter the Tournament will you be fighting for Hogwarts?" Hannah asked, "No even if I do get called up I'm still a student for Beacon and will be flying under Beacon's flag just like if Catherine and Andrei are to compete they'll compete under their respective schools," Jake explained.

Standing outside the rain both student and professor watched the students wondering how the other schools were going to arrive. The first to arrive was in the form of a winged horse-drawn powder blue large sized carriage, and stepping back the doors opened to reveal a woman Hagrid's size, "Madame Maxime welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Dumbly-dort I 'ope I find you well?" she asked in a deep voice before turning to the carriage," My Pupils," she commanded and following Maxime a dozen girls and a couple of boys revealed themselves. But before Maxime could say anything there was a noise coming from above and to the surprise to most everyone there a giant ship, and as it descended Jake smiled.

Seeing the hatch open, everyone was greeted by a blonde haired woman, "And you are?" Dumbledore asked, "Glynda Goodwitch, due Headmaster Ozpin's time being preoccupied he sent me in his stead," Glynda explained. "Alright everyone please leave the ship," she ordered and a few people showed themselves, "Tell me Headmaster Dumbledore where are my students?" Glynda asked, "Yes I was 'bout to ask the same," Maxime said, "We're here milady," Catherine said as she and appeared in front of Maxime, "Glynda – sensei Jake and Keiko present and waiting," Jake said as he and Keiko appeared. "Now we're waiting on Durmstrang," Dumbledore said but on the inside, he was seething as his chance to keep Jake in Britain was getting farther and farther away from him. "The lake," a Hogwarts student said pointing to the waters a ship rose from the depths, "Dumbledore," a man said after the students disembarked, "How are you my dear fellow?" he asked, "Blooming Professor Karakaroff," Dumbledore replied.

"If you excuse me Dumbledore can we please go inside Viktor is feeling a bit light-headed," Karakaroff said, "Of course everyone come along now," Dumbledore said allowing everyone to enter the Great Hall and the students of Hogwarts had to do a double take as there were extra tables added to their main ones. "The school of Beacon is welcomed to sit at the Hufflepuff table," Cedric voiced as Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table and Beauxbaton sat at the Ravenclaw table. "Nice of you to finally join us," Jake said towards Leon, "What and allow you to have all the fun no way," he said with a smirk. "Well it seems that the Beauxbatons are more of a rule follower," another Beacon student said seeing that they would only sit when Maxime sat down.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"Who the hell would put ghosts higher than the guests?" a black haired Beacon student questioned, "He's always like this Blake so don't put any thought into it," Jake said, "Finally some actual Japanese food," he said breaking his chopsticks then went for some sushi. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" a female asked and turning around the Hufflepuff table saw it was the girl that laughed at Dumbledore's speech and without her scarf, everyone could see her silvery-blonde hair, blue eyes, and white teeth. "Sure you can take it spicy isn't really my thing," Jake answered shrugging not seeing the look of disbelief on the girl's face, "Tell moi 're you Harry Potter?" she asked, "Actually the names Jake Taylor why do you want to know?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow and unknown to him the female in front of him started to slowly go for the top of her top, "Because I show you the wonders of Paris if you follow my every command," she said.

"Look whatever it is you're doing please stop your turning most male, if not every male, here into bubbling idiots," Jake said, "What is going on?" Maxime demanded, "I think your student here is trying to seduce me considering that she has her allure up to the max," Jake said gesturing to the male students. "By any chance are you Harry Potter?" Maxime asked, "The names Jake Taylor but yes," Jake answered.

Back at the head table, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch have finally arrived and began to eat the offered food but they only stuck to Britain food more than the other kinds. "Is that dango?" Jake asked pointing to a plate, "Here you go," a short black haired girl said pushing the plate towards Jake, who quickly snatched a stick and started to eat.

"For our late arrivals we have Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Dumbledore announced. "They have been working hard for the past few months to arrange this event and will be joining myself, Karakoff, Maxime, and Glynda on the panel of judges, and now if you will Mr. Filch," he said gesturing for Filch to step forward holding a jewel-encrusted wooden chest. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess - daring - powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"Normally there would be three champions but with Beacon Academy here as well four champions are to be selected, one from each school. They will be marked on how well they perform each task and the champion with the highest total after the final task will win the Quadwizard Cup. And how we'll be choosing the champion is with an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire," tapping his wand on the casket the lid slowly creaked open allowing Dumbledore to showcase a worn out wooden cup. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Students of all years were getting excited only for half of them to frown when Dumbledore said the next part, "To ensure that no one under the appropriate age can enter I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet so that only those seventeen of age can cross. And for those that do plan on entering a word of warning once your name gets called up puts you in a magically binding contract meaning that you must see the tournament to the end so think before you truly decided to enter your name. I think this is a good time to end the feast so everyone please have a good night sleep."

"Hey, Victor are you feeling alright?" Andrei asked, "I am feeling a bit better cousin," he answered surprising the people of Hogwarts. "If you want I can get a healer over to check you out," Jake offered causing Karakaroff to spin around and stare directly towards Jake's almost invisible scar, "Is there something you need Headmaster?" Jake asked, "No I just wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived with my own eyes," he bristly said walking away. "As for that healer wait until tomorrow," Victor said.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading until now I've been busy with school and setting the Christmas decorations, and I wish everyone the best of luck in school and have a happy holiday.  
**


End file.
